La chica del departamento 302
by Adrian9966
Summary: Anna estudia la carrera de Medios Audiovisuales en la Universidad de Arendelle. Vive junto a sus amigos Olaf y Rapunzel en un departamento de la ciudad. Pero su vida empieza a complicarse, cuando una serie de hechos desafortunados comiencen a ocurrirle. Además de eso, una chica peculiar llamada Elsa se muda justo frente a ella, al departamento 302 de su edificio. [Elsanna, AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores y querida audiencia, cómo están? Bueno aquí yo una vez mas, escribiendo una nueva historia. Antes de empiecen a leerla quisiera disculparme por estar algo atrasado en mis otros fics. La verdad podría tener miles de excusas para eso, pero la verdad es que no tenga una en si.**

 **Espero que si les guste y si es así no olviden dejarme un comentario con su opinión. Los veo al final del capitulo ;)**

 ***Elsa y Anna no son hermanas en esta historia.**

 ***Todo ocurre en un universo alterno.**

 ***Las personalidades o actitud de ciertos personajes puede que cambien, con respecto a sus actitud original.**

 _ **Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 1: Chica nueva.

Día soleado en la ciudad de Arendelle. Es un sábado por la tarde y tres amigos disfrutan en la terraza del edificio en donde viven. Anna, Rapunzel y Olaf, son amigos desde hace ya varios años y decidieron vivir juntos hace un año cuando los tres entraron a la universidad. Olaf es el alegre del grupo, un chico simpático de 19 años, siempre quiere abrazar a todos y siempre ve el lado positivo de la vida. Rapunzel es la creativa, estudia diseño, es muy alegra casi todo el tiempo, tiene 20 y sale con un chico llamado Eugene. Por ultimo tenemos a Anna, una simpática pelirroja de 20 años, estudia medios audiovisuales junto con Olaf, suele ser un poco ingenua pero tiene un buen corazón.

Todos viven en el departamento numero #301, del edificio que se encuentra entre las calles "Frozen" y "Snow" en el centro de Arendelle. El departamento de los chicos es bastante amplio, tres habitaciones, dos baños, una pequeña sala, cocina y una pequeño cuarto de lavado. Cada uno pagaba una parte de la renta y así todos se colaboraban. Anna y Rapunzel eran de una ciudad muy pequeña, que se encontraba a tres horas de distancia de Arendelle, ambas se conocía desde la secundaria y habían formado una gran amista, se podría decir que eran las mejores amigas. Por otro lado Olaf era originario de Arendelle, él había conocido a las chicas en una fiesta, un mes antes de que entraran a la universidad y rápidamente se gano el cariño de ambas.

-No me cansare de decirlo, amo esta terraza- decía Anna, que le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Rapunzel- Tenemos que darle gracias a Olaf, que fue el que encontró este departamento.

-Lo se, se que ustedes me aman- sonrió el chico, provocando las risas de sus amigas- ¿Harán algo mañana?

-Yo saldré con Eugene, ¿tu Anna?- pregunto Rapunzel.

-Creo que me quedare aquí, veré alguna película o algo así.

-Yo tengo que ir a comer con mis padres, supongo que nos veremos poco mañana- dijo Olaf mirando a sus amigas.

La platica continuo entre todos, hasta que empezó a caer la noche. Regresaron al departamento, donde cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación. La habitación de Anna, era la mas grande de todo el departamento, ella la había ganado en una apuesta que se hizo Olaf el primer día que todos llegaron al departamento. Dentro de esta, Anna la había decorado a su gusto, con algunos posters en las paredes, había unos cuantos peluches, la ropa sucia esparcida por toda la habitación era un extra.

Aunque el lugar era bastante agradable, aún así faltaban cosas. Como una televisión, grabadora, un escritorio para su computadora. Anna seguía dependiendo de sus padres, eso a ella no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, pero si había ocasiones en las que tenia que ahorrar bastante y eso significaba no gastar el dinero en ciertas cosas. Anna ya había tratado de conseguir un trabajo, para así solventar algunos gastos. Sin embargo, luego de haber sido rechazada en diez lugares, Anna se había resignado un poco sobre la posibilidad de trabajar.

Anna se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, mientras checaba Facebook en su laptop. El semestre en la universidad había iniciado bastante pesado para la pelirroja, ella era buen estudiante y sacaba buenas calificaciones. Había momentos en que su desempeño bajaba, pero no era nada serio. Anna tenia la gran fortuna de tener a Olaf en su mismo grupo y ambos se apoyaban en todo momento.

Mañana seria una largo día. Aunque no le molestaba estar sola del todo, después de todo los tres pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, era normal que pasar casi todo un día sola iba a ser bastante aburrido.

Amanecía nuevamente en Arendelle. Anna se levanto bastante ese día, tan era así que no pudo encontrar a ninguno de sus compañeros de piso. Aun en pijama y con el cabello hecho un desastre, Anna empezó a prepararse algo para comer. Con la televisión de la sala encendida, Anna seguía preparando su comida, mientras pensaba que podía hacer ese día.

" _Podría quedarme aquí a ver películas o salir a caminar"_ pensaba mientras revisaba su Facebook en su celular.

Estando inmersa en sus pensamientos, algo la saco de su pequeño trance. El sonido de varias personas que provenía del pasillo, de afuera de su departamento, la hizo llenarse de curiosidad. Impulsada por esa curiosidad, Anna se acerco a la puerta y mirando por la mirilla, pudo ver que a varios hombres subiendo muebles, cajas y muchas otras cosas.

" _Alguien se esta mudando"_ se dijo, hacia tiempo que nadie vivía en el departamento 302.

Anna paso al menos veinte minutos mirando por la mirilla de la puerta, observando como aquellos hombres entraban y salían del departamento 302. Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio, un elegante deportivo se estacionaba frente al camión de mudanza. De este bajo una chica rubia platino, aparentaba tener unos 21 años. Miraba atentamente el edificio, el que seria su nuevo hogar, volteo a mirar su teléfono celular, la mudanza apenas tenia unos cuantos minutos de haber llegado, por lo que se dispuso a entrar en el edificio para supervisar la mudanza.

La pelirroja aun seguía en la puerta. Ahora trataba de agudizar mas su vista, al mirar la llegada de una chica rubia. Hubo un momento extraño, en donde aquella chica miro en dirección al departamento de Anna, por un momento la pelirroja sintió que la estaba mirando directamente, como si supiera que la estaba espiando. La chica no lucia ninguna expresión en su rostro, lucia serio pero había algo mas.

" _¿Sera ella la que se vaya a mudar?"_ pensó al darse cuenta que la chica comenzó a dar lo que parecían ordenes a aquellos hombres.

Después de casi dos horas de trabajo. Por fin los hombres habían por terminada su labor, dos horas en las que Anna no se había despegado de la puerta. Al parecer Anna había encontrado el perfecto distractor para su domingo. La chica rubia aun seguía ahí, mirando su celular sin expresión alguna y quizás cerciorándose de los últimos detalles de la mudanza. Era obvio que aun faltaba varias cosas, pero la parte mas tediosa y pesada al parecer ya había acabado. La rubia platinada hablaba con unos de los hombres, Anna apenas si podía entender que era lo que posiblemente le decía. Los dos terminaron por darse la mano y aquel hombre y sus trabajadores pasaron a retirarse. Anna soltó un pequeño suspiro, su entretenimiento había acabado, pero ahora tenia algo muy bueno que contarle a sus compañeros de piso.

Antes de irse del lugar, la chica rubia volvió a mirar en dirección a la puerta de Anna y como una simple y extraña coincidencia, Anna estaba cruzando su mirada con la de aquella chica. La ahora nueva inquilina del departamento 302, sacudió su cabeza y procedió a salir del edificio. Anna aprovecho ese momento para correr hacia una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle, el camión de mudanza ya se había ido pero el deportivo de la chica aun seguía ahí. Miraba atentamente como la rubia se subía a su auto y procedía a alejarse poco a poco. Anna se quedo unos cuantos segundo mirando por la ventana, hasta que el deportivo se perdió de su vista. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Habrá comprado el departamento o solo rentado? ¿Será amable o no? Esas y muchas mas preguntas eran las que Anna se hacia en ese momento, recordaba que desde la vez en la que ella y los demás se habían mudado, el departamento 302 estaba vacío y nadie parecía haber vivido ahí antes.

La tarde empezaba a caer y Anna volvía a encontrarse aburrida. Había terminado sus deberes de la universidad, ya había visto dos películas y no había nada interesante en Facebook. Como ultimo recurso y también para saber ¿cómo estaban? Anna tomo el teléfono y llamo a casa de sus padres. Anna solía llamarlos casi todos los días desde que ella se mudo a Arendelle. Sus padres no eran precisamente los mas ricos del mundo, pero hasta el momento tenían el capital necesario para que Anna siguiera con sus estudios.

-Si ¿diga?- contesto una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola mamá, soy Anna.

-Anna me da mucho gusto escucharte. ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada en especial, solo quería hablar contigo y con papá, estoy sola en el departamento así que, tu sabes.

-Entiendo hija. Bueno ¿qué te puedo decir? Tu padre ahorita esta trabajando y…

-Pero es domingo, no se supone que el descansa los domingos.

-Sucede que tu padre esta teniendo mucho trabajo en estos días en la oficina, ¿por qué? No quiere decirme.

-Espero que no sea muy cansado para el…

Anna siguió platicando con su madre de diversas cosas, escuela, amigos, familia e incluso hubo un momento donde empezaron a platicar de la mayor obsesión de Anna, el chocolate.

-Tengo que colgar hija- dijo su madre.

-Comprendo mamá, cuando llegue papá dile que le mando muchos saludos.

-Lo hare hija, que estés muy bien.

-Por supuesto, hasta pronto mamá.

-Hasta luego, Anna.

Pasadas unas horas, Rapunzel y Olaf llegaron al mismo tiempo al departamento. Anna se encontraba en la sala del mismo, aun en pijama, pero había pasado un muy interesante domingo.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Bastante bien, ¿hiciste algo el día de hoy?- decía Rapunzel desde la cocina.

-Si, bueno fue un día bastante…interesante diría yo

-¿Así? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Olaf que se escuchaba muy curioso.

-Les tengo una noticia- decía Anna, haciendo que sus amigos se acercaran a ella para escuchar la noticia- ¿Están listos?

-Solo dilo y ya Anna, no nos tengas con la angustia- dijo Rapunzel.

Anna los miro a los dos y con un sonrisa por fin soltaba la tan esperada noticia.

-Una chica se acaba de mudar al departamento 302- la sorpresa en sus compañeros no se hizo esperar.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿La conociste?- pregunto Olaf.

-No exactamente. Estuve observando toda la mudanza y así. La chica parece ser una persona bastante amable, eso creo.

-Me alegra que vayamos a tener a una persona de nuestra, es algo fastidioso tener que vivir con muchos adultos.

-Tu lo haz dicho.

Los tres chicos empezaron a reír, al recordar en todos los problemas que se habían metido anteriormente con los demás vecinos. Por problemas como el ruido, alguna que otra fiesta, etc. Después todos acordaron que si mañana veían a la nueva chica, le darían una calurosa bienvenida.

 **XXXXXXX**

Elsa se encontraba mirando su antigua habitación vacía, aun quedaban algunas cosas por llevar al nuevo departamento, pero mañana mismo ella llevaría algunas cosas. Aunque el semestre en la universidad había ya empezado, su padre se las había arreglado para que la universidad permitiera el ingreso de Elsa. Ella vivía en Arendelle con sus padres, sin embargo había tomado la decisión de vivir sola, aunque sea en la misma ciudad quería sentir esa experiencia de ser un poco mas "independiente".

Ella es una chica bastante seria, siempre con los pies en la tierra y centrada en lo que tiene que hacer. Casi no tiene amigos y algunas personas cercanas a ella, la describirían simplemente como una persona fría, en ciertos aspectos. Cosa que a Elsa no parecía importarle mucho.

Elsa parpadeo varias veces al sentir vibrar su teléfono. Era su madre la quien estaba marcando. Elsa suspiro por un momento antes de atender a su madre.

-¿Mamá?

-Elsa, ¿qué tal el nuevo departamento? ¿te gusta?

-Es bastante cómodo y amplio.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso de ti, tu padre dice que has tomado una elección bastante madura.

-Mamá seguiré viviendo aquí en Arendelle, no es como si me hubiera ido a otra ciudad.

-Aun así la experiencia es la que cuenta. Has estado lejos de Arendelle por un tiempo, así que te deseo lo mejor. También sobre tu decisión de estudiar comunicación y medios audiovisuales. ¿Sabes que día iniciaras?

-Tengo entendido que mañana mismo, papá dice que mandara a los de la mudanza a llevar las ultimas cosas por la mañana. Yo llevara unas cuantas saliendo de la escuela.

-Por cierto hija, ¿cuál es la dirección de tu departamento.

" _No puedo creer que aun no lo sepas, te lo dije esta mañana"_ se dijo Elsa para si misma y soltando un enorme suspiro procedió a responderle a su madre.

-Es el edificio numero 211 que se encuentra entre las calles "Frozen y Snow", el numero del departamento es 302.

-Oh si lo había olvidado, bueno hija tengo que irme. Buena suerte.

-Gracias- Elsa termino por colgar.

Con la vista una vez mas dirigida hacia la habitación vacía. Elsa soltó un enorme suspiro, mañana seria un día pesado.

* * *

 **Hey! Aquí yo de nuevo, ¿qué les** **pareció? Se que es algo corto pero supongo que es porque apenas esto comienza. Ahora quiero decirles algo antes que nada:**

 **Esta historia en particular tendrá muchos aspectos personales de mi vida (Dato curioso: Yo vive por casi 3 años en un departamento con el numero 302 y en un edificio que era 211) Lo digo porque estoy pasando por una etapa algo delicada en mi vida, muchos me dicen que es la crisis de los 20 y de mas cosas. Eso no quiere decir que no habrá grandes momentos "Elsanna" en esta historia ;) (habrá muchos)**

 **Adoro esta pareja, de Elsa y de Anna, así cuando estaba pensado en esta historia me dije "Si ¿por que no? vamos a escribirla" Y aquí esta :D muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leerla y yo espero que si te vaya a gustar :D**

 **Nos vemos luego :)**


	2. Vamos a conocerla

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 2: Vamos a conocerla.

La semana iniciaba de la mejor manera. Y no solo por hecho de que ahora, Anna y sus compañeros de piso tendrían a una nueva vecina. También eran los últimos días de Febrero y eso significaba que el cumpleaños de la pelirroja se acercaba, mas concretamente el 21 de marzo, el inicio de la primavera.

Las primeras clases ya habían acabado y los chicos disfrutaban del almuerzo en la cafetería. Hablaban sobre diversos temas, pero el tema principal era aquella chica del departamento 302. Muchos pensarían que le estaban dando mucha importancia a eso, sobre todo Anna era la que mas importancia le daba. Era algo obvio. Ellos eran los mas jóvenes de todo el edificio, ya que la mayoría consistía en matrimonios o personas solteras pero arriba de cuarenta años. Por lo que tener a una chica de maso menos su misma edad, era bastante agradable.

-¿Qué les parece si hablamos con ella, después de clases?- decía Anna dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

-¿Podríamos invitarla a la terraza?- completo Olaf.

-Tranquilos chicos, va a creer que somos unos locos- rio Rapunzel ante la actitud de sus compañeros- Actuemos normal y solo le daremos la bienvenida.

-Bien creo que tienes razón. ¿Me pregunto, cómo será?- dijo Anna.

La conversación continuo sobre como darle la bienvenida a esa misteriosa chica. Hubo varias propuestas pero al final todos concordaron, con simplemente en ir a saludarla, presentarse y tal vez invitarle un día a algún café o alguna fiesta.

En la mente de Anna seguía la imagen de aquella rubia platino. No entendía porque la tenia en la cabeza. Simplemente ahí estaba. Es como cuando escuchas una canción y esa canción tiene algo que no te la puedes quitar de la cabeza, así durante semanas. Esa era la misma sensación que Anna tenia con aquella chica. Recordaba si alguna vez esto le había pasado antes, obviamente con alguna persona.

Anna solo miraba por la ventana de su salón de clases. Prestando poca atención a lo que el maestro decía. La curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica del departamento 302, crecía mas y mas al pasar de los minutos.

Por fin sonó el timbre de salida. Las clases ese día terminaba y con eso Anna era la primera en la puerta de salida de la universidad. Lucia como una niña que espera los regalos de navidad. Esa actitud era muy parecida a la que Anna mostraba cuando se trataba de chocolate por ejemplo.

Anna ya se encontraba esperando a Rapunzel y a Olaf afuera del auto de Olaf. Era un pequeño auto, que sus padres le habían regalado. No era el gran lujo pero vaya que los sacaba de apuro. Olaf lo había llamado tiernamente como "malvavisco". Los tres subieron al auto y partieron hacia su departamento. Durante el camino siguieron repasando el plan, se prenotarían con la chica, la invitarían a tomar algo a la terraza y conversarían, así debía de ser.

El departamento estaba relativamente cerca de la universidad. No tardaron mucho en llegar y les sorprendió ver a una chica bajar de un deportivo con unas cajas, que lucían bastante pesadas para ella. Olaf estaciono el auto y Anna salió disparada para auxiliar a esa chica, que estaba a punto de caer por culpa del peso.

Con un movimiento casi felino, Anna logro llegar justo a tiempo para evitar que la chica se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Estas bien?- dijo Anna, sosteniendo una de las cajas que estaba por caerse.

-Si…gracias por tu ayuda- contesto Elsa. Mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-No es necesario, tengo todo bajo control.

-Pues no lo parece, déjame ayudarte.

Elsa seguía mirando atentamente a Anna. Esta le bridaba una amable sonrisa. Ante eso y la llegada de Olaf y Rapunzel quienes también se ofrecieron a ayudarla con sus cosas, Elsa acepto, aunque fue mas por cortesía que por otra cosa.

El edificio tenia elevador, pero llevaba casi dos años en reparación. Llevaba así desde que a alguien se le había ocurrido el tratar de subir dos sofás al ultimo piso.

Los chicos se sorprendieron, excepto Anna, que aquella chica se trataba de la nueva inquilina del departamento 302. Anna trato de disimular un poco, ella ya la "conocía", pero no le iba a decir que la estuvo espiando por su puerta desde su puerta el primer día que llego.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo Elsa muy educadamente.

-Cuando quieras, estamos a solo unos pasos de ti- decía Olaf con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que mi simpático amigo quiere decir- menciono Anna con una risa nerviosa- Es que nosotros somos tus vecinos. Vivimos justo enfrente- señalando la puerta del otro departamento.

-Oh con que es eso. Bueno muchas gracias y adiós- dijo muy cortante la rubia platino.

-Oye espera. ¿quieres a la terraza del edificio? Aunque no lo creas uno pasa un rato agradable ahí, nosotros solemos ir muy seguido.

-Me parece una agradable oferta…

-Anna, me llamo Anna Summer…

" _Genial Anna, ya la estas invitando y ni siquiera te has presentado"_ se dijo Anna para si misma.

-Como decía, Anna, me parece una oferta agradable pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vamos solo será solo por un momento.

-Anna no insistas, si ella no quiere ir no la obligues- decía Rapunzel.

Elsa pensó por un instante. Ella estaba mintiendo, en realidad no tenia nada que hacer, simplemente no quería socializar.

Las constantes insistencias de Anna, pero sobretodo la mención de que prepararían algo de chocolate caliente. Hizo que Elsa al final aceptara el acompañar a sus nuevos vecinos a la terraza.

Esa tarde no podía ser mejor. Había un cielo completamente despejado y para variar hacia algo de calor. Arendelle no era precisamente el lugar mas caluroso del mundo y menos en esa época del año. Por lo que el tener ese clima era mas que perfecto.

En la terraza del edificio había una pequeña zona de invernadero. No era como tal un invernadero, simplemente había un buen numero de plantas colocadas ahí, que estaban debajo de un tejado y que los demás inquilinos solían regar por las tardes. También había algunas sillas de playa, una mesa y un asador para una buena parrillada. Elsa tenia que admitir que la pelirroja tenia razón, era un lugar bastante agradable para pasar el rato.

A pesar de haber de aceptado la invitación de Anna, Elsa no estaba colaborando mucho que digamos. Todos se encontraban platicando sobre cualquier cosa o haciendo algún tipo de chiste. Mientras que Elsa se limitaba a reír levemente y darle algunos sorbos a su chocolate.

-Y bien Elsa, ¿por qué te mudaste?- pregunto Olaf.

-Motivos personales- contesto muy secamente.

-¿Alguno en especial?- ahora Anna era la que preguntaba.

-Mi padre cree que el vivir sola me ayudara a ser mas independiente.

 _¿Por qué le contestaste a ella?_ \- se pregunto.

-Ya veo y ¿por qué este departamento?- seguía Anna preguntando.

-Me gusto la zona, nada en especial.

-Nosotras tenemos que darle las gracias a Olaf, el fue quien encontró este lugar- dijo Rapunzel.

Mientras Rapunzel y Olaf recordaban aquel momento. Anna cruzo su mirada con la de Elsa, ahora no había una puerta de por medio. La mirada de Elsa era bastante fría, contrarrestando mucho con la de Anna. De igual forma Elsa también miraba atentamente a la pelirroja. Anna estaba sonriendo muy animada, se notaba bastante de feliz y muy positiva, algo muy diferente a como ella solía ser.

Elsa desvió su mirada su mirada hacia otra parte. Y simplemente se limito a seguir escuchando las historias que sus nuevos vecinos le contaban. La tarde siguió avanzado. Conforme pasaban las horas y los temas a conversar, los chicos notaron que Elsa era una persona de muy pocas palabras. Se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas y directas, no contaba mucho su vida o alguna otra cosas. Curiosamente cada vez que Anna le preguntaba algo o hacia un comentario en que ponía a Elsa a participar. La rubia platino contestaba de manera diferente, un poco mas abierta si se podría decir así.

-Bueno…fue un gusto el compartir esta tarde con ustedes, pero tengo que irme- dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie.

-¿No te quedaras mas tiempo?- pregunto Olaf.

-Como dije antes, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- decía Anna mirándola a los ojos.

-Vivimos en el mismo edificio, será normal que nos veamos.

-Oh si es cierto, soy una tonta claro es obvio porque tu pues vives justo frente a nosotros. Seria una locura que no nos volviéramos a ver a menos que nos evitáramos, espera ¿qué? No, no, no quise decir, nosotros no queremos evitarte y…

-Gracias por el chocolate- interrumpió Elsa- Estuvo delicioso, adiós.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de alguno de ellos. Elsa se marcho del lugar, dejando muy pensativos a los tres amigos.

-Es algo fría- menciono Olaf.

-Y que lo digas, pensé que seria algo diferente- decía Anna que quitaba su vista de la puerta por donde se entraba al edificio.

Los chicos permanecieron por uno cuantos minutos mas, antes de también regresar a su departamento. Bajando por las escaleras, justo antes de entrar al departamento. Anna se frenaba por un instante. Su vista, como en aquella ocasión, se volvía a centrar en la puerta del departamento 302. Y sin que Anna lo supiera, Elsa se encontraba justo detrás de la puerta, mirando por la mirilla en dirección hacia Anna. Los papeles parecían haberse invertido.

" _¿Por qué miras hacia acá?_ \- se pregunto la rubia.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Elsa se mudo al departamento 302. A Anna aun le pica la curiosidad de saber un poco mas de ella. Sabia las cosas mas básicas de ella, por ejemplo, que Elsa es un año mayor que ella, que al parecer le gusta el chocolate, que estudiaba la universidad. Fuera de eso Anna no sabia mas. Incluso durante toda la semana, después de aquella tarde en la terraza, Anna solo se cruzo con Elsa un par de ocasiones y solo intercambiaron un simple saludo.

Como ya era costumbre a la hora del almuerzo. Anna en compañía de sus otros compañeros se encontraban platicando de varias cosas. Aunque el tema principal, era que la universidad había decidió reabrir la cabina de radio escolar. Era mas que nada un proyecto que la escuela ofrecía para los estudiantes de la carrera de comunicación. La idea era bastante sencilla, se elegían a dos personas como conductores y estos tenían la tarea de dar noticias referentes a la universidad, poner algo de música y crear un buen ambiente. Sin embargo nadie duraba mas de un mes ahí, ya que los que tomaban el "trabajo" generalmente se ponían a hacer bromas, declaraciones de amor y cualquier otra cosa que no tenia nada que ver.

La hora del descanso estaba por terminar y los chicos se disponían a ir a sus respectivos salones. Anna se separo por un momento para atender una llamada que estaba recibiendo. Era su madre.

-Hola mama, ¿Qué sucede?

-Anna…hay algo que tengo que decirte,

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta todo bien?

-Recuerdas que te había mencionado que tu padre tenia mucho trabajo en estos días.

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…veras…hubo unos cambios en su empresa y tuvieron que recortar personal…

-¿Despidieron a papá?

-Anna no te preocupes, el pago de la universidad ya se hizo y también el del departamento de este mes. Así que…¿Anna?...¿¡Anna!?

Anna no pudo contestar. Tenia la respiración agitada, estaba preocupada por su padre. El era un buen hombre, jamás se había metido en problemas, ¿por qué ahora pasaba esto? Y también, si su padre ya no tenia, eso significaba que su carrera estaba en peligro. Anna tenia que actuar y tenia que ser rápido.

-¿Mamá?- por fin Anna respondió.

-Anna estará todo bien, no te preocupes.

-Tengo que volver a clases, hablare contigo llegando al departamento, ¿vale?

-Esta bien hija, recuerda todo estará bien.

Anna caminaba con dirección a su salón de clases. Tenia la mirada perdida. A pesar de las palabras de su madre, ella estaba segura de que esto no tenia buena pinta.

Olaf noto a Anna diferente. La actitud que ella siempre mostraba a todos, contrastaba bastante con la actitud que ahora ella tenia. No pudo evitar preguntarle como se sentía. Anna se limito a decir que se encontraba bien, pero todo era mentira.

-Anna te conozco, se que algo te pasa- insistió su amigo.

-Yo…a quien quiero engañar, si algo paso Olaf.

-¿Qué pasa?

Anna comenzó a explicarle toda la situación. Olaf no pudo contener su expresión de sorpresa ante la noticia. Esto era algo serio. Olaf le dio palabras de apoyo a la pelirroja.

Las horas pasaron y la hora de salir había llegado. Anna no quiso regresar al departamento en compañía de Olaf y Rapunzel y opto por caminar. Tenia que despejar su cabeza. El trayecto de regreso para ella fue algo largo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que todas sus dudas se disiparan.

" _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?"_ \- se repetía una y otra vez.

La expresión de preocupación, nerviosa y de cierta tristeza, de pronto empezó a desaparecer. ¿La causa? Justo en la entrada del edificio se encontraba Elsa, buscando algo dentro de su bolso.

Elsa hurgaba dentro de su bolso, tratando de encontrar sus llaves. Su búsqueda fue interrumpida, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Se trataba de nada menos que de aquella chica pelirroja, Anna.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Anna.

-No exactamente, es solo que no encuentro mis llaves.

-Oh no hay problema.

Enseguida Anna uso su juego de llaves para abrir la puerta del edificio. Elsa al ver el amable gesto de Anna, no pudo evitar sonreírle, aunque fue una sonrisa apenas visible. Ese simple gesto de la rubia, basto para que Anna olvidare por unos momentos todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Acompaño a Elsa hasta la puerta del departamento. Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, excepto hasta el final.

-Gracias por ayudarme, ya son dos veces que lo haces- dijo Elsa, abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Por fin había encontrado las llaves.

-Si para la próxima, tendré que cobrarte jeje.

-Supongo…bueno hasta pronto Anna.

Elsa termino por despedirse y cerro la puerta tras de si. Anna se quedo ahí unos instantes antes de entrar ahora ella a su departamento. No sin antes echar una ultima vista, hacia aquella puerta que tenia marcado el numero 302. Aunque haya sido por un momento, el día de Anna no había sido tan malo después de todo.


	3. Son las elegidas

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Son las elegidas.

El día no había empezado de la mejor para Anna. Luego de haber recibido ayer la noticia de su padre, Anna no pudo dormir en toda la noche o bueno al menos por un momento logro dormir. Y mas cuando a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de Elsa y de cómo la había ayudado. Era bastante extraño que pensado en esa chica rubia platino, Anna lograra tranquilizarse, aunque fuera por unos instantes. A pesar de todo eso, su angustia no desaparecía tan fácil.

Por lo general Anna tardaba al menos unas dos horas en alistarse para ir a la universidad. Ahora lo había hecho en tan solo en quince minutos. No porque se le haya hecho tarde o algo parecido. Simplemente no tenia muchas energías para hacerlo. Una blusa sencilla, sudadera deportiva, pants y unos converses era todo lo que necesitaba. Tampoco había maquillaje alguno en su rostro. Cualquiera que la viera diría sin dudar, que esa chica era todo menos la Anna a la que todos conocían.

Una vez mas Anna había optado por ir caminando a la universidad. Sabia que sus amigos tratarían de levantarle el animo, pero no estaba de humor para eso. En el camino Anna empezaba a recordar el primer día en que llego a Arendelle. Ya antes había visitado la ciudad, pero esa era la primera vez que pasaba mas tres días en ella, además de que ahora tendría que aprenderse el nombre de las calles, ruta de autobuses por si acaso. Sus labios se curvearon un poco formando una leve sonrisa. Anna recordó que habían sido cinco ocasiones en las que, literalmente se había perdido en Arendelle, esto al tratar de regresar a su departamento. Lo ultimo que supo aquella vez es que se encontraba en la playa cerca del antiguo castillo de Arendelle.

Todos esos recuerdos que tenia, la primera fiesta que hicieron en el departamento, la mega guerra de comida en la cafetería iniciada por Merida, la capitana del equipo de arco. Aquella fiesta en la playa en casa de Ariel. Esos y muchos mas que había vivido en tan solo dos años, de un día para otro todo eso podría cambiar. Si Anna no lograba encontrar una manera de cómo pagar su carrera o que su padre consiguiera un nuevo trabajo, la que llegara primero. La pelirroja sabia que no toda la vida dependería de sus padres, pero tenia que aceptar que por el momento ella no tenia ninguna experiencia laboral y las cosas en la universidad estaban algo pesadas ya que se venia el primer periodo de exámenes.

Después de caminar por un buen rato. Anna por fin llego a la universidad. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran tan siquiera entrar, fue interceptada por el guardia de la entrada. Diciéndole que el director la requería en su oficina lo mas pronto posible. Anna al escuchar eso empezó a imaginarse lo peor. Tal vez le dirían que estaba dada de baja de la escuela. No quiso hacerse falsas idea y soltando un enorme suspiro se dirigió a la oficina.

Al llegar por fin a la oficina del director. Luego de haber tenido que aguantar una platica bastante incomoda con la secretaria. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como platos y no era para menos. Había otra chica ahí en la oficina y se trataba de nada menos que de Elsa. Una vez mas la chica del departamento 302 se cruzaba con ella.

Elsa miro atentamente a la pelirroja. No tenia la mas mínima idea de que ella también asistiera a esa universidad. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor seria muy lógico el que eso pasara. Es decir Anna le había dicho cual era la carrera que estudiaba y ella también estudiaba lo mismo, la diferencia seria que ella iba un semestre arriba a diferencia de ella.

Al ver a Elsa ahí sentada, Anna empezó a maldecir su tan mala suerte. Mas que porque tenia el peor aspecto y Elsa era todo lo contrario a ella.

-Señorita Summers, tome asiento por favor- menciono el director.

-Ah ¿qué? Si, si, si claro, claro- dijo Anna bastante nerviosa.

-Bien, iré directo al grano. Como sabrán recientemente la escuela a decidido reabrir el proyecto "Cabina Escolar" para los estudiantes de la carrera de comunicación y medios audiovisuales. Anteriormente se hacia una especie de sorteo en donde se seleccionaban a los candidatos para ocupar el puesto de conductores.

-Pensé que ese proyecto se cancelo porque…usted sabe nadie lo tomaba enserio- dijo Anna.

-Precisamente señorita Summers. La universidad a decidido otorgar un beneficio extra para todos aquellos que sean seleccionados y…

-¿Quiere decir que nosotras fuimos seleccionadas?- pregunto Elsa interrumpiendo al director.

-Exactamente señorita Winter.

" _Winter, tiene el mismo apellido que el director"_ pensaba Anna.

-Verán la universidad a decidido que si se otorga a los estudiantes una cantidad de dinero, ustedes saben para solventar sus gastos y ese tipo de cosas…

-No le parece poco ético lo que hacen. Alentar a estudiantes a permanecer en un proyecto solo por dinero- decía Elsa.

-No del todo. El dinero que cada una reciba solo se puede utilizar para fines escolares, ya sea para la colegiatura o materiales. Además de que el pago no se otorgará, si es que no permanecen los dos estudiantes.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Anna.

-Quiere decir que usted y la señorita Winter tienen que presentar el programa las dos, no puede ser de forma individual. De no cumplir con eso, no habrá el pago acordado.

Por un momento brillo una pequeña luz para Anna. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, solo bastaba que Elsa aceptara y un gran peso de ella se quitara, tal vez no seria el pago completo para la colegiatura pero si que seria una gran ayuda.

-Yo acepto, dígame donde firmo- dijo Anna muy emocionada.

-Pues yo no acepto- decía muy cortante.

-¿Qué?- Anna se sorprendió bastante.

-No me malinterpretes, no es por ti si es lo que estas pensando. Solo que no me apetece hacerlo, es todo.

-Oh…ya veo, pero supongo que no hay problema por eso, ¿verdad? Solo tendrían que encontrar a otra persona.

-Me temo que no es así señorita Summers. Vera el proyecto, aunque se reabierto, sigue estando a prueba. Si los estudiantes seleccionados no se ponen de acuerdo, el proyecto una vez mas se cancelara.

Un sudor frio le recorrió la cara de Anna. Ahora resultaba que tenia que depender de la decisión de Elsa y esta parecía que no quería cooperar.

-Escuchen, porque no lo piensan con mas calma. Tienen una semana para responder, así que tienen tiempo.

Luego de las palabras del director. Elsa simplemente agradeció la oportunidad y una vez mas se negaba. Salió de la oficina dejando a Anna muy pensativa. Le tomo algunos segundos a Anna volver a la realidad y salió detrás de Elsa.

Elsa caminaba tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien la seguía. Anna la había alcanzado cuando ella bajaba las escaleras. Sabia perfectamente que era lo que buscaba Anna.

-Escucha, Anna, no tengo nada contra ti pero no quiero participar en ese proyecto- decía Elsa mirando a Anna.

-Elsa por favor, es una oportunidad única para mi.

-A mi no me interesa ese dinero.

-A mi si, por favor di que si.

-¿Qué ganaría yo?

-Pues…tu este…

-Lo ves, así que por favor te pido que no insistas.

Anna se quedo mirando como Elsa se alejaba lentamente. No podía creer que aquella chica fuera tan fría.

 **XXXXXX**

Una linda tarde en Arendelle. Anna se encontraba tomando un café con Kristoff, un chico rubio miembro del equipo de futbol de la universidad. También estudiaba la misma carrera que ella, pero al igual que Elsa él iba un semestre arriba. Desde hace algunos meses Anna empezó a "salir" con él, pero no terminaba por formalizar nada. Anna aun lo consideraba un buen amigo y si tenia a alguien a quien contarle sobre algunos problemas ese era Krisotff.

-Debiste haberla escuchado Kristoff, fue tan fría, como si en verdad no le interesara- dijo Anna dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-Quizás en verdad no le interese.

-Pero uno no actúa de esa manera. Es decir hasta por cortesía no puedes ser tan frio.

-Te entiendo. Y ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lose. Técnicamente ella vive justo enfrente de mis narices, podría tratar de convencerla pero eso podría ser contraproducente. Quizás llegue a odiarme- Anna soltó un enorme suspiro- Tal vez mis días en Arendelle estén contados.

-No te desanimes Anna veras que todo estará bien.

-Eso espero.

Los dos chicos siguieron pasando un rato agradable. Lo que mas necesitaba Anna en ese momento era alejarse por un instante de sus problemas, alejarse de Elsa. Kristoff al ver así a Anna, le propuso la idea de ir por un helado de chocolate, eso siempre ponía de buen humor a la pelirroja. Anna acepto muy emocionada la oferta.

Una vez pagado sus bebidas, al salir del lugar, Kristoff tomo la mano de Anna y trato de acercarse para besarla. Anna al ver esto se alejo un poco para así evitar el beso del rubio.

-Anna…

-Kristoff, tu sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo pero…aun no estoy segura de…tu sabes…tener algo.

-Entiendo…bueno vamos por el helado, ¿quieres?- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

Anna le devolvió el gesto. No le gustaba tenerlo en esa situación, pero ahora tenia muchas mas cosas en la cabeza de que preocuparse, como para ahora tener la atención de un novio.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento 302. Elsa se encontraba revisando sus redes sociales. No solía actualizar muchos pero siempre había algo nuevo que ver. En su mente aun seguía la imagen de Anna pidiéndole que aceptara el ser su compañera de "trabajo" pero si no había algo que verdaderamente le afectara a ella, no iba a aceptar. Siempre había sido así, incluso desde que era una niña. En realidad Elsa no podría decir que tenia algún amigo o amiga, para ella solo estaba su mundo y nada mas.

Se vendrían días pesados para ella. Anna seguramente trataría de convencerla de que de mil y un maneras de que ella aceptara. También el que la pelirroja viva a pocos metros de ella no ayudaría mucho. Sin embargo esto ya la había pasado antes y siempre Elsa se salía con la suya. ¿Qué habría de diferente esta vez?

-¿Quién me esta llamando?- dijo Elsa al escuchar sonar su celular- Hola mamá.

-Hola hija, ¿cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Qué tal los primeros días de universidad?- pregunto su madre muy entusiasmada.

-Agradables pero nada que reportar- dijo Elsa sin mucho animo.

-Ya veo…¿Haz hecho algún amigo o amiga, Elsa?

-Mamá ya hemos hablado antes de eso. No estoy ahí para hacer amigos.

-Elsa solo me preocupo por ti. Nunca has tenido algún amigo o algo parecido. Me preocupa que seas tan fría con…

-El frio nunca me a molestado.

-Esta bien, solo trata de abrirte un poco mas con las demás personas.

-Bueno…creo que si hay algo que contar…

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?

-Veras, fui seleccionada para un proyecto de radio de la universidad junto con otra chica. Que curiosamente resulto ser también mi vecina.

-Eso se escucha muy bien, creo que seria una excelente oport…

-Lo rechace.

-¿Qué?...¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya te lo eh dicho mamá, no me interesa- contesto Elsa algo molesta.

-Elsa…solo…no importa, solo quería saber como estabas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la conversación. Elsa sabia que su madre la alentaba a conocer mas personas, en si eso no tenia nada de malo. Elsa sintió una punzada en su corazón, aunque a ella no le gustaba hacer amigos, tampoco le gustaba ver a su madre triste.

-Mamá yo no quería…

-Esta bien hija, descuida. Solo prométeme que no ser tan fría, ¿esta bien?

-Si…lo prometo.

-Tengo que irme…cuídate mucho.

-Adiós mamá, también cuídate.

Elsa termino por colgar. Soltó un enorme suspiro y cerro los ojos para tratar de calmarse. Le sorprendió mucho que lo primero que vio, fue el recuerdo que tenia de esa tarde, Anna y ella platicando en las escaleras. Había sido algo cruel con la chica, tenia que pedir disculpas por eso y explicarle mejor la razón por la que no quería participar en ese proyecto.

" _Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé"_

* * *

 **Hola lectores, cómo está? Bueno no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión. Tal vez disculparme un poco por el capitulo, que es algo corto :( Pero pronto vendrán mas largos :D**

 **Me gusta que les este gustando la historia :D Bueno me despido por el momento, les mando un saludo :D**

 **PD: Contestare los reviews en otra ocasión, en este momento por falta de tiempo no puedo :(**


	4. No te rindas

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 4: No te rindas.

El despertador sonaba a la misma hora que de costumbre. Indicando que era hora de levantarse y prepararse para ir a la universidad. Elsa tenia un horario que siempre trataba de cumplir, no es que ella sea una fanática al orden ni mucho menos, solo le gusta tener todo bajo control. Elsa se daba un baño con agua tibia, prefería el agua fría a la caliente, pero el agua tibia no le molestaba. Después de un buen baño, Elsa escogía el atuendo que usaría para ese día, un discreto maquillaje y estaría lista.

Salió de su departamento con dirección al estacionamiento del edificio en la planta baja. Elsa venia mirando su celular, tanto es así que no pudo percatarse el momento en que Anna había chocado con ella.

-Lo siento mucho, no te vi venir, es mi culpa- se disculpo apresuradamente la pelirroja- Aun sigo medio dormida y además venia divagando sobre algunas cosas y no me di cuenta de que tu estabas aquí, no es como si me dieras igual que no es verdad, espera ¿qué?, no es eso yo solo…

-Entiendo, no tiene que disculparte- dijo Elsa que estaba muy tranquila.

-Oh bueno…¿vas a la universidad?

-Ah si, voy a la misma universidad que tu y tengo el mismo horario.

-Claro que si es obvio jeje…bueno supongo que tienes prisa y yo también así que… nos vemos- decía Anna que se notaba nerviosa.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Elsa no le dio mas importancia a esa situación y continuo con su camino. Podría jurar que Anna la estaba siguiendo, pero ya que ambas iban a la misma escuela era normal que la siguiera. Cuando por fin Elsa llego a la planta, subió a su auto y tomo rumbo hacia la universidad. Al salir del edificio noto que Anna iba caminando en la misma dirección.

" _¿Por qué camina a la universidad sola?_ \- se pregunto.

Mirándola detenidamente, Elsa recordó que el día que las citaron en la oficina del director, su tío, ella había sido algo grosera al no querer aceptar la propuesta de Anna. Tenia que pedirle disculpas, sin embargo ella no era una chica que hiciera esa clase de cosas, como disculparse con los demás, no porque fuera alguien con poco modales, si no por una razón mas sencilla, nunca había nadie a quien Elsa tuviera que pedirle disculpas.

Elsa acelero un poco para alcanzar a Anna. Ofrecerse a llevarla a escuela es una buena forma de pedir disculpas, al menos eso pensó ella en ese momento.

-¡Oye!- grito Elsa bajando el vidrio del asiento del copiloto- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?- pregunto Elsa.

-¿Es a mi?- dijo Anna algo desconcertada.

-Si es a ti, las dos vamos a la misma dirección así que…

-Oh no, no, no tienes porque molestarte, Elsa. Puedo caminar esta bien- dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa- A demás me hace falta un poco de ejercicio, estos chocolates no se bajan solos.

-No creo que lo necesites.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No nada- Elsa tampoco sabia que había dicho- Mira el otro día me comporto algo grosera contigo, con todo ese asunto del proyecto, solo quería…tu sabes…aamm…

-¿Disculparte?

-Si eso…disculparme contigo.

-Oh Elsa no tienes porque hacerlo. Yo también me comporte algo grosera, eso creo, cuando trate de convencerte y creo que no es la forma.

-Ya te dije que no quiero participar en eso.

-Soy algo persistente- sonrió Anna.

Elsa mostro una leve sonrisa y rodo los ojos. Termino por soltar un suspiro y por abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Bueno no pierdes nada si te subes.

-Yo…supongo que tienes razón, muchas gracias.

Anna subió por fin al auto de Elsa. En el trayecto Anna empezó a contarle algunas de sus anécdotas mas divertidas y locas que había pasado en la universidad. Elsa solo se limito a reír levemente y a mantener la vista en el camino. Las historias de Anna claro que eran interesantes, pero Elsa no sabia mucho como entrar en la conversación.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la universidad, Anna no desaprovecho la oportunidad de, una vez mas, invitar a Elsa a que participara en el proyecto. La respuesta de la rubia platino seguía siendo no. Anna trato de insistir una vez mas y Elsa otra vez volvía a decirle que no.

Las horas de clases pasaban y Anna trataba de pensar en alguna manera de hacer que Elsa cambiara de opinión. A pesar de que Elsa ya había dejado en claro que no quería ayudarla, esta oportunidad para Anna era una en un millón y la pelirroja haría hasta lo imposible para que Elsa le diera un si. Pero Anna también que aceptar que sus esfuerzos por el momento estaban siendo inútiles, ella no conocía nada de esa chica. Esto era porque en algún momento pensó en sobornarla con algo que haya le gustara y recordó que no la conocía. Parecía una misión imposible tratar de derretir la frialdad de aquella rubia platino.

Durante el almuerzo, Anna se encontraba en compañía de Olaf y Rapunzel. Anna no espero ni un momento para contarles lo que le había pasado esta mañana. Sus dos amigos estaban algo sorprendidos, mas por el hecho de que Elsa no parecía tener interés alguno en una personas.

-¿Podrías volverte su amiga Anna?- dijo Olaf siendo bastante optimista.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo Olaf, ella es algo…como decirlo…

-¿Fria?- decía Rapunzel.

-Si exactamente, tardaría una eternidad para que ella tan siquiera me considere una amiga. Y solo tengo 1 semana para convencerla de que acepte.

-Bueno esta es una buena oportunidad- dijo Olaf.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira hacia haya.

Olaf discretamente apunto hacia una de las mesas del fondo de la cafetería, donde ahí se encontraba Elsa leyendo un libro. Como siempre mostrando una cierta indiferencia hacia todos.

Anna entendió el mensaje. Así que tomando su charola de comida, se dirigió hacia aquella mesa, para hablar con la chica del departamento 302. Ese corto trayecto se volvía exageradamente largo, Anna que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de sentarse al lado de la rubia platino. No seria tan difícil, esta mañana prácticamente estuvieron a pocos centímetros, ¿qué había de diferente en esto?

-Hola…- saludo torpemente y no hubo respuesta. Elsa tenia la vista clavada en su libro- Esta bien…¿me puedo sentar aquí?

-La cafetería es libre, Summers, puedes hacerlo- dijo Elsa sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Bien…Elsa quisiera…yo quisiera disculparme por lo de la mañana. Tu sabes presionarte para que aceptes la propuesta y todo eso.

-Ya te di mi respuesta.

-Si lo se, pero no habría forma de que cambiaras de opinión.

-No, no la hay así que deja de hacerlo- respondió Elsa muy tranquila.

-Es solo que quisiera saber, si hay una posibilidad de tu cambies de opinión o que hubiera algo que te hiciera cambiar y…

-Quiero dejarte una cosa en claro- decía Elsa bastante seria, cerrando su libro y mirando fijamente a Anna.

La mirada de Elsa era bastante penetrante. Era muy difícil no poder mirar fijamente a esos grandes ojos azules de la rubia platino. Por un momento a Anna se fue el aliento, quizás mas por la mirada de Elsa que por las palabras que fuera a decirle en ese momento.

-Trato de no ser ruda contigo, ¿esta bien? No tengo interés alguno en ese proyecto, así que lo siento mucho pero no.

-¿Tienes que haber una razón?

-No, no la hay solo no quiero es todo, Summers.

-Anna…

.¿Disculpa?

-Mi nombre es Anna- dijo la pelirroja en un tono algo serio.

Bien…Anna, no tengo interés en ese proyecto. Así que por favor, no me sigas molestando.

Al terminar eso, Elsa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería. Mientras Anna solo la seguía con la mirada.

" _Muy bien Anna, eres una idiota"_ \- Anna maldecía su suerte.

Si existía pocas posibilidades de que Elsa aceptara la propuesta del proyecto. Bueno en ese momento se empezaban a apocar.

Anna seguía ahí sentada en una de las mesas del fondo. Mirando su comida. Ni siquiera se percato de que Kristoff se había sentado a su lado. Su rubio amigo, o lo que fuera que fuera, trato de animarla. Diciéndole de que todo estaría y de que no diera tanta importancia al asunto de Elsa. Anna sabia que no podía hacer eso. Elsa era mucho mas importante para Anna en ese momento.

 **XXXXXX**

Olaf y Rapunzel se encontraban en el departamento, planeando la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños para Anna. Faltaban pocos días para eso y con todo lo que le estaba pasando a Anna, sus amigos querían organizarle algo para que despajara su mente de ese tipo de cosas. Tenia que ser algo bastante bueno para hacer que Anna olvidara por un instante todo ese asunto, ya antes en el pasado los chicos habían hecho fiestas en el departamento, bastante buenas. Esta no tenia que ser la excepción.

Olaf planeaba decirle a su familia, que era dueña de una pastelería, que preparara un pastel enorme de chocolate con helado. Rapunzel por otro lado seria la encargada de distraer a para que esta no sospechara nada. Poco a poco los dos amigos comenzaron a repartirse la tareas. Por otro lado Anna se encontraba en su habitación, buscando trabajos en internet. Era bastante difícil, la mayoría pedían o experiencia en el trabajo o los que no lo hacían eran mal pagados.

Anna estaba ante un dilema muy grande. Si Elsa no iba a aceptar se su compañera en ese proyecto de radio y de que no había forma alguna de que alguien mas se sumara al proyecto. La única opción viable que le quedaba era conseguir un trabajo para poder pagar sus gastos de la escuela, posiblemente mudarse a un lugar mucho mas barato que seguramente estaría en una zona no tan segura de Arendelle. Tal vez tendría hasta que conseguir dos trabajos pero también estaba la otra opción. Aquella opción que Anna no quería tomar, que era dejar todo y regresar a su casa.

Sus padres habían hecho gran esfuerzo por ver a su querida y única hija entrar en la universidad. Ella la primera en toda su familia en hacerlo. Había muchas esperanzas sobre Anna.

Anna no podía dejarse vencer por todo eso. Se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de chocolate, el chocolate siempre la lograba poner de buen humor. Cuando salió hacia la cocina le sorprendió ver a sus compañeros de piso en la sala riéndose de algo. La televisión no estaba encendida así que eso a Anna le pareció algo raro.

-¿De qué ríen ustedes dos?- pregunto Anna sonriendo.

-De nada en especial es solo que…

-Sshh Olaf aun no.

-Muy bien me van a decir, ¿qué están tramando?

-No es nada Anna, es que Rapunzel y yo estamos planeando algo…

-¡Olaf!

-Jeje esta bien, al parecer es su secreto y no quiero saber que es- Anna rio ante la mirada que sus dos amigos le pusieron. Como si no ocultaran nada.

Anna no le dio mas importancia al asunto y dejo a sus amigos seguir planeando, lo que sea que estuvieran planeando y regreso a la concina para buscar su tan amado chocolate.

 **XXXXXX**

Cambiando un poco la costumbre de los últimos días. Anna en esta ocasión iría a la universidad, junto con sus compañeros de piso, como lo había sido casi siempre. Por al menos este día Anna quería olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Volvía a recuperar aquella actitud alegre, fresca e incluso algo infantil que tanto la caracterizaba. Sus amigos se alegraron mucho de "recuperar" a la vieja Anna.

Al llegar por fin a la universidad. Anna se quedo atrás por un momento, compraría algo rápido cafetería antes de entrar a clases.

Cuando esta ya había comprado lo que quería. Se dispuso a apresurar su paso. Faltaban ya pocos minutos para entrar a clase y no quería tener otra mas. Sin embargo justo antes de salir se encontró con el directo Winter, el tío de Elsa, con quien choco accidentalmente.

-Oh lo siento mucho director, yo no lo vi y es que tenia algo de prisa y usted venia en la misma dirección que yo, así que no me di cuenta que…

-Tranquila señorita Summers, estoy bien- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Oh…me alegra escucharlo jeje.

-¿Tiene algo de prisa?

-Si algo director Winter y tengo que darme prisa porque si no me pondrán falta y no creo que usted quiera eso o ¿si? Espera ¿qué? Claro que usted no quiero eso- Anna termino por soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Antes de que se marche, señorita Summers. ¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo, usted y la señorita Winter? Con respecto a lo del proyecto.

-¿Con Elsa?- Anna por un momento no sabia si debía de decirle o no- Las cosas van…van bastante bien…

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Quiero decir que- Anna no era muy buena mintiendo y ella lo sabia- Esta bien las cosas van algo mal. Ella no quiere aceptar.

-Ya veo. Me imagine que algo así pasaría.

-¿Usted? ¿Pero cómo…?

-Ella es mi sobrina, señorita Winter, la conozco bastante bien.

Las sospechas que Anna tenia del parentesco entre Elsa y el director quedaron atrás. Eso también explicaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Elsa se haya incorporado a la universidad y al plan de estudios aun cuando el semestres había iniciado. Elsa tenia influencia directa.

-Señorita Summer, si yo le contara algo sobre Elsa. ¿Me promete guardar el secreto?- Anna se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del director.

-Este…si, si claro es decir, ¿es algo malo?

-Tal vez si lo sea. Vera, señorita Summers, Elsa es hija de mi hermano Adgar. Los dos tuvimos una infancia bastante difícil, sobre todo él. Yo por ser el mayor toda la atención estaba sobre mi, mientras que mi hermano pasaba casi desapercibido. El y yo éramos bastante unidos pero cuando se trataba del cariño de nuestros padres, había una gran diferencia.

Anna solo miraba atentamente a su director. No entendía bien que tenia que ver todo esto con Elsa.

-Cuando mi hermano conoció a Indun, la madre de Elsa, fue casi como ver amor a primera vista.

-Eso se escucha muy romántico.

-Si lo fue. En fin el se caso y al poco tiempo nació Elsa. Ella fue la alegría de la familia, prácticamente todos querían estar cerca de ella. Así fueron las cosas hasta que Elsa cumplió 8 años, algo cambio en mi hermano. Dijo que le daría toda la atención que él no tuvo a su hija.

-¿Por qué siento que eso no se escucha nada bien?- dijo Anna, que tenia una expresión de asombro.

-Porque no lo fue. Mi hermano tomo una medida muy drástica, por casi trece años, Elsa estuvo apartada de casi cualquier persona. Muy pocos en la familia podríamos tan siquiera verla, recibió educación en su casa, no tenia amigos. Imagine esa vida por un momento señorita Summers.

Anna trataba de imaginar una vida así, pero simplemente no podía. Nunca pensó que Elsa tuviera esa clase de pasado tan oscuro y todo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.

-Entonces esto apenas es nuevo para ella.

-Algo así. Cuando Elsa termino la preparatoria encaro a mi hermano. Le dijo que no podía soportar mas estar en esa prisión. Ese fue un duro golpe para él, su tan preciada y amada hija se volvía en su contra. Tratando de reparar el daño, mi hermano mando a Elsa con nuestra familia de Alemania, haya permaneció casi seis meses. Después de eso Elsa se tomaría un año de descanso antes entrar a la universidad.

-Supongo que eso fue reciente.

-Usted lo a dicho. Con todo esto que le acabo de decir, señorita Summers, quiero hacer que entienda un poco mas a mi sobrina- la mirada del director lucia triste por todo lo que había dicho- Solo quiero que decirle que…no se rinda.

-¿No rendirme?

-Elsa es una buena chica. A sufrido muchas cosas que nunca estuvieron en sus manos. Ten paciencia y descubrirás a la verdadera Elsa.

" _¿La verdadera Elsa?"_

Anna asintió levemente. Vaya que si todo eso había sido muy revelador. Poco a poco trataba de hilvanar las cosas. Elsa sin duda era toda un chica con secretos. La clave estaba en eso, paciencia, pero Anna no tenia mucho tiempo para eso. Agradeció la "ayuda" del director Winter y salió de la cafetería con rumbo a clases, tenia mucho que pensar esa tarde.

Estuvo reflexionando bastante sobre lo que el director le había dicho. "Conocer a la verdadera Elsa". Había mucho en juego y un movimiento en falso y todo se acabaría. A pesar de eso Anna se sentía contenta, contenta de saber mas sobre aquella chica que vivía en el departamento 302. Posiblemente ella seria capaz de descongelar a esa chica de hielo llamada Elsa Winter.


	5. Un mal día

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

* * *

Capitulo 5: Un mal día.

Se llego el viernes y con esto también el ultimo fin de semana antes de que se terminara el plazo para el proyecto. El lunes Anna y Elsa tendrían que dar una decisión, que para como iban las cosas, la respuesta seria que no participarían. Claro que todo esto era por culpa de Elsa, ella era la que se estaba negando. Anna tenia que jugarse el todo por el todo. No había un mañana para ella, si no lograba convencer una vez a Elsa de que aceptara, prácticamente sus días en la universidad estarían contados.

Anna había pensado en casi de todo. Sobornarla con chocolate, ofrecerse a ser su esclava por todo lo que quedaba del año e infinidad de cosas ridículas se le habían ocurrido. Llego un punto en el que pensaba en resignarse, de todas formas Elsa no parecería cambiar de opinión y a pesar de ella ya le había dejado en claro que no la ayudaría, Anna no se daría por vencida tan fácil.

Mientras Anna miraba su comida en la cafetería de la escuela, pensaba en alguna otra forma de hacer que Elsa cambiara de opinión. A su mente llego el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con el director Winter, el tío de Elsa. Vaya que si el le había revelado muchas cosas sobre el pasado de Elsa, con eso Anna se comprendía mejor la actitud de la chica, pero seguía sin entender como todo eso le pudiera ayudar, si no todo lo contrario. Sentía que al saber esas todo esas cosas de Elsa, solo le daba la impresión de que esa chica, jamás iba a ceder o cambiar de opinión.

-Hey ¿estas bien?- se escucho una voz.

-Oh, hola, ¿en que momento apareciste?- dijo Anna algo sorprendida al ver a Kristoff sentado a lado de ella.

-Rapunzel dijo que haz estado muy distraída, mas de lo normal.

" _¿Dónde están todos?"_ \- se pregunto al no ver a nadie mas en la mesa.

-Oh…bueno es solo que sigo pensando en…

-¿En lo de Elsa?

-Si…parece que nada la va a hacer cambiar…creo que tengo que resignarme.

-Eso no suena a ti, Anna.

-Lo se pero ¿qué mas puedo hacer?- decía Anna llevándose las manos al rostro.

-¿Haz intentado explicarle la razón?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que si Elsa sabe porque tu quieres entrar a ese proyecto, tal vez si le cuentas lo que sucede, la haga cambiar.

Kristoff tenia un punto a favor. Anna no se había tomado la molestia de decirle a Anna el porque de su insistencia. ¿Cambiaria algo? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Para su suerte Elsa estaba ahí mismo en la cafetería. Y como al parecer ya era costumbre, esta se encontraba en una de las mesas del fondo, sola y leyendo un libro. Igual que la ultima vez, Anna se armaba de valor para volver a hablar con ella. justo antes de que Anna se levantara de la mesa y fuera en dirección hacia Elsa, Kristoff la tomo del brazo y deseo buena suerte. Anna agradeció el apoyo de su "amigo" y esta le regalo un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios del joven rubio. Anna soltó una risita nerviosa y soltando un enorme suspiro camino hacia aquella mesa.

A diferencia de aquella vez, ahora a Anna no parecían temblarle las piernas. Jugaría su ultima carta, no le importaba si Elsa aceptara por sentirle lastima, mientras ella aceptara, lo demás no importaba en lo absoluto. Al acercase a la mesa y sentarse justo frente a la rubia platino. Esta vez Elsa hizo caso ante la acción de Anna, mirándola fijamente.

-Oh eres tu, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Elsa sin mucho animo.

-Si yo otra vez, ¿qué es lo que quiero?, bueno quería hablar contigo sobre…

-¿El proyecto?- interrumpió la chica.

-¿Qué?...ah si sobre eso, veras yo quiero decirte que…

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa.

-¿Pero no has escuchado lo que tengo que decirte?- decía Anna algo sorprendida por la forma en que Elsa le decía las cosas.

-No necesito escucharlo. La respuesta seguirá siendo la misma, así que te pido por favor, no me molestes mas.

-Elsa solo pido que me escuches un momento- decía Anna, parecía casi una suplica- Solo quiero que sepas que…

Elsa guardo sus gafas de lectura, cerro su libro y se levanto de la mesa. La frialdad de la chica era enorme. Había dejado a Anna con la palabra en la boca y sin alguna oportunidad de reaccionar. Anna podía sentir que una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo derecho, había sido la ultima oportunidad y en menos de unos segundos se había esfumado.

Elsa se quedo parada por un momento en la puerta de la cafetería, mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Anna. Elsa tenia una expresión en su rostro, como si sintiera lastima por Anna y el verla así. Sacudió su cabeza y continuo con su recorrido hacia los salones. Esperando que con esas palabras, la pelirroja por fin entendiera de una vez que ella no participaría en el proyecto.

El día en la universidad había terminado bastante bien. Quitando la conversación que tuvo con Anna en la cafetería, a Elsa le había ido bastante bien con las clases. Hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo con todas las expectativas de los profesores, sin duda una alumna ejemplar. A ella no le parecía importarle mucho los comentarios de sus maestros, es decir siempre se esforzaba por tener buenas calificaciones y todo eso. Sin embargo esta era de las primeras ocasiones en la Elsa tenia mas de un maestro, por lo que no tenia mucha idea de cómo reaccionar ante esa clase de halagos.

Elsa se encontraba muy tranquila en su departamento. Había terminado sus deberes antes de lo previsto y no tenia nada importante que hacer. En eso recordó la terraza del edificio, aunque en realidad lo que recordó fue el momento que paso con Anna y con sus amigos. Era una bonita, no tenia pendientes, así que opto por subir a la terraza y pasar un rato mas agradable.

Para suerte de Elsa, no había nadie en la terraza. Así que podía estar completamente sola y sin interrupciones. Anna tenia razón en decirle que ese lugar era muy agradable, tenia una vista y el clima ayudaba bastante. Elsa se había llevado uno de sus libros favoritos para leer, así que tomo una de las silla y dispuso a iniciar su lectura. Estaba tan concentrada en su libro, que ni siquiera pudo notar de que había otra persona cerca de ella.

-¡Hola!- dijo Olaf, sonriendo ampliamente. Elsa hizo un pequeño brinquito ante la sorpresa.

-Oh…eres tu- dijo Elsa mirando al chico.

-Si soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos- dijo muy animado el chico, acercándose a Elsa para darle una abrazo amigable, pero esta se negó- Pero supongo que a ti no te gustan.

-Supones bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que era la única aquí arriba.

-En realidad llevo aquí casi todo el día. Tengo que cuidar unas plantas del invernadero, hasta que llegue el verano.

-Eso se escucha interesante. Si no te molesta regresare a mi lectura.

-Esta bien, pero antes de eso. ¿Puedo charlar contigo?

Elsa miro con algo de desconfianza al simpático chico. Tenia una idea de lo que trataría esa charla. Seguramente tendría que ver con Anna.

-¿Una charla? Supongo que se trata de tu amiga Anna ¿no?. Ella quizás te a pedido que vengas a hablar conmigo, para tratar de convencerme de que acepte participar en ese proyecto o ¿me equivoco?- dijo Elsa muy segura de si misma.

-Jejeje tienes razón en que la charla se trata de Anna, pero ella no me lo a pedido.

-¿Ah, no?- Elsa estaba algo sorprendida.

-No en lo absoluto. De hecho ella ni siquiera esta aquí en el departamento. Ella le pidió a Rapunzel que la acompañara al centro a buscar un trabajo.

-Oh…eso me parece…bien es una buena idea que lo haga.

-Elsa…¿por qué no te interesa entrar al proyecto?

-Veras, como le dije a Anna esta mañana en la cafetería, no me interesa en participar y es todo.

-En realidad ella dijo…bueno que tu habías sido algo…algo fría y hasta cruel. Que ni siquiera la dejaste hablar

Elsa parpadeo ante las palabras de Olaf. Ella se había comportado, una vez mas, de una manera muy ruda y grosera con Anna.

-Bueno…ella…ella se lo busco. Yo ya le había dicho mis razones y parece que no lo comprende.

-Si se que ella puede ser, algo insistente, cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiere.

-Pues esta vez no será así.

-¿Sabes al menos por qué quiere que la apoyes con el proyecto?- pregunto Olaf que seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez mas Elsa parpadeaba, sintiéndose confundida. Olaf tenia razón, Elsa no se había tomado la molestia de tan siquiera preguntarle a Anna.

-En mi defensa- dijo Elsa tratando de "disculparse"- Ella tampoco me dijo nada. Así que no me puedes culpar por eso.

-Anna hoy te lo iba a decir.

-¿Qué?- ahora Elsa si que se sentía culpable- Aun así…no creo que hubiera cambiado mi decisión.

-Eso pensé…bueno creo que será mejor que te deje sola y me vaya.

Elsa miro como el simpático chico empezaba a alejarse. Ella se había quedado con la curiosidad de saber, ¿qué era lo que Anna tenia que decirle? Había que averiguarlo de una manera u otra.

-Oye espera- dijo Elsa a la distancia. Olaf giro para volverla a mirar- Me gustaría saber, ¿cuál es la razón?

-No creo que yo sea la persona mas indicada para decirlo.

-Después de cómo me comporte con Anna, no creo que ella quiera contármelo.

-Yo lo dudo la verdad, pero si quieres te puedo contar…

Olaf procedió a contarle toda la historia. Lo que había pasado con el padre de Anna, que ella era la primera en su familia en poder estudiar una carrera y algunos datos mas sobre la pelirroja. Elsa escucho atentamente las palabras del chico. Ahora todo tenia mas sentido y comprendía perfectamente como debía de sentirse Anna por todo eso. Incluso una sensación de culpa recorrió su cuerpo.

Elsa en ese momento se dio cuenta lo poco que conocía a Anna. Era natural. Ellas casi no habían convivido, mas haya de las charlas ocasionales y de aquella ocasión en que la invitaron a tomar un chocolate en la terraza. El conocer el porque de la insistencia de Anna, la hacia sentirse algo mal. No solo por el hecho de haber sido bastante fría con Anna, si no por lo que Olaf le había dicho, ella ni siquiera conocía la razón del porque Anna era así con ella.

-Bueno esa es toda la historia. ¿Qué dices?- dijo Olaf al terminar de hablar.

-Te agradezco que me hayas contado todo esto, pero si piensas que con eso voy a…

-No, no, no busco que cambies de opinión. Solo quería que supiera algo mas de Anna.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Tal vez me equivoque, Elsa, pero siento que Anna es la persona con la que mas has convivido en estos días.

Una vez mas Olaf había dado en el blanco. Provocando otra vez que Elsa parpadeara confundida. Era cierto, desde que ella ingreso a la universidad, Anna se había vuelto la persona con la que mas hablaba y no solo eso, si no también con la que mas convivía. No era como si ambas fueran amigas o algo por estilo, pero de que Anna había entrado a la vida de Elsa, eso era verdad.

-Una cosa mas- dijo Olaf antes de irse- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Anna y le prepararemos una fiesta aquí en el departamento. Estas invitada.

-Oh…muchas gracias- fue todo lo que Elsa pudo contestar.

El chico volvió a despedirse de Elsa. Esta respondió el saludo y Olaf le dijo que se verían después. Ella no respondió nada ante eso, posiblemente pasaría, así que dejo las cosas así. Cuando por fin Olaf abandono la terraza, Elsa ya no pudo concentrarse en su lectura. En vez de eso, se dedico a mirar en dirección hacia el castillo de Arendelle. Una vez mas la imagen de aquella pelirroja estaba en su cabeza.

" _Me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo, en este momento?"_

Después de caminar por casi 3 horas y preguntar en casi diez lugares. Anna y Rapunzel decidieron tomar un descanso. Pasaron a una cafetería a la que solían frecuentar, para así tomar un café y ya después continuar con su búsqueda.

Anna lucia al decepcionada. Este parecía no ser su día. Habían buscado en casi todos los jugares, desde ser mesera, ayudante de cocina e incluso había tratado de conseguir trabajo como vendedor de tarjetas de crédito por teléfono, pero sin éxito. Quizás un buen chocolate caliente le ayudaría a relajarse.

-Oye no te desesperes, ya veras que todo estará bien- dijo Rapunzel tratando de animarla.

-Espero que si- decía algo cabizbaja.

-Oye levanta esa cara, esa no es la Anna que yo conozco.

Aunque Anna se sintiera mal, no podía dejar de lado su actitud alegre. Por lo que no basto para que en poco tiempo, la vieja Anna volviera. De pronto las dos amigas se encontraban riendo, haciendo bromas y demás. Anna tenia que ponerle una cara positiva a toda esta situación por la que pasaba.

Pasaban los minutos y a Anna se le había olvidado por completo lo de seguir buscando un trabajo, al menos por esa tarde. Solamente se dedico a pasar un buen rato con su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, ese rato fue interrumpido, cuando Anna vio a la distancia un auto particular, que ella conocía bastante bien.

-No puede ser que él este aquí- dijo Anna sin quitar la vista de aquel auto deportivo color rojo.

-¿De quien hablas?- respondió Rapunzel. Volteaba a mirar en la dirección que Anna miraba- Oh no, pero ¿qué hace aquí? Anna tu no te preocupas, no pasara nada.

-Eso espero.

De aquel deportivo, bajo un chico pelirrojo, alto, con cierto porte elegante, ojos verdes y con una sonrisa como de galán de cine. Su nombre era Hans Sothern, el era el ex novio de Anna. Aunque la pelirroja no lo veía desde ambos habían terminado, aparentemente su familia lo mando a un intercambio en Alemania o algo así había oído.

El chico desde lejos noto a las dos chicas y rápidamente se dirigió hacia a ellas.

-Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo Hans con cierta elegancia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hans?- dijo Anna, no muy contenta de verlo.

-¿Por qué tanta rudeza, Anna? Tu no eres así.

-Hans, ¿podrías dejarnos tranquilas?- decía Rapunzel con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Solo quiero platicar con Anna por un momento. No le veo nada de malo, ¿o si?

Anna y Rapunzel se miraron por un momento. Era cierto que ya hacia tiempo que ella y Hans había terminado y que esta era la primera vez que ellos hablaban después de eso. Anna le hizo una seña a Rapunzel de dejarlos solos por un momento a lo que la rubia acepto, no con mucho agrado.

-Bien los dejare solos. Y Hans si le haces algo a Anna, te juro que te golpeare con un sartén.

-No tienes que decirle- Hans le sonrió de la misma manera. Una vez que Rapunzel los dejo a los dos solos, procedió a mirar a Anna- ¿cómo has estado Anna?

-Bien supongo.

-¿Supones? Oh eso no se escucha nada bien.

-Hans de verdad, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? Pensé haber sido muy clara en que ya no te quería volver a ver.

-Mi querida Anna, me culpas de algo de lo que no soy culpable.

-¡Hans por favor! ¡Me ofreciste matrimonio a la semana que de ser novios!

-Y tu aceptaste, al parecer estabas desesperada por amor.

-Sabes que, mejor me voy de aquí. No has cambiado en nada.

-Anna espera. No vine a pelear, solo vine a decirte que si eh cambiado.

-Pues no lo parece. Además ahora tengo muchos problemas como para lidiar contigo, otra vez.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Anna se levanto de su asiento y decidió irse con Rapunzel. Dejando a Hans con la palabra en la boca. Si Hans se enteraba de lo que le pasaba en ese momento, seguramente las cosas no irían del todo bien. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos vagos de aquella relación. Al principio todo era perfecto, parecía un cuento de hadas, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. El Hans amable, caballeroso y atento que aparentaba ser, resulto ser un tipo manipulador, ambicioso, hipócrita y egocéntrico. Resultaba que Hans había hecho una apuesta con otros chicos, de que el lograría acostarse con Anna antes de la graduación de preparatoria. Anna había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio del pelirroja, creyendo de que el seria su tan amado príncipe azul, pero se equivoco.

Luego de enterarse de aquella apuesta. Anna termino a Hans de inmediato, este no reacciono de la mejor manera. Ahora que el estaba de vuelta en Arendelle, seguramente buscaría la manera de disculparse con ella, claro siempre buscando un beneficio mas para él que en si una disculpa sincera.

Anna encontró a Rapunzel y el dijo que era hora de regresar al departamento. Tal y como había pensado hace un momento, este no había sido su día y aun faltaban mas cosas. El lunes tendría que darle la noticia al directo de que Elsa se había negado a participar y a todo le sumaba el hecho de que mañana era su cumpleaños. Posiblemente seria el peor cumpleaños que festejaría.

* * *

 ** _Hola lectores, cómo están? Espero que muy bien, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo de esta ocasión. Disculpen por tardarme en actualizar esta y el resto de mis historias, pero es que eh tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo :( Pero ya llego el verano y vacaciones así espero actualizar mas seguido._**

 ** _Les agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado. No olviden seguir haciendolo :D dejandome su opinión, sugerencias y demás :D Les mando un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima :D_**


	6. ¿Procuparme por ella?

**Hola lectores :D como están? No estoy muerto XD... Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar :( pero ustedes saben, trabajo, tiempo y ese tipo de cosas me han tenido alejado de todo :( Espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar... Les mando un saludo y abrazo :D disfruten el capítulo.**

 **PD: Quiero darle muchisimas gracias a FrostDan por haberme ayudado con este capítulo :D**

 _ **Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 6: ¿Preocuparme por ella?

Era una mañana bastante ocupada en el departamento de Anna. Era su cumpleaños y Olaf y Rapunzel le organizarían una fiesta sorpresa. Aunque está se había dado cuenta desde el principio de lo que tramaban sus compañeros de departamento, no quiso arruinarles la sorpresa así que no dijo nada. Olaf se había ofrecido a distraer a Anna, mientras Rapunzel, con ayuda de su novio Eugene y de Kriftoff, preparaban todo para la fiesta.

Sería una misión bastante complicada para Olaf, el distraer a su amiga no era una cosa sencilla de lograr. Anna no pondría mucha resistencia, así que se dejó consentir por su amigo. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron temprano del departamento. En cuanto estos abandonaron el lugar, Rapunzel comenzó a mover los hilos de todo. Bebidas, música, invitados; y para cerrar con broche de oro, un enorme pastel de chocolate, el favorito de la pelirroja. No importaba mucho si al día siguiente había clases, Anna tenía que pasar un excelente día y olvidarse de todo, al menos para esa ocasión.

―¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?― preguntó Olaf a su amiga.

―¿No es muy temprano para ir?― Anna soltó una leve risita, ante la sugerencia de su amigo.

―¿Pensé qué te gustaba ir?

―Si me gusta ir, Olaf, pero… ―Anna miró a Olaf y no pudo resistirse ante la mirada tierna de su amigo―. Sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa mirada, ¿verdad?

―Lo sé, por eso es que lo hago.

―Está bien, ¡vamos al centro comercial! ―exclamó la pelirroja con mucho entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial de Arendelle, una chica rubia platinada caminaba junto a su madre por los enormes pasillos. La señora Winter le había pedido a su hija que la acompañara, iba a comprar algo de ropa. Elsa no se opuso ante la idea. Aunque pasó la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en su casa, había raras ocasiones en las que ella y su mamá salían a algún lado, ya sea el centro comercial, un parque o simplemente caminar. Las dos mujeres se detenían en cada aparador para mirar la ropa que ahí se exhibía. A Elsa no le llamaba mucho la atención esa idea de "ir de compras", no es que no tuviera conocimiento sobre moda y esas cosas, lo tenía, pero era solo lo básico y eso gracias a internet. Lo mismo pasaba con el maquillaje, chismes sobre algunos artistas, música, etcétera. La mayoría de esas actividades las había aprendido a través de la red, cuando quizás, una persona "normal", las hubiera aprendido gracias a amigos o amigas.

Su madre había entrado a una tienda para probarse un vestido. Elsa decidió quedarse a fuera, antes de pasar una hora sentada esperando a que su madre tomara una decisión. Justo enfrente de aquella tienda, había una mas pequeña que vendía chocolates, lo supo porque hasta ahí llegaba ese olor tan embriagante y delicioso que tanto le fascinaba. Volteó a mirar a su madre, que se encontraba hablando con una de las chicas encargadas de la tienda. Supo que eso iba para largo, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para echarle un vistazo a aquella tienda.

" _Solo será por un momento"_ , pensó al estar frente a la puerta del pequeño comercio.

El olor dentro del establecimiento se hizo mucho más fuerte, penetrando todos sus sentidos. Elsa observó cada detalle del lugar; en su vida, jamás había visto tanto chocolate en un solo sitio. Había de todo tipo, formas, colores, olores, tamaños. Chocolate oscuro y blanco, con nueces o frutilla. Por un momento, Elsa se sintió en el paraíso, no le importaría perder su esbelta figura con tal de comerse todos los chocolates de la tienda. Mientras seguía revisando el lugar, el encargado salió para ofrecerle ayuda. Elsa dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa cuando aquel hombre, que se veía bastante amable, le ofreció su servicio. Sólo pudo sonreír y decirle que solo miraba, ya que tal vez no compraría nada en especial. Sin embargo, a su mente llegó un raro pensamiento. Ese día era el cumpleaños de su vecina, Anna. La relación con ella no estaba mejorando mucho que digamos. Agregándole a eso de que mañana se vencía el plazo para dar la respuesta a su tío, el directo, sobre si las dos participarían o no en el proyecto de radio.

Mirando unos de los escaparates de la tienda, se encontró con unas enormes barras de chocolate. Se veían bastantes apetitosas, además de que parecían comprarse para obsequios. ¿Seria una mala idea regalarle algo así a Anna?

―Disculpe, señor ―preguntó Elsa al buen hombre―. Estas barras de chocolate…

―Oh sí esas se venden mucho ―dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a la rubia―. Generalmente son usadas como un regalo entre parejas o grandes amigos. Tiene una frase escrita sobre el chocolate, representa lo mucho que aprecias a esa persona.

―¿Se podrían utilizar para un regalo de cumpleaños?

―Por supuesto, señorita. ¿Alguna persona cercana que cumpla años?

―Sí… es decir, no exactamente ―Elsa hizo una pequeña pausa―. Quisiera una, por favor.

―Con gusto señorita.

El hombre le sonrió y procedió a entregarle aquella barra de chocolate. Elsa agradeció y salió del local para volver con su madre. Ahora solo tenía que regresar al departamento y entregarle su regalo a Anna. Y justo en ese momento ocurría lo impensable. Ese tipo de cosas que no sabes por qué ocurren, pero que simplemente pasan y no hay una explicación para ello. Justo a unos metros de distancia, Elsa logró distinguir la figura de una chica peculiar. Parpadeó por un por unos segundos, como tratando de analizar si verdaderamente era ella. Agudizó un poco su vista y, efectivamente, se trataba de Anna.

" _¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí? ¿No se supone que hoy es su cumpleaños? Debería de estarlo celebrando"._

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Si lo pensaba mejor, posiblemente ella habría venido aquí a comprarse algo por su cumpleaños, era una simple coincidencia, pero de esas coincidencias que pasaban de una en un millón. Primero habían tenido esa pequeña "pelea" en la cafetería, pero ahora Elsa había decidió "hacer las paces", y de repente Anna aparecía. Era demasiado.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer en ese instante. Tenía dos opciones. Saludar a Anna amablemente, disculparse por lo ocurrido y entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños para terminar con todo eso de una buena vez o, bien, dar la vuelta, regresar con su madre y esperar hasta que Anna y Olaf se fueran del centro comercial, porque conociendo a su mamá, estarían ahí por un largo rato. Elsa no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para decidir qué hacer, ya que tanto Olaf como Anna comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba ella. Por unos instantes el cuerpo se le paralizó, tenía que pensar en algo rápido y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue volver a entrar a la tienda de chocolates.

―¿Olvidó algo señorita? ―preguntó el encargado de la tienda al verla entrar de nuevo.

―¿Qué? No yo… es solo que... ¿podría hacerme un favor? ―preguntó Elsa algo nerviosa.

―Con gusto señorita, ¿qué necesita?

―Verá, una chica pelirroja y un chico de cabello negro van a pasar justo en frente de su tienda… ellos son… bueno ella es…

―¿La cumpleañera? ―sonrió el amable hombre.

Elsa solo asintió levemente. Él comprendió la situación y le dijo que no se preocupara, que le avisaría cuando aquellos chicos pasaran de largo por la tienda.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando Elsa escuchó a la distancia la voz de Olaf y la de Anna, ésta última fue la primera que identificó. Con respiración algo agitada, solo esperaba a que el encargado del lugar le hiciera la señal de que ellos se habían ido, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. El hombre le hizo saber que Anna y Olaf se habían detenido a mirar la tienda, claro, aun sin entrar a esta.

" _No entres, no entres, por favor no entres Anna…."_

Poco a poco su respiración se calmó cuando ya no pudo escuchar las voces de Olaf y de Anna. El simpático encargado le indicó que, efectivamente, aquellos chicos ya se habían ido. Elsa dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio al saberlo. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?

―Supongo que ella tiene que ser una persona muy especial para usted señorita.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―dijo Elsa ya más tranquila.

―Bueno, usted no ha querido que esa chica la viera, me imagino que no espera a que se entere de su regalo.

―Ella no… es decir yo… - Elsa sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas―. Muchas gracias por todo.

―Fue un placer.

Salió de la tienda, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Anna y Olaf de verdad se habían ido. Cuando vio que no había moros en la costa, decidió regresar con su madre. Comprar ese regalo había sido toda una experiencia.

 **XXXXXXX**

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento. Buen ambiente, buena música, pastel y mucho alcohol. El plan había resultado todo un éxito. Anna se la estaba pasando de maravilla; por un momento, todos los problemas de la escuela, el dinero y sus padres, se habían olvidado esa noche.

A la fiesta habían asistido compañeros y amigos de la universidad. Algunos de ellos solo conocían a Anna de vista o porque habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras en la cafetería, pero eso era lo de menos. Anna era la reina de la noche y tenía que pasársela lo mejor posible. También había recibido algunos regalos por parte de los invitados. Rapunzel y Olaf por ejemplo, decidieron regarle lo que posiblemente era el mejor regalo para la pelirroja: una caja enorme de chocolates.

Su "amigo" Kristoff también aportó un regalo. Un pequeño peluche en forma de reno que llevaba un pequeño corazón que decía "Te quiero". Esos eran los detalles que él tenía, que hacía que Anna se interesara en él. A pesar de eso, aún no se atrevían a dar el siguiente paso.

Sin embargo, del otro lado del pasillo en el departamento 302, Elsa trataba de distraer su mente. La música estaba fuerte, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de que ella aún no entregaba aquel regalo que había comprado para Anna. Estaba segura de que si se atrevía a ir al departamento de la chica, ésta la obligaría a entrar y disfrutar de la fiesta. Cosa que ella se negaría. La otra opción era darle la barra de chocolate por la mañana en la escuela, pero eso también sería un problema, ya que era el día en el que ambas le darían la noticia a su tío, de que no participarían en el proyecto de radio. Y eso se podría malinterpretar, es decir: "No quiero ayudarte en tu situación y arréglatelas como puedas, pero aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños", sí eso no se escuchaba nada bien.

Por otro lado, también estaba ese asunto de la fiesta. Elsa entendía que no había nada de malo en celebrar un cumpleaños, pero debido a la situación por la que Anna estaba pasando, no creía que fuera lo más sensato el hacerla. Era un mar de dudas, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso? ¿Qué tenía de especial esa chica? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía entregarle la barra y ya?

" _Al diablo, voy hacerlo. Solo mantente tranquila y se educada",_ se dijo mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

Tomo la barra de chocolate, sus llaves y salió dispuesta a cumplir su misión. Había poca distancia entre los departamentos, pero Elsa sintió como si hubiera caminado un kilómetro. Y por fin ahí estaba, frente a la puerta, dispuesta a terminar con el asunto. La música sonaba más fuerte y por lo que podía escuchar, también había griteríos y gente feliz. Incluso le pareció haber escuchado la voz de Anna a lo lejos, riéndose de algo.

Inhaló profundamente. Tocó la puerta tres veces. Nada, no hubo respuesta. Lo hizo una vez más. La ignoraron. Al final optó por usar el timbre y esperar. Se estaba desesperando un poco, quizás era mejor idea entregárselo mañana, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a su departamento, la puerta se abrió.

―Hola nena, ¿qué tal? ―le saludó un chico alto, de cabello castaño y con una sonrisa algo socarrona―. ¿Vienes a la fiesta también?

―Yo no… ―Elsa no sabía que contestar.

―¿Quién es, Eugene? ―se escuchó una voz femenina al fondo―. Oh, Elsa eres tú.

―Ah sí… tú… Es decir… ―Elsa tartamudeó al no recordar el nombre de la rubia.

―Soy Rapunzel ―la chica rio al ver que su vecina no recordaba su nombre.

―Oh sí, Rapunzel.

―¿Tú fuiste la que tocó a la puerta?

―¿Qué?... ah sí, fui yo es que… solo venía a…

―¿Buscas a Anna? ―preguntó Rapunzel sin dejar de sonreírle.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?

―Intuición, ahora voy por ella, espera un momento.

Cuando Rapunzel, en compañía de Eugene, se fueron en búsqueda de Anna, Elsa aprovechó para dar un vistazo al interior del departamento. Por lo que alcazaba a ver, había bastantes personas y podía reconocer a algunas, posiblemente de la escuela. El lugar lucía muy acogedor, a pesar de estar abarrotado de gente. En definitiva, no se parecía para nada al suyo. Agudizando más la vista, pudo notar que Anna se encontraba hablando con Kristoff, iba vestida muy diferente a como la había visto esa mañana y mucho mas guapa. Cuando Rapunzel llegó por fin con ella, la pelirroja volteó en dirección a la puerta y una expresión de alegría se instaló en su rostro.

Y tal como le había sucedido en la mañana, Anna se acercó hacia ella. Una vez más, se empezó a sentir nerviosa ante la presencia de la chica.

―¡Hey, Elsa! No imagine verte por aquí, bueno, es decir… Vives justo en frente de mí, no frente a frente como ahora lo estamos pero sí a pocos metros, que es algo raro ¿no? Porque casi ni nos vemos por aquí y…

―Anna…

―¿Qué? Oh perdón es que tú sabes, la fiesta, bebidas y wooh.

―Entiendo… Yo quería hablar contigo sobre…

―¿Es sobre la música? ¿Verdad? ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que esta estaba demasiado alta, le dije a Olaf que le bajara un poco, de hecho me sorprende que los demás vecinos no hayan llamado ya a la policía porque la última vez…

―No es por eso Anna, es por otra cosa.

―Oh… bueno. ¿Qué es?

Anna lucía sonriente. Parecía por un momento que se le había olvidado de todo por lo que estaba pasando y también por lo que había pasado entre ellas.

―Anna, quería decirte que… yo quería…

―¿Tú querías…?

―Creo que estás… creo que estas comportándote muy inmadura.

―Espera ¿qué? ―Anna no comprendía las palabras de Elsa―. ¿Inmadura? Pero si…

―Estas pasando por una situación delicada y lo mejor que se te ocurre es hacer una fiesta ―Elsa estaba cometiendo, seguramente, la mayor estupidez de su vida al decir eso.

―¿Disculpa? Hoy es mi cumpleaños y tengo todo el derecho de festejarlo. Además ¿qué sabes tú sobre mi vida? ―La sonrisa de que Anna traía, se borró en un segundo.

―Sé lo suficiente. Y no me parece que estés tomando cartas en el asunto.

―Pues… pues si tu hubieras aceptado a participar en el proyecto…

―¿Crees que ese dinero te ayudaría?

" _¿Elsa qué rayos estás haciendo?"_

―Eso tú no lo sabes.

―Esto fue una mala idea, me largo de aquí ―dijo Elsa dando media vuelta y dejando a Anna con la palabra en la boca.

Elsa comenzó a alejarse poco a poco. Anna tenia los puños cerrados y sentía un coraje tremendo. Esa chica era una reina de hielo. No podía dejar las cosas, ella también sabia jugar ese mismo juego.

―Parece que aun sigues aprisionada en tu casa ―dijo Anna. Elevando su voz, lo suficiente como para que Elsa la escuchara.

―¿Disculpa?

―Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme ―dijo Anna a la distancia―. Tú haz estado encerrada 13 años, ¿qué puedes saber sobre mi situación?

―¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo sabes de…?

Elsa tenia la respiración agitada. Esa era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia le mencionaba ese tema. ¿Por qué Anna sabia eso? ¿Quién se lo había dicho?

Anna la miraba con ojos serios, también con la respiración agitada. Todo el coraje que estaba sintiendo en ese momento parecía desaparecer. Le había dicho palabras muy fuertes a Elsa y un sentimiento de culpa le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo. De la misma forma en la que Elsa no tenía derecho para hablarle así, ella tampoco. Había cometido un error.

―Elsa yo no quería… es que tú me… perdóname por favor ―pero no hubo respuesta alguna―. Elsa, espera podemos ha…

Una vez más, la había dejado hablando sola. Elsa se echó a correr, rumbo a la terraza del edificio, por más que Anna le gritó para que se detuviera, Elsa se había ido.

 **XXXXXXX**

La noche era fresca. Había un cielo despejado. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar, así como también el sonido del claxon de los autos que pasaban por ahí. Elsa se encontraba sentada, mirando en dirección al océano, abrazando sus piernas, con su cabeza recargada en estas. Sus ojos le dolían y era normal, había estado llorando desde que llegó a la terraza, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera.

Las palabras de Anna le habían pegado duro y más porque eran ciertas. Ella no tenia ningún derecho de haberle hablado así, en realidad, no sabía por qué le había dicho todo eso, simplemente salió. En cierta forma, podría entender el porque Anna le contestara de esa manera y hasta podría justificarlo pero… ¿Qué explicación podía darle a ella de sus palabras?

" _Solo le iba a entregar el chocolate… ¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?"._

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más. Al mirar sobre su hombro, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Era Anna.

―Si vienes a disculparte por lo que paso… te agradecería que no fuera en este momento ―la voz de Elsa se escuchaba quebrada.

―Yo… ¿me puedo sentar? ―preguntó Anna con una sonrisa.

―Supongo que sí puedes… la terraza es libre. ―Aún con lo que pasaba, Elsa no cambiaba su actitud.

Anna no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado. Mirando el cielo nocturno por varios minutos, sin que ninguna se dirigiera la palabra, estaban ahí, en silencio. La pelirroja trataba de encontrar en su cabeza las palabras exactas para disculparse, pero cuanto más buscaba, más divagaba y terminaba por ser un desastre.

" _Vamos Anna, no es tan difícil. Solo dile que lo sientes y ya"._

―¿Cómo lo supiste? ―Anna no se esperaba que fuera ella quien hablara primero―. ¿Cómo te enteraste sobre lo de mi pasado?

―Yo… fue… ―Anna no sabía si decirle la verdad―. Fue tu tío, Elsa. Él fue quien me contó sobre lo de tu padre y sobre ti. No quería decirte nada de eso, simplemente reaccioné, fue un impulso. Yo no te diría algo así.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No me conoces. ― Anna solo la miraba, sentía que Elsa estaba a punto de llorar―. Además, yo también te dije cosas y no tenía por qué decirlas.

―Sobre eso… creo que no me molestó tanto.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Es decir, sí me molestaron pero… se escucharon como si…

―¿Cómo si qué? ―Elsa no entendía a que se refería.

―Bueno sonaron… como si te preocuparas por mí.

¿Preocuparse por Anna? Eso no sonaba a Elsa. Ella solo se preocupaba por su familia y nadie más. Sería muy extraño que empezara a preocuparse por alguien a quien apenas había conocido.

Elsa de pronto sintió un aroma peculiar. Era el olor a cigarro. Anna había encendido un cigarrillo. Miró por un momento a la chica que exhalaba el humo, no sabía que fumaba, en realidad, ¿Elsa qué sabía sobre ella?

―No sabía que fumabas.

―Oh lo siento, ¿te molesta el humo? ―Elsa sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza―. En realidad no suelo hacerlo muy seguido, solo en ratos. No le digas a Olaf y Rapunzel, ¿vale? Me matarían si se enteraran.

―Está bien.

―Bueno… supongo que me terminaré este cigarro y… te dejaré sola… no quiero incomodarte.

―Puedes quedarte… si quieres.

Anna volteó a mirar a la rubia platino. Sonrió de lado y optó por quedarse ahí, junto a ella. Simplemente mirando hacia el cielo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Ya no había nada qué decir.

―Por cierto ―dijo Elsa, sacando la barra de chocolate de su bolsillo―. Feliz cumpleaños, Anna.

―Oh esto es… – Anna tomó la barra, sintiendo por instante la piel de la chica―. Gra-gracias, Elsa.


	7. La decisión de Elsa

**Heeey! Queridos lectores, cómo están? Espero que muy bien, si lo se no tienen que decirlo D: Me eh desaparecido de este mundo por un tiempo, pero descuiden jeje sigo vivo.**

 **Les dejó el capitulo 7 de esta bonita historia :D, cuidensen mucho! les mando un abrazo y un besazo y hasta luego :D**

Capitulo 7: La decisión de Elsa.

Por fin había llegado él día. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Anna estaba por enfrentarse a su cruda realidad. Ese día, se vencía el plazo que el director les había dado a ella y a Elsa para saber si aceptaban o no estar en el proyecto de radio. A pesar del "buen momento" que ambas pasaron en la noche de su cumpleaños, el regalo y todo lo demás, Anna tenía la esperanza de que Elsa cambiaría de opinión, pero no fue así. Con tan buena o con tan mala suerte, al parecer debía ser ella la que le diera la noticia al director, ya que no había señales de su vecina por ningún lado.

Mientras esperaba en la oficina del director, Anna empezaba a trazar su futuro, su cabeza daba giros y giros sin llegar a algún lugar. ¿En dónde trabajaría? ¿Qué pasaría con sus padres? ¿Ahora qué sería de su vida? Cualquier persona que supiera lo que pensaba, seguramente le diría que estaba actuando de una manera algo inmadura, hasta infantil, que tal vez no era él fin del mundo. Pero sí que lo era para ella.

Habrá esperado por al menos unos 20 minutos, hasta que por fin pudo pasar al despacho del director. Éste, muy amablemente, la saludó y comenzó a hacerle las típicas preguntas: cómo estaba, cómo había estado su fin de semana y ese tipo de cosas, antes de llegar al verdadero asunto.

―Muy bien Anna, ¿Elsa y tú llegaron a algún acuerdo? ―Anna no lucía muy animada en contestar.

-Bueno… usted verá que…

-Me imagino que ella no aceptó.

-Así es director… traté de no rendirme, tal y como usted me había dicho pero simplemente… Elsa se negó a pesar de todo lo que pasó ayer y…

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer entre ustedes? – el tío de Elsa se escuchaba curioso.

Anna empezó a recordar todo lo que sucedió. La pelea, su reconciliación con Elsa y también el regalo de ésta. Si lo pensaba mejor, ella había visto dos caras diferentes de la chica del departamento 302. La primera, de una chica molesta, exaltada y, al mismo tiempo, que daba la impresión de estar preocupada y ser protectora. Y luego de unos minutos había visto a una chica triste, confundida, arrepentida. ¿Cuántas caras mas podía mostrar Elsa?

-¿Anna? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué? ¿Me estaba hablando? – Anna parpadeó por un momento, no supo el cuándo fue que su mente se había ido.

-Me estaba diciendo que usted y Elsa tuvieron una especie de encuentro el día de ayer.

-Oh sí, es verdad… no es nada importante. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y Elsa me llevó un regalo, ¿lo ve? Nada con importancia

El director Winter se quedó pensando por un momento. Eso no sonaba a su sobrina, tenía que haber algo más. Sin embargo, ya sería en otra ocasión para averiguar qué pasaba.

-Bueno si es así, entonces supongo que no llegaron a una decisión, ¿verdad?

-Me duele decirlo, pero así es.

-Lamentó mucho escuchar eso, señorita Summers. Así que no me queda más que cancelar el proyecto.

Estás ultimas palabras habían golpeado duro en el pecho de Anna. Su tan preciada oportunidad se le había escapado. Y a pesar de todo, estaba tranquila. En su interior era un manojo de nervios, sentía frustración, tristeza. Quería soltarse a llorar y a la vez gritar de la impotencia. Y curiosamente el sentimiento que menos la invadía era el enojo con Elsa, es decir... Cualquier otra persona estaría furiosa con ella; y más porque era a quien debía culpar, pero Anna no podía enfadarse con su vecina. Anna fácilmente podía tomar eso como el pretexto perfecto, pero por más que lo hubiera intentado, le era imposible culparla.

En ese momento el director Winter se distrajo por un instante para atender una llamada de su secretaria, y Anna aprovechó ese momento para retirarse. Iría a despedirse de sus amigos, pasaría por sus cosas y regresar al departamento. O quizás terminar este ultimo día de clases para ella y dejar las cosas bien. Y justo cuando la pelirroja se disponía a salir de la oficina, se vio sorprendida al encontrarse frente a frente con Elsa.

-¡Elsa! – dijo Anna sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse a la rubia en ese momento.

-Oh, estás aquí.

-Si… aquí estoy y tú también.

-Yo… es que yo venía… venía a hablar con mi tío respecto al proyecto…

-Descuida, yo le acabo de decir que tú no aceptaste. No te preocupes no estoy enojada contigo por si pensabas eso, creo que mas bien yo estoy enoja…

-Acepto.

-Porque soy una… espera, ¿qué?... ¿podrías repetir eso?

-Que acepto participar en el proyecto.

La cara que Anna tenía en ese instante, era la misma que puso el director. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que Elsa había dicho esas palabras. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos reaccionaran.

Ante la nueva postura de Elsa, el director de inmediato cambió su decisión. El proyecto de radio de la universidad estaba en marcha. Antes de que las dos se retiraran a sus clases, Elsa le dijo a Anna que tenía que hablar con ella a la hora del almuerzo. Aunque ella había aceptado participar en todo esto, tenía unas cosas que aclararle a la pelirroja.

 **XXX**

Anna esperaba tranquilamente en la cafetería. Esta le había dicho a sus amigos lo que había pasado en la oficina del director. Ninguno de ellos lo podía creer y a decir verdad, ella tampoco lo creía. ¿Qué había hecho cambiar de opinión a Elsa? Seguramente pronto lo descubriría, pero los minutos pasaban y la rubia platino no se presentaba. Anna ni siquiera se podía terminar el sándwich que había comprado, la angustia la estaba matando. Y agregándole mas leña al fuego, tampoco había visto en todo lo que iba del día a su "amigo" Kristoff.

Cuando ya faltaban unos diez minutos para que el timbre sonara, Elsa por fin apareció. Lucía de la misma forma que en la oficina, una mirada algo distraída, ojos cansados y se podía notar que apenas se había puesto algo de maquillaje. Llevaba algunos libros en la mano y una barra de fibra en la otra.

-Héy, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Anna.

-Hola…

-¿Sucede algo, Elsa? ¿De qué querías hablar? Por cierto, quiero darte las gracias por haber aceptado participar en el proyecto y…

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-Si un di… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Un trato?

-Sí, Anna, un trato. Escucha… decidí ayudarte en el proyecto porque… – Elsa hizo una pausa – No importa eso, la cuestión es que te ayudaré pero con una condición.

-Oh ya veo y ¿cuál es?

-El trato es este… Yo solo voy a ayudarte de aquí hasta que se termine el semestre, en ese lapso tú tienes que conseguir un trabajo aparte y…

-¿Por qué me ayudas, Elsa?

-¿Qué?... Ya te dije que eso no es lo importante ahora, Anna. Escucha, hablaré con mi tío y le diré que todo el dinero sea para ti, a mi no me interesa ese pago.

Anna trataba de digerir lo que estaba pasando. En todo este tiempo que conocía a Elsa, aunque fuera corto, era la primera vez que la veía comportarse así. Lo que mas quería saber en ese instante, era saber la razón por la que la estaba ayudando, tenía que haber una explicación a todo, ¿seria por lástima, buena fe o simplemente que Elsa no era tan fría?

" _Ella solo quiere ayudarte, no le des mas vueltas al asunto",_ se dijo a sí misma.

-Acepto entonces – dijo Anna muy animada – No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo – Elsa le regaló una media sonrisa–. Ahora me tengo que ir a mi clase.

–Oh sí, es verdad, yo también tengo que irme y supongo que nos veremos a la salida.

–Supongo que sí, mi tío dijo que tiene que enseñarnos la cabina de radio al final de las clases.

–¡Perfecto! Préstame tu celular para pasarte mi número, a veces suelo ser muy despistada y olvido las cosas, así que si por una extraña razón no llego a tiempo, solo me marcas y listo.

Elsa titubeó por un momento. Era la primera vez que alguien, que no fuera parte de su familia, le pasaría su número. Si lo pensaba mejor, Anna tenía razón y era algo que todas las personas hacen cuando son amigos ¿no? La rubia finalmente accedió y le entregó su celular.

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Elsa al notar que Anna miraba su celular con cierta curiosidad.

–¿Qué? No, para nada, soy algo distraída, ¿recuerdas? – Anna rio por lo bajo – Listo ya tienes mi número, márcame para cualquier cosa.

Anna le entregó de vuelta su celular y Elsa simplemente asintió ante el gesto de la pelirroja, quien terminó por despedirse para volver a clases. Elsa solo se quedó ahí mirando cómo poco a poco Anna se alejaba.

" _Espero que todo esto no sea una mala idea"._

 **XXXXXXX**

Luego de un día de escuela bastante agitado, Anna se encontraba tomando un café en compañía de Kristoff, ya que éste la había invitado, al salir del colegio, diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Mientras esperaban sus bebidas, la pelirroja le contaba todo lo que le había pasado el día de hoy, la decisión de Elsa, el trato que ella le había propuesto, también de cómo el director les había presentado su nuevo "lugar de trabajo".

Y hablando de ese espacio, el lugar no era más que un pequeño salón de clases abandonado, que habían adaptado como una pequeña cabina de radio. A pesar de que no era lo mejor del mundo, cumplía con todos los requisitos para el proyecto.

El joven rubio escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Anna. A él también le sorprendió la noticia de que Elsa había cambiado de opinión, aunque no la conociera del todo.

–¿Oye, no te dijo la razón por la que aceptó?

–No, solo dijo que no era importante y ya. A decir verdad, sigo algo confundida.

–Bueno, al menos sabes que va a ayudarte.

A Anna se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Kristoff tenía razón, gracias a Elsa las cosas mejorarían para ella, o al menos eso es lo que parecía. Sin embargo, así como aquella sonrisa apareció, también hubo otra expresión en su rostro, que hasta a Kristoff la notó.

–¿Te pasa algo, Anna?

–¿Qué? ¿A mí? No para nada, cómo crees.

–Es que mencionamos a Elsa y parece que tu actitud cambió un poco.

–Sí bueno… es que… noté algo raro en ella, además de lo normal – Anna hizo un pausa para recordar el momento – Fue cuando le di mi número. Por una simple curiosidad revisé sus contactos y…

–Espera, ¿husmeaste en su celular?

–¡Hey! Yo no le diría husmear, fue una simple casualidad, es todo – Kristoff rio ante el esfuerzo de Anna por ocultar su crimen.

–Como sea. ¿Y qué fue lo raro?

–Lo raro fue que solamente tiene de contactos a su familia.

–Eso no suena para nada raro, Anna.

–Es que no entiendes, parecía que no tuviera ningún amigo o amiga, conocido o algo por el estilo, solo a su familia. Creo que yo soy la primera amiga en su vida.

Cuando Kristoff se disponía a contestar, sus bebidas habían llegado. Anna decidió ya no hablar sobre el tema de Elsa o sobre el proyecto. No al menos por ahora. La tarde continuó de lo más normal, risas, más café, unos chocolates y alguno que otro chiste malo del rubio.

Pasadas unas horas, Anna tenía que regresar a su departamento. Como era de esperarse, su amigo se ofreció a llevarla. La plática continuó durante el trayecto y el chico parecía algo nervioso, cosa que Anna no entendía por qué.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio. Anna se acercó a Kristoff para darle un beso de despedida, claro, en la mejilla, pero cuando ella estaba por dárselo, su rubio amigo giró la cabeza y le robó un beso. Esa acción hizo que Anna abriera los ojos como platos. No podía creer que en verdad él le había robado un beso así como así.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–¿Te molestó qué lo hiciera?

–Sí, es decir, no exactamente… solo que, ¿por qué lo hiciste, Kristoff?

–Anna, tu y yo llevamos saliendo ya un tiempo. Pensé que ya era hora para dar, tu sabes, el siguiente paso – La pelirroja se quedó muda – ¿Te gustaría ser…?

–Kristoff, no…

–Oye, ni siquiera he terminado la pregunta.

–Escucha, eres un gran chico y un buen amigo. Es solo que… tengo muchas cosas en las qué pensar, está el proyecto, el dinero de la renta, Elsa y…

–¿Elsa? ¿Qué tiene ella ver con todo esto? ¿Acaso ella…?

–¿¡Qué!? No, no, no es lo que piensas – Las mejillas de Anna tomaron un color rojo ante la insinuación de su amigo – Solo… no quiero distraerme, es todo. Elsa cambió de opinión y fue por algo y quiero saber por qué. Y si yo soy su primera amiga, creo que quiero conocerla más y… ayudarla también como ella me está ayudando.

Kristoff no decía nada. Era más que obvio que no estaba muy contento con la explicación, excusa, que Anna le estaba dando. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco mejor, era una razón bastante aceptable.

Los dos ya no dijeron nada más, excepto por un "lo siento" de Anna cuando entró al edificio. Las escaleras parecían infinitas y cada paso era más lento que el anterior. Primero lo de Elsa y ahora lo de Kristoff, vaya día que había tenido. Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, su vista se dirigió hacia al otro lado del pasillo para mirar con detenimiento la puerta con el número 302 en ella. Suspiró y pensó en la chica que vivía en ese lugar.

" _Espero que todo esto sea una buena idea", s_ e dijo a sí misma antes de entrar a su departamento.


	8. Transmisión, visitas y una llamada

**H** **ola mundo! Espero que disfruten el capitulo de esta vez :D Perdón por ser breve en esta ocasión pero... el tiempo me come D:**

 **Les mand** **o un saludo! un abrazo y un beso :D buena lectura.**

Capitulo 8: Transmisión, visitas y una llamada

¿Qué se obtiene de juntar a una persona alegre, social, carismática, con otra que es, relativamente, lo contrario? La respuesta es: "Frozen Voice". Ese había sido el nombre que Anna le había puesto al "programa" de radio. El nombre no tenía mucha ciencia, solo era la combinación de la palabra "voice" y el nombre de la calle donde ambas vivían. Cuando la pelirroja se lo mencionó a Elsa, aceptó porque, en realidad, no le había dado la más mínima importancia a ese tema.

Sea como sea, esa mañana Elsa y Anna darían su primera transmisión a la escuela. Ahora las chicas contaban con el apoyo de Marco, el operador de cabina; un chico bastante sencillo, muy agradable pero que también estaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, perdido en su mundo. El joven operador les dijo que ya era momento de hacer los anuncios matutinos, pero que primero tenían que dar una presentación sobre ellas, algunos gustos o cosas así y que después de los anuncios podrían hacer lo que quisieran para llenar la hora marcada.

—Muy bien, aquí tienes la hoja, Anna — dijo Marco, entregándole los anuncios a la pelirroja.

—Muchas gracias Marco — dijo Anna tomando el pedazo de papel y sonriendo amablemente —. ¿Te gustaría qué leyéramos uno y uno?

Elsa parpadeó un poco y miró fijamente a su compañera. Le entró una especie de miedo, a pesar de que quería ayudar a Anna con el proyecto, aún no estaba tan convencida si quería que la toda escuela le escuchara. Soltando un pequeño suspiro decidió seguir el plan de la pelirroja y entraron a la cabina para, así, dar comienzo al programa de "Frozen Voice". Marco les explicó que daría una señal cuando entraran el aire.

Primero Anna comenzó a hacer una especie de ruidos raros con la boca para, según ella, "calentar" la voz, mientras Elsa se colocaba los audífonos y simplemente la observaba. Las extrañas caras que Anna hacía, le provocaron una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia platino, también acompañada de una leve risa bajo sus dedos, risa que Anna notó enseguida.

—Tres… dos… al aire…

—Hola, qué tal mundo, Universidad de Arendelle, mi nombre es Anna y soy la nueva presentadora de "Frozen Voice", aquí encontraran mucha diversión. Por si no saben quién soy, bueno soy esa chica pelirroja que siempre anda corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela con dos trenzas, aunque no se porque me peino así, mi madre me dice que me veo mejor con el cabello suelto y… — Ana hizo una pausa cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de que estaba empezando a divagar — Por cierto también quiero presentarles a mi otra compañera, su nombre es Elsa Winter… di "hola", Elsa.

—Ho… hola ―dijo Elsa secamente.

Sin duda esa no había sido la mejor presentación que pudieron haber planeado.

La hora transcurrió de la manera mas "rara" posible. Anna se había encargado de decir todos los anuncios y Elsa simplemente reafirmaba o hacía algún comentario ocasional, pero no todo era aburrimiento, gracias a los divagues de Anna y también a la aura misteriosa de su compañera, el programa comenzó a tener un estilo algo extraño. Acompañado también de un playlist variado que Marco había escogido previamente para tener de fondo.

En la cafetería, Rapunzel y Olaf escuchaban atentamente el programa, lo mismo que el resto de los alumnos. Y en una lejana mesa, Kristoff también lo estaba escuchando. Como era de esperarse, muchos de los presentes lograron identificar la voz de Anna y también su particular forma de hablar. Era la voz de Elsa la que nadie conocía, ni siquiera un poco, y era la que más curiosidad daba. Es decir, todos ahora sabían el nombre de las dos chicas, pero muchos se hacían la pregunta: ¿quién era Elsa Winter?

Un par de canciones después, un aviso que había llegado de último minuto y el programa "Frozen Voice" terminó su primera transmisión. En la escala del 1 al 10, las chicas hubieran obtenido u si Elsa se hubiera puesto más de su parte.

—Bueno, con esto damos por terminada esta primera transmisión, muchas gracias mundo y Universidad de Arendelle, recuerden que yo soy Anna Summers y los veré de nuevo junto con mi compañera… — no hubo respuesta – Aamm… junto con mi compañera… Elsa tienes que decir algo.

—¿Qué? Ah… hasta luego.

—Y terminamos chicas — dijo Marco a través de los audiófonos.

—Elsa… ¿Qué te sucede, por qué no dijiste nada?

—Es sólo que no me gusta hablar en público, Anna…

—Pero no estamos frente a ninguna persona, además…

—Sabes a qué me refiero, esto es… algo nuevo para mí… deberías de saberlo. Además no recuerdo que esto haya sido parte del trato.

Al escuchar esto, Anna quería discutir con Elsa y proponerle que cambiara su actitud, pero recordó también todo por lo que esta chica había pasado en su vida y decidió mejor guardarse todas esas quejas y esperar a mañana, tal vez sería un mejor día para hablar con esa sobre ese tema.

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la cabina, se despidieron de Marco y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería para almorzar algo. Ahora que ellas eran parte del proyecto tenían algunos privilegios, el más conveniente, era que ellas podían llegar algunos minutos tarde a sus clases, esto gracias a la ayuda del director Winter que les otorgó un breve tiempo para que pudieran desayunar, ir al baño, etcétera.

Mientras desayunaban, Anna aprovechó la ocasión para planear el siguiente programa. Para Elsa, esta era la conversación más cercana a una persona, que no fuera algún familiar, que había tenido en casi toda su vida. Escuchar las historias de Anna y de todos sus divagues era simplemente algo muy nuevo para ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera divertido. La pelirroja también lo notaba, tal vez su vecina no era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero al menos sabia prestar atención y escuchar, esto porque durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la cafetería, Elsa no le quitó la mirada de encima.

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada, Olaf!? — gritó Anna al salir al salón de clases.

—Estabas en la cabina, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además traté de marcarte a tu celular pero...

—Olaf, se trata de mis padres, pudiste haber ido a la cabina y sacarme de ahí.

—Discúlpame, a mi también me sorprendieron.

El compañero de piso de Anna intentaba por todos los medios de calmarla. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que su amigo le había contado cuando esta regresó a clases, sus padres habían hecho un visita a la universidad. Estos llegaron justo después de que Anna y Elsa dieron por terminada la transmisión, ambos esperaban encontrar a su hija junto a él y Rapunzel; les sorprendió el no hacerlo.

Olaf tuvo que contarles, de forma breve, lo que había ocurrido con Anna y el proyecto del cual ahora ella formaba parte. Los padres de la pelirroja estaban de visita en Arendelle por dos razones principales: la primera el ver a su hija y, la segunda, hablar con el director respecto a los pagos de la universidad y ver si había alguna forma de arreglarse. Anna había cometido el error de no haberles contado nada a sus padres sobre el proyecto, sobre Elsa y todo lo demás, quería dejarlo como una pequeña sorpresa, demostrarles que podía ser lo suficientemente responsable y madura como para salir de este embrollo.

Anna tuvo que resignarse. Seguramente la estarían esperando en el departamento. Siempre que sus padres venían a visitarla, era una constante "pelea" sobre su actitud, hábitos y sermones sobre cómo llevar su vida. Ella amaba a sus padres y a su familia en general, pero había momentos en los que prefería estar un poco retirada de ellos.

" _¿Qué no puedo tener un día normal?"._

Para suerte de Anna, Rapunzel ya se había adelantado y estaba en camino al departamento, para recibir a los padres de su amiga y entretenerlos por un rato. Olaf tenia la fortuna, según Anna, de que hoy estaría ocupado haciendo una tarea en grupo, aparentemente, así que por esta ocasión solo podía contar con el apoyo de su otra compañera de piso.

El chico se despidió de la pelirroja y le deseo suerte. Así que, tomando sus cosas, Anna emprendió el camino de regreso al departamento. Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento hacia la salida de la universidad, logró divisar a lo lejos a Elsa subiéndose a su auto.

" _Solo espero que no se enoje conmigo"._

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ―gritó Anna, haciendo también varias señas con sus manos.

La rubia, que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, más que nada al adivinar de quién se trataba.

—Anna, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Elsa al ver que su compañera había llegado corriendo.

—Hey… uuff deja… recupero el aliento — dijo Anna, mientras tomaba unas bocanadas de aire —Listo… Elsa, quería preguntarte algo.

—Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Vas hacia tu departamento, cierto?

—Sí, así es— contestó Elsa con ligero sarcasmo.

—Bueno, es que a mis padres les ha entrado la loquera. Vinieron a visitarme y Olaf me ha dejado sola. Rapunzel está en el departamento con ellos y yo pues… necesito llegar a…

—¿Quieres que te lleve? – adivinó la rubia.

—Sí exacto, es decir, no es como si solo te quiera para eso o para que siempre me andes salvando el cuello es solo que… tú sabes esto de mi… ¿puedes? ¿sí?

La tierna cara de suplica de Anna, hizo que el color de las mejillas de Elsa subiera. Era la primera vez que alguien la hacia ponerse así, de hecho gracias a Anna, ella estaba experimento muchas cosas por primera vez. Ante esa mirada de cachorrito, no le quedo más opción que aceptar el llevar a su vecina. La pelirroja soltó un enorme suspiro al ver que esta había aceptado, acompañado de una enorme sonrisa. Subieron al auto y partieron hacia su destino.

—¿No te gusta que tus padres te visiten? — preguntó Elsa durante el trayecto.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que sí, adoro que me visiten, es solo que… hay ocasiones en las que preferiría que no lo hicieran, ¿si entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí… claro.

" _¿Por qué le mientes?"_ , se preguntó Elsa a sí misma.

Elsa no tenía ni idea de lo que Anna estaba sintiendo. A decir verdad, ella estaría muy contenta y complacida si sus padres la visitaran o al menos le preguntaran sobre su día.

La relación de Elsa con su familia era muy diferente, al menos en comparación con la de su vecina. El vivir y el crecer de la manera en la que su padre la había educado, le generaba una sensación de siempre querer cumplir con sus expectativas, que ella, difícilmente, podía llenar; y cuando tenía algún logro o llegaba a terminar algún pequeño proyecto, su padre no lo reconocía como tal, a él solo le importaba que su hija hiciera lo que él creía más conveniente. Y tampoco ayudaba mucho el tener una madre que se olvidaba de ella, claro, no siempre, pero sí en la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mientras conducía por las calles de Arendelle, Elsa se imaginaba la razón por la que los señores Summers estaban de visita. Seguramente se trataba sobre el dinero que Anna estaba tratando de conseguir y también con respecto a la universidad. Faltando poco menos de tres calles para llegar a su destino, Anna le pidió a su compañera que detuviera el auto, diciéndole que ella caminaría hacia el departamento a partir de ahí.

—Muchas gracias por darme este aventón, Elsa.

—Ni lo menciones pero… ¿por qué quieres caminar?

—Créeme, es mejor que mis padres me vean llegar sola. Ellos tienden a querer llevarse bien con todos mis amigos, no es como si tuviera muchos, pero tú sabes no quiero que te vean y te inviten a pasar al departamento y que empiecen a hacer preguntas y… porque tú…

" _Idiota, por qué dijiste eso"._

—Entiendo perfectamente.

—¡Genial! — Anna soltó un ligero suspiro, aunque también muy apenada—. Así que una vez más, gracias Elsa… muy bien, nos vemos mañana.

De pronto, el corazón de la rubia platino empezó a acelerarse al ver que Anna se estaba acercando a su rostro. Elsa se quedó paralizada por un instante, tratando de deducir qué es lo que la pelirroja se disponía a hacer. Sin embargo, todos esos nervios y aceleraciones cardiacas se calmaron un poco, cuando Anna simplemente se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

" _¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?",_ se dijo Elsa, al ver bajar a la pelirroja del auto _._

Anna le brindó un cálida sonrisa y un pequeño saludo de despida con su mano. Elsa solo le pudo regalar media sonrisa y apenas una leve señal con su mano derecha.

 **XXXXXXX**

Recostada sobre su sillón, Elsa navegaba en internet desde su laptop. Una fuerte lluvia estaba cayendo sobre Arendelle, lo que significaba el perfecto clima para ella. Mirando hacia la ventana como las gotas de lluvia se estampaban contra el vidrio, reflexionando sobre lo que había sido su día y también sobre cómo estaría Anna. No porque verdaderamente le preocupara su vecina, sino porque tenía curiosidad sobre como eran los padres de esta.

Desde que ella se mudó a ese departamento, sus padres no la habían visitado, bueno, hablando directamente de su padre, ya que al menos había visto a su madre aquella vez del centro comercial. Elsa se podía imaginar las mil y una excusas que su papá podía sacar para no poder verla y no porque no quisiera, sino porque su trabajo era demasiado agobiante.

" _Hablando del diablo",_ se dijo al mirar que su celular vibraba. Era su padre.

—Hola papá, qué sorpresa que llamaras.

—Tengo algo de tiempo libre en la compañía y decidí aprovechar para saber cómo estabas. Mi hermano me dice que estás ahora en un proyecto de radio, ¿eso ese verdad, Elsa?

Eso lo tomó desprevenida. Elsa no tenía pensado todavía en contarles sobre el proyecto de radio a sus padres, mucho menos decirles la razón por la cual estaba en él. Posiblemente su madre estaría de acuerdo, ya que esto le ayudaría a ser más "sociable", pero su padre era otra cosa.

—Me dijo también que estás participando con otra chica, una tal Anna Summers, ¿ella es tu amiga?

—Ella es… solo es una compañera — Elsa no podía aún considerar a Anna su amiga—. A decir verdad, ese proyecto no es de mi interés, sólo la estoy ayudando porque tiene problemas económicos.

—Me parece una buena obra de tu parte Elsa, pero recuerda, no estás precisamente en la universidad para hacer amigos…

—Mamá dice que no tiene nada de malo que yo conozca a más personas.

—Y no lo tiene Elsa, pero recuerda que solo quiero… solo no quiero que te distraigas en tu vida, ¿entiendes?

" _¿Tú que sabes sobre mi vida?"._

—Papá, tengo que irme tengo que… prepararé algo para cenar, te hablo luego.

—Muy bien hija, nos veremos pronto. Cuando tenga tiempo te hablaré, nos vemos, cuídate.

" _Ni siquiera preguntaste cómo estaba ni nada"._

Y así terminaba una vez más, otra "charla" de Elsa con su padre, esas pláticas a las cuales ella ya estaba acostumbrada desde hacía muchos años. De la misma forma en que terminó la llamada, la lluvia estaba empezando a ceder, así que Elsa decidió aprovechar ese momento para salir a comprar algo para cenar.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño restaurante, Anna y sus padres terminaron de cenar. La mayor parte de la plática se había ido en cómo le iba en sus estudios, el proyecto de radio y de cómo llevar esta situación del dinero. Sus padres estaban algo tranquilos y también orgullosos de que su hija encontrara una "solución" para ese problema. En el pasado esto sería casi imposible de creer, si contaran las experiencias que ellos habían tenido con su hija con respecto a su madurez, por ejemplo Hans.

—Bueno Anna, creo que ya es hora de volver — dijo su padre, mientras terminaba su café.

—¿Tan pronto? — contestó Anna haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero tu sabes que…

—Si mamá… lo se muy bien, pero no te preocupes ya será en otra ocasión.

—Descuida Anna, solo es una mala racha. Ya tengo en mira otros trabajos, no pienso dejarte sola con todo esto.

Escuchar a sus padres tranquilos era lo mejor del mundo. Sabía que su situación no era la mejor, pero tenía fe en las palabras de su padre, de que pronto conseguiría un trabajo nuevo, volvería apoyarla y que esta situación sólo estaría así por unos cuantos meses.

Terminando de pagar la cuenta, sus padres se despidieron de ella, era hora de volver. La lluvia parecía regresar y no era lo mejor el tomar la carretera con mal clima, además sólo podían estar por esa tarde y Anna lo sabía. Un último abrazo, un último beso y un "buena suerte" y sus padres emprendieron el viaje de regreso, justo en el momento cuando enormes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Para suerte de la pelirroja, llevaba consigo un paraguas y tomando carrera, regresó hacia su departamento antes de terminar toda empapada.

Mientras caminaba, a lo lejos logró distinguir a una peculiar chica en medio de la lluvia, aquella cabellera rubia solo le podía pertenecer a alguien, era Elsa. Rápidamente aceleró el paso para tratar de alcanzarla…

" _¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia, Elsa?"._

—¡Elsa, espera! — la rubia platino volteó al escuchar su nombre — ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Por qué andas caminando sola con esta tormenta?

—Anna… pensé que tú… ¿qué no estabas con tus padres? — dijo Elsa algo sorprendida. Jamás pensó en encontrarse a su vecina en medio de la tormenta.

—Primero, colócate debajo de mi paraguas, no quiero que te resfríes, no quiero que la siguiente trasmisión se cancele porque no puedes hablar.

En ese momento, Anna tomó de la cintura su amiga y la jaló hacia ella. Elsa dio un pequeño brinco, estaba muy sorprendida. Una vez más, gracias a la pelirroja estaba experimentando una nueva sensación, esta vez la de tener un contacto físico con alguien que no fuera algún familiar.

—Ahora sí me puedes decir, ¿qué es lo que haces a esta hora aquí afuera con esta lluvia y con este frío?

—Nunca me ha molestado el frío… además… sólo salí un momento para comprar algo para cenar, no pensé que la lluvia volviera.

— ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara de regreso? — Elsa soltó una leve risita ante el comentario de Anna.

—Vivimos en el mismo edificio, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Es cierto, qué torpe soy…

—No… no lo eres — dijo Elsa en voz baja.

—¿Disculpa?

—No, nada… la lluvia parece parar, es mejor que volvamos.

Anna asintió levemente. Las dos partieron de regreso.

 **XXXXXXX**

" _Debí haber pedido algo más en el restaurante, tengo mucha hambre"_ , se dijo Ana a sí misma mientras estaba en la cocina apunto de prepararse algo.

Pasar la tarde con sus padres y tener ese momento "cercano" con la chica del departamento 302, hizo que la noche de Anna fuera… especial. Mientras la pelirroja buscaba algo de cereal y un poco de leche para cenar, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, alguien la estaba llamando. La sonrisa que Anna llevaba en el rostro, se desvaneció de un solo golpe, la razón era sencilla, de todas las personas que ella podría imaginar que la llamaran, esa era la última en la que hubiera pensado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hans? — contestó Ana de muy malhumor.

—¿Qué pasa Summers, por qué tanta hostilidad, que no te da gusto volver a hablar conmigo? — dijo Hans con una voz bastante egocéntrica.

—Tengo los suficientes problemas como para estar lidiando contigo… otra vez.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas, Annita?

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿por qué_ _le dijiste eso?"._

Anna se maldecía una y otra vez. Recordaba que durante todo el transcurso en el que ellos habían sido novios, había descubierto que Hans era una persona bastante manipuladora, que siempre buscaba alguna ventaja sobre otra persona, para tener así la situación a su favor.

—Todos tienen problemas Hans, no es nada importante.

—Pues no se escuchó a que no fuera importante, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Créeme, lo último que necesito es tu ayuda, además, ya tengo alguien que… me está ayudando.

—¿Acaso estás saliendo con este rubio idiota que siempre huele a reno?

—Kristoff no es un idiota y no siempre huele a reno… solo cuando hace deporte que es algo raro, si lo pienso bien y... — Anna sacudió su cabeza—Ese no es el punto, es una persona que no conoces y me esta ayudando.

—Sí, sí lo que sea. Escucha Summers, qué te parece si hacemos un trato, si tú me dices en que problema estás metida, yo tal vez pueda ayudarte… también económicamente.

A Anna se le formó un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las últimas palabras de su ex novio. Él la conocía bastante bien como para intuir sobre cuáles podrían ser esos problemas.

La familia de Hans era una de las mas respetadas y adineradas de todo Arendelle, eso lo sabía cualquiera. Incluso las veces en las que ella había ido a su casa, experimentó en carne propia que la actitud de Hans era casi hereditaria. Sin embargo, gracias a eso, Anna también se jactaba de conocer bien su manera de pensar y sabía con certeza de que Hans no ofrecería su ayuda así nada mas, siempre había que ofrecer algo a cambio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sothern?

—Ah, así que lo estas considerando — dijo Hans con una voz casi triunfante.

—No estoy considerando nada, solo tengo curiosidad de…

—Regresa conmigo.

—¿¡Qué!? — Anna no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Como lo escuchaste, regresa conmigo. Si lo haces, te ayudaré en lo que tú quieras, pero…

—De todas las estupideces que se te pudieron ocurrir… te lo repito una vez más… No necesito tu ayuda.

Se formo un silencio en la conversación. Anna podía escuchar la respiración agitada de su ex novio, definitivamente, no estaba muy contento con esa respuesta.

—Como quieras, la oferta seguirá en pie… pero recuerda algo Anna… no hay nadie quien te quiera ayudar.

—Idiota…

Anna por fin terminó con la llamada, apretando lo más que podía su celular. Decidió mejor irse a dormir enseguida, su hambre había desaparecido.

Regresó a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama. Soltó un enorme suspiro, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormirse y olvidar la conversación que había tenido. Miró su celular una última vez al notar que había recibido un mensaje. Creyó que se trataba de Hans, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con la pelea, pero para su gran sorpresa se trataba de alguien más…

"Gracias por lo del paraguas… nos vemos en la mañana. Elsa".

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al leer ese breve mensaje de su vecina. Su enojo se había esfumado gracias a las sencillas, pero sinceras, palabras de Elsa.

" _Te equivocas Hans… sí hay alguien que quiere ayudarme"._


	9. ¿Qué eres para mi?

**Capitulo 9: ¿Qué eres para mi?**

¿Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona en dos meses? ¿Qué tanto puede hacer alguien cambiar a una persona en dos meses? Esas son las preguntas del millón de dólares, aquellas que Elsa se formulaba hacia un par de días. Ya han pasado un poco mas de dos meses desde que ella había aceptado en ayudar a Anna y vaya que si había pasado muchas cosas en el tiempo.

El programa iba bastante bien, las personalidades de Anna y de Elsa constituían la formula perfecta. Los contantes divagues de Anna, la aparente inexperiencia de Elsa en algunos temas, bromas, un buen playlist, también había de vez cuando una pelea discreta entre ambas debido, a la poca participación de la rubia, pero siempre solucionaban para el final de la transmisión. Incluso las dos ahora gozaban de una especie de fama entre los alumnos de la universidad, sobre todo Elsa, quien era la que mas llamaba la atención.

—¡Gracias por la foto, son las mejores! — dijo una chica muy emocionada al tomarse una foto con Elsa y Anna mientras estas desayunaban en la cafetería — Espero sus saludos, repito, ¡son las mejores!

—Gracias, hasta pronto — dijo Anna despidiendo a aquella chica — Bien con esta ya es la cuarta fan en lo que va del desayuno, si llegamos a cinco, esta vez tendrás que comprarme un pay de chocolate.

Elsa sonrió y rodo sus ojos ante la ridícula apuesta que ambas habían hecho en la mañana. Al principio todo eso era algo nuevo para ellas, sobre todo para Elsa, aunque desde que estaba con Anna, casi todo era nuevo para ella. Salidas al centro comercial, este asunto de los "fans", también salidas a comer después de la escuela con los amigos de Anna, moda, chicos y un sin fin de temas más. En cierta forma, parecía que todo aquello que Elsa no había vivido o experimentado, ahora gracias a Anna, lo había hecho en tan solo dos meses.

—¿Estas bien, Elsa?

—¿Qué? Ah si, solo estaba… divagando.

—No se supone que yo soy la que divago.

—Ya lo creo — La risa de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar, esa risa que a Elsa tanto le fascinaba, pero que trataba de disimular.

—Ya casi es hora de volver a clases, ¿quieres que volvamos juntas, saliendo de clases?

—¿Qué? Ah si, me parecía perfecto, Anna.

Anna se despidió de Elsa con un fugaz beso la mejilla, tenia que apurarse, no podía llegar otra tarde a clase y poner de excusa el proyecto. Elsa se quedo observando como su compañera, ahora su amiga, se alejaba lentamente.

Elsa sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago, al ver como Anna se alejaba de ahí. Desde que todo este asunto del proyecto, ambas prácticamente no se separaban para nada. Aunque había ocasiones en las que Elsa deseaba estar sola, no podía resistir mucho tiempo así, sentía una especie de necesidad de estar con Anna, ya sea estar juntas frente a frente o estar siempre mandándose mensajes, necesitaba saber que la pelirroja seguía ahí, junto a ella.

Elsa no tenia muchos ánimos de entrar a clase, siempre era puntual, atenta y dedicada a la escuela, tal vez por esta ocasión podría romper las reglas, de todas formas, siempre había alumnos fuera de clases a esta hora.

" _Solo por hoy no entrare"._

El campus de la universidad era bastante grande, Arendelle no era una ciudad muy grande, por lo que el antiguo y majestuoso castillo y la universidad eran sus "joyas de la corana". Era la primera vez que Elsa se ponía a recorrer el campus, normalmente no salía de su facultad y de la cafetería. Mientras pasaba por la facultad de literatura, Elsa se detuvo para observar la hermosa biblioteca que estaba justo aun lado.

" _No sabia que tuviéramos una biblioteca. Echare un vistazo rápido"._

Desde niña, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era leer y aun seguía presente en ella, por lo que una biblioteca era lo más cercano al paraíso. Adentro había varios alumnos, al menos no era la única. El enorme silencio era muy reconfortante, le recordaba aquellos años en los que pasaba horas y horas leyendo los libros de la pequeña biblioteca de su padre. Y casi como si fuera un acto reflejo, Elsa se puso a buscar un buen libro para leer, al menos de aquí hasta que sonara el timbre de salida, después de todo, por una vez que faltara a clases no la iban a expulsar.

" _Este se ve interesante"._ Se dijo a si misma, mientras tomaba un libro de la sección de fantasía.

Justo cuando iba a empezar su lectura. Elsa pudo sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Y atrás de ella ya hacia una chica de cabello castaño, llevaba una tranza similar a la que ella solía usar, sus ojos enormes la miraban fijamente, mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

—Disculpa, tu eres Elsa, la chica del programa "Frozen Voice" — dijo aquella chica en voz baja.

" _Supongo que tendré que pagar ese pay"._

—Si soy ella, oye no quiero ser grosera pero en este momento estoy leyendo y…

—¿Qué? O no vengo a pedirte nada de eso, solo quería preguntar si acabas de empezar a leer ese libro.

—Oh… es decir, no, apenas iba a empezar a leerlo.

—Supongo que tengo mala suerte — la chica soltó una leve risita — Por cierto me llamo Belle, estudio en la facultad de literatura. Creo que será mejor que te deje terminar el libro que por cierto… es mi favorito, disfrútalo.

Elsa apenas si tuvo tiempo para responder, Belle ya se había ido del lugar.

 **XXXXXXX**

—Me imagino que tu y Anna son mejores amigas.

—¿Qué?... Ah bueno, ella es…

" _La única amiga que eh tenido en toda mi vida "_

La pregunta que Belle le había hecho en ese momento, era muy complicada de responder, mas de lo que Elsa creía. Luego de su encuentro en la biblioteca, Elsa fue a buscar a Belle, mas que nada para entregarle aquel libro, ella le había dicho que era su favorito, por lo que sintió una especie de necesidad por entregárselo, como si en realidad ese libro le perteneciera a ella.

Después de ese momento, ambas empezaron a caminar por el campus. Elsa se sentía bastante cómoda de charlar con alguien a quien le fascinara la lectura como a ella. Belle le preguntaba sobre un sin fin de cosas, mas que nada sobre "Frozen Voice", al final resulto que Belle si era una fan después de todo. Elsa trataba de contestar lo mas sensato posible, la razón era mas que obvia. Anna era la encargada de las ideas y ella no solía contarle mucho sobre eso, quería que todo siempre fuera una sorpresa.

—¿Estas bien? Parece que te fuiste por un momento.

—¿Qué? Ah si, estoy bien

—¿Eso te pasa muy seguido?

—El día de hoy… creo que si.

El sonido de la campana la hizo reaccionar. Mirando su reloj se dio cuenta de que la hora de salida había llegado. Elsa se había saltado todas las clases restantes y todo por aquellas inseguridades y también por qué no, por Belle. Aunque había sido ella la que más hablo durante todo ese tiempo y Elsa simplemente de dedicara a contestar una que otra pregunta, había conseguido despejar su mente, al menos por unas horas.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—Si… yo también tengo que irme.

—¿Vives lejos de aquí?

—No en realidad, de hecho, vivo justo enfrente del departamento de Anna.

—¿Enserio? Y dices que no es tu mejor amiga.

—Jamás dije eso.

Mientras las dos caminaban hacia la entrada de la universidad. Anna ya se encontraba ahí, junto con sus compañeros de piso, para esperar a Elsa. Ya se había vuelto una constante el que ellos regresaran juntos a casa, después de todo, viven en el mismo edificio. Anna lucia algo ansiosa, Elsa era muy puntual, esta quizás seria la primera vez que se retrasaba. No es como si fuera obligación de Elsa el estar justo a la hora de salida en la puerta, pero tampoco se negaba a hacerlo.

Miraba para un lado y para otro, tratando de ubicar a su vecina, pero nada. Rapunzel trataba de animarla, diciéndole de que posiblemente ella se haya adelantado. Anna creía que quizás eso era una posibilidad, pero ella conocía a Elsa bastante bien como para asegurar de que algo mas tenía que haber pasado.

—Oye ya no te preocupes, mira quien viene por haya — dijo Olaf apunto en dirección hacia la cafetería.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y una enorme sonrisa, Anna comenzó a tratar de ubicar a aquella chica rubia platino. Su enorme expresión de alegría cambio drásticamente, ahora lucía muy sorprendida.

" _¿Quién es esa chica?"_

Rapunzel y Olaf notaron de inmediato aquel cambio, ambos conocían muy bien a la pelirroja para intuir que había algo que no le agradaba.

—Parece que a alguien le están dando celos — dijo Rapunzel en voz baja,

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada Anna, solo bromeo es todo.

" _¿Celo? Por qué sentiría celos de esa chica._

Aunque lo negara, Anna estaba sí estaba sintiendo celos en ese momento. Dos meses en los que ella había sido el centro de atención de Elsa y viceversa, verla estar con otra persona le era difícil de creer. Si lo pensaba mejor, era de esperarse que algo así llegara a pasar, es decir, Elsa se estaba volviendo una persona más sociable y todo era gracias a ella, en cierta forma.

Anna contemplaba como aquella chica se despedía de Elsa. Un ligero beso de despedida en la mejilla, lo que parecía ser un intercambio de números de celular y Elsa empezó a caminar en dirección a Anna.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar… tuve un contratiempo —decía Elsa al tiempo que llegaba con Anna.

—Descuida, nosotros también acabamos de salir, el profesor alargo un de mas la clase. Te parece si nos vamos.

Elsa sonrió levemente y asintió, lo mismo que Anna, después habría tiempo para aclarar sus dudas con respecto a quien era esa chica.

 **XXXXXXX**

Llevaban por lo menos una hora en la terraza del edificio, ambas con una taza de chocolate caliente. Elsa lucia algo nerviosa, mientras que Anna trataba de averiguar por qué.

Desde que llegaron al departamento, Elsa le pidió que la viera en la terraza, que tenia algo importante que hablar con ella. Anna acepto sin preguntar y sin decir nada. El chocolate caliente fue cortesía de la pelirroja.

—Y bien… me vas a decir por qué estamos aquí.

—Anna… contéstame algo… ¿qué soy yo para ti?

Anna por poco y se ahoga con el chocolate. La pregunta no era algo fuera del otro mundo, pero dado a los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la tarde, era como una broma de mal gusto.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Elsa?

—Si… ¿qué represento yo para ti?

—Oh bueno tú… eres mi amiga Elsa, creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—Mi amiga… hablas enserio.

—Claro que si Elsa, somos amigas, vecinas, compañeras de cabina, si lo piensas bien somos muchas cosas y…

—¿Mejores amigas?

Anna hizo una pausa larga. Ahora maso menos se daba una idea de por qué Elsa la había citado en la terraza. No podía mentirle, Rapunzel era su mejor amiga desde ya hacia algunos años, aunque ella le estaba teniendo un gran cariño, apenas si podía considerarla su amiga. Ella sabia muchas cosas de Elsa, pero esta no sabia muchas cosas sobre ella, mas haya de lo típico y de lo esencial.

—Elsa… eres mi amiga y quizás en un tiempo podemos llegar a ser mejores amigas pero…

—Tu eres mi única amiga Anna, quizás la única que eh tenido en toda mi vida.

—Elsa…

—Pero no entiendo por qué me es difícil aceptarlo… por qué no puedo ser mas como tú, quiero saber por qué y…

—Elsa — Anna se acercaba para tomarla de las manos — Entiendo por lo que estas pasando, se que es difícil para ti tratar de entender todo esto, tu sabes, el de ser una persona más sociable. Pero no te preocupes, yo soy tu amiga y si para ti soy tu mejor amiga, asumiré ese papel.

Elsa no pudo evitar soltar un pequeña risa. Anna sabia perfectamente como hacerla sentir mejor.

Como si fuera un acto reflejo, Elsa empezó a acariciar los dedos de Anna, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus yemas. La piel de era muy suave al tacto. Su mirada se concentraba en aquellas manos, como si una fuerza extraña la atrajera. Sus ojos terminaron por abrirse por completo cuando Anna comenzó a imitarla, haciéndole cosquillas en su palma. Elsa subió la mirada solo para encontrarse con enormes ojos verdes de Anna, aquellos ojos que parecían hipnotizarla.

La respiración de Anna se empezó a alterar, Elsa se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella. Estaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, tenia que hacer algo de inmediato.

—Bueno… — dijo Anna aclarando su garganta y soltando la manos de Elsa — Tengo que terminar unas tareas…

—Ah si… entiendo — Elsa giro la vista, tratando de buscar su taza de chocolate.

—Estarás bien si te quedas aquí.

—Sí no te pre-preocupes, estaré bien.

Anna asintió un par de veces, tomó su taza de chocolate y empezó a alejarse lentamente. Pero antes de abrir la puerta de las escaleras, le hecho un ultimo vistazo a aquella rubia platino y ahí permaneció, mirándola fijamente por unos minutos sin que esta se diera cuenta.

" _¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?"_


	10. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 10: Sentimientos de una rubia y una pelirroja.**

—No me parece nada malo, Anna. No sabía que esas cosas te molestaran— dijo Rapunzel desde la cocina.

—No me molestan, es solo que… -m-me tomo por sorpresa.

—¿Y estás segura?

Después de aquel ligero "incidente" en la terraza, Anna empezó a dudar sobre sus sentimientos y también sobre sus gustos. Elsa había tratado de besarla, o al menos eso había parecido. Al día siguiente después de eso, ella estaba divagando, más de lo normal, llegando al punto en que tuvo que abandonar la cabina de radio y dejar a Elsa a cargo de las ultimas noticias. La pelirroja no lo estaba pasando nada bien y eso se podía notar, así que pensando en que se trababa por el estrés, Elsa tomo la decisión de pedirle a su tío que les diera una semana de descanso del proyecto, según ella para "tener más ideas".

Anna ni siquiera cuestiono la decisión de Elsa, al contrario, estar lejos de ella por un tiempo era lo mejor. Sin embargo, eso también podría ser un problema, Anna no quería separarse tanto tiempo de su compañera. Hasta ese momento no le había dicho nada a nadie, pero en su interior, empezaba a nacer una extraña necesidad de estar cerca de ella.

—Anna no se que te preocupa, Elsa es una chica linda — dijo Rapunzel entregándole un sándwich que había preparado.

—Incluso se puede justificar — mencionó Olaf.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Olaf? — Anna no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

—Escucha, tú dices que Elsa nunca a tenido un amigo o amiga, también de que eres la persona con la más convive. Hasta donde yo lo veo, es normal que haya surgido algo.

Anna entendió rápidamente por donde iba todo ese asunto. Sonaba bastante lógico si lo pensaba bien, es decir, ella podía jactarse de conocer bien a Elsa, pero no nunca habían podido hablar acerca de chicos o chicas, romances o ese tipo de cosas, al menos de una manera más profunda y personal.

—No nos hagamos ideas erróneas, quizás sólo fue un pequeño momento de…

—Anna, no tiene nada de malo que le gustes a Elsa, ¿por qué no lo hablas con ella?

—Yo no le gusto — Anna negó con cierta duda — O tal vez si… no lose… necesito salir un poco.

—Esta bien, pero siento que todo esto no es para tanto.

Las ultimas palabras de Rapunzel podrían tener algo razón. Y qué si Elsa pudiera sentir algo por Anna, ella no estaba en contra y tampoco se cerraba a la idea de algún día "probar" con una chica. Pero estaba hablando de Elsa, su vecina, su compañera, aquella chica que había vivido por casi 13 años encerrada alejado de todo, la que apenas tenia un conocimiento básico sobre como era la vida de un adulto joven. Esa persona que la estaba ayudando más que nadie en ese momento.

Al salir del su departamento, Anna no pudo evitar mirar hacia aquella puerta con el numero 302 en ella. Si todo lo que ella estaba suponiendo era verdad, por qué Elsa no se lo había dicho aún o al menos intuirlo, quizás hubiera sido mas fácil para ella responderle, ¿lo hubiera?

Anna siguió su camino, no quería pensar en ese momento sobre el amor y esas cosas. Ella ya se había resignado a eso, después de todo, sus experiencias habían sido demasiado fuertes como para simplemente… olvidarlas.

 **XXXXXXX**

Ya no había explicación alguna para todo esto, hasta se podría decir que ya era una rutina y no era para menos. Desde que Elsa "entro" en su vida, cada día era experimentar algo nuevo, parecía como si alguna fuerza superior se propusiera en hacer que Anna tuviera que lidiar con un nuevo problema cada día y en todos, Elsa estaba involucrada de alguna u otra forma.

" _¿Y si Rapunzel tiene razón? ¿Y sí en verdad le gusto?"_ , se repetía a si misma por decima vez, mientras miraba su chocolate caliente en una cafetería.

Pero este problema era diferente, era uno al que Anna no estaba preparada. En su interior también estaba la idea del "por qué no" qué habría de malo de iniciar una relación con otra chica. Ella siempre a estado abierta a todo ese tipo de posibilidades pero… esta no era un chica cualquiera de su universidad o alguna que haya conocido en algún bar con algunas copas de mas. Se trataba de Elsa y ella no era cualquier persona.

—Hola… ¿estas ahí? — aquella voz hizo que Anna saliera de su pequeño trance.

—¿Quién…? Oh… eres tú… Belle ¿cierto? — Anna pudo reconocer a la chica fácilmente.

—Vaya sabes quien soy, supongo que Elsa te dijo mi nombre — la pelirroja le brindo un sonrisa poco amistosa — ¿Me puedo sentar?

Anna extendió su mano en señal de que podía hacerlo, ya que mas daba. De todas las personas hubiera querido encontrarse en esa cafetería, quizás ella era la ultima en quien hubiera querido ver. No es que le cayera mal, es decir, no la conocía para nada mas haya de lo que Elsa le había contado sobre ella, pero tampoco era que ella quisiera iniciar una amistad con esa chica.

—¿Qué haces tú por estos rumbos?

—Oh nada en especial, estaba buscando el edificio 211 de la calle "Frozen", Elsa me dijo que ahí es donde vive.

" _Ella va a su departamento"_ , se dijo Anna a si misma, mientras apretaba con fuerza su taza de chocolate caliente.

—Yo también vivo en ese edificio, justo frente al departamento de Elsa — remarcó Anna con cierta autoridad.

—Perfecto, así me será más fácil entregarle este libro.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuál libro?

—No es nada, es solo un libro de ficción, es uno de mis favoritos. El día que conocí a Elsa ella estaba leyendo un libro parecido a este, así que le mande un mensaje y le dije que podría prestarle uno de mis favoritos así que…

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te exaltas?

Anna sentía que le hervía la sangre. No podía creer que esta chica, que apenas había conocido a Elsa, ya tuviera la confianza suficiente como para que esta la haya invitado a su departamento, aunque fuera simplemente a entregarle un libro.

—Escúchame bien, a mi me tomo algo de tiempo para hacer que Elsa tan siquiera me tratara como a una persona y no como un bicho raro. Y luego llegas tú sin previo aviso y te ganas su amistad de una manera…

—No tienes porque estar celosa de mi.

—Espera, ¿qué? — Anna no creía lo que Belle le había dicho — ¿Celos? Yo no siento celos, es solo que me molesta este tipo de cosas.

—Oye se que Elsa es tu amiga, yo solo fui amable con ella, es todo. Si te hace sentir mejor, el día que la conocí ella no paro de hablar de ti.

Anna escucho atentamente la historia de Belle. Le sorprendió bastante el saber que Elsa prácticamente hablo más de ella que de si misma. SI pudiera ponerle un porcentaje a aquella charla, sería un 80% para Anna y un 10% para Elsa y el otro 10% en tonterías sin sentido, que curiosamente, hubieran tenido relación con la pelirroja.

Cuando Belle terminó de contar su anécdota, Anna se sentía la mujer más tonta, celosa e inmadura del mundo. Ella había estado exagerando las cosas todo este tiempo. Tal y como Belle le había dicho, ella simplemente fue amable con Elsa y esta respondió de la misma manera.

—Tengo una idea — dijo Belle mientras sacaba de su bolso, aquel libro del que tanto había hablado — Qué te parece si tú le entregas el libro.

—Pero ella te lo pidió a ti, porque yo habría de…

—Escucha, no quiero ser la manzana de la discordia en todo esto. Esta claro que Elsa te estima mucho y tú también a ella. Además de que parece que las dos tienen problemas, así que velo como una ofrenda de paz.

—Pero y si ella pregunta por ti.

—Inventa algo y úsalo como excusa para reconciliarte con ella.

—Yo no quiero mentirle a Elsa.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho Anna, Belle le entrego el libro y así como había llegado así se marcho. La pelirroja se quedo con la palabra mientras veía como aquella chica se alejaba, aunque logro descifrar unas palabras de los labios antes de que se perdiera de vista… "Todo estará bien"

 **XXXXXXX**

Así que ahí estaba ella, frente a aquella puerta con el numero 302. Los nervios la estaban matando, llegando al punto de que ahora tenia un nuevo tic nervioso con el que lidiar. En toda su vida, esta era la vez que Anna más nerviosa estaba y todo por "culpa" de la chica rubia platino que vivía en ese departamento.

" _Solo entrégale el libro, salúdala, recuerda inventarle algo sobre Belle y sal de ahí lo más rápido posible"_

Del otro lado de la puerta, Elsa se disponía a leer un libro, así que para eso, empezó a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo y esta era la mejor manera para terminarlo. Mientras miraba algunos libros, tratando de decidir si empezar uno nuevo o continuar con alguno que haya dejado pendiente. Justo cuando ya había elegido uno, el repentino sonido del timbre la hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

" _¿Visitas? Pero yo no recibo visitas"_ , se decía a si misma mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

Cuando observo por la mirilla de la puerta y por fin saber de quien se trataba, sintió como su corazón se le salía de su pecho. Quien mas podría visitarla si no fuera su vecina, su compañera… su pelirroja. Elsa se maldecía una y otra vez al notar como estaba vestida, una pijama con dibujos de princesas no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Hola? — dijo Elsa mientras abría ligeramente la puerta.

—Elsa, soy yo Anna… ¿cómo estas?

—Aamm estoy bien… me da gusto verte Anna pero… en este momento no me encuentro presentable como para recibirte.

—Oh bueno es que estaba dando vueltas por aquí y pensé, "Hey debería de visitar a Elsa" — dijo Anna con un risa bastante nerviosa.

—Dices que estabas caminando por el pasillo.

" _Bien hecho Anna Summers, ahora creerá que estas loca"_

—Lo que sea, como te digo, no estoy en las mejores condiciones para recibirte. Quizás otro día…

—¡Te traje un libro!

—¿Un libro? — Elsa se escucho confundida, era una extraña coincidencia que justo cuando ella se preparaba para leer, Anna apareciera para entregarle un libro.

—Si es un libro de fantasía, veras… yo no soy muy fanática a estas cosas o a leer en general y como tu si lo eres pues pensé que seria un bonito regalo.

—Yo… no se que… aahh… — Elsa parpadeo por un segundos — Dame cinco minutos, por favor.

—Ah si claro, esperare aquí.

Jamás en su vida Elsa había estado tan estresada por elegir algo que ponerse. Tenía solo cinco minutos para elegir algo bonito y presentable, arreglarse un poco el cabello, un poco de perfume. Luego de luchar contra si misma por saber que blusa ponerse, peinarse con su clásica tranza francesa y devorar unas pastillas de menta que tenia sobre su mesita de dormir, Elsa estaba "mas que lista" para recibir a Anna en su departamento.

Afuera de este, Anna esperaba pacientemente. Jugando con su cabello de los nervios que sentía. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para simplemente haberle entregado el libro e irse de ahí, pero no, su instinto le decía que tenía que quedarse, que tenía que entrar a ese lugar. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de su pequeño trance. Había llegado la hora.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, adelante — señalo Elsa.

Anna simplemente asintió con la cabeza y a paso lento entro al departamento. Aquel lugar lucía bastante diferente al suyo, a pesar de que los departamento era iguales, en cuestión de tamaño, habitaciones, etc. El de Elsa estaba decorado de una manera que hacia parecer al de Anna una pocilga. Muebles de excelente calidad, una cocina impecable, cortinas que parecían haber sido tejidas a mano. Anna se sintió que estaba en uno de esos salones para fiestas de ricos.

—Wow Elsa… este lugar es hermoso.

—Como tu…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Nada, nada! Que… no es para tanto, es solo un departamento común y corriente.

—Sí, pero el tuyo no tiene cajas de pizza sobre la mesa o zapatos regados por todos lados, que casi siempre todos son de Rapunzel, siempre le gusta andar así por la casa y… ya empecé otra vez.

—Descuida… eso me agrada de ti.

—¿Mis divagues? ¿Por qué?

—No lose, son como tu marca personal.

Ambas rieron después del aquel comentario. Elsa invito a Anna a sentarse para que esta pudiera mostrarle el libro que le había traído. Al mirarlo, la rubia platino se sorprendió un poco al notar que aquel libro, era uno de los que Belle le había recomendado la ultima vez que hablo con ella.

" _Belle… se supone que ella vendría para… oh"_ , Elsa miro discretamente a Anna, que seguía observando cada detalle del lugar. Ese libro se supone que se lo debía de entregar Belle y no Anna o acaso ella… se habría topado con Belle en la entrada.

—Gracias por este lindo detalle, Anna.

—¿Qué? Ah si… no es nada, es que después de lo que paso el otro día…

—¿De qué hablas?

" _Tu lo que quieres es que te echen de aquí ¿verdad?_

—Este yo… cuando… olvídalo, solo son otros de mis divagues y… — Anna se detuvo de golpe al sentir un olor muy conocido — ¿Qué es ese espectacular aroma?

—Es chocolate… estoy preparando un poco.

—¿Sabes preparar chocolate?

—Mi abuela me enseño a hacerlo y creo que es de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer bien. ¿Quieres un poco?

–M-me encantaría.

Hasta ese momento, ambas habían mantenido su distancia, a pesar de estar sentadas en el mismo sillón, pero una vez más, como si fuera un instinto natural, Anna empezó a acercarse lentamente a Elsa. Esta ultima simplemente la miraba con aquellos enormes ojos azules, sintiendo como el olor del chocolate y el aroma de Anna se mezclaban haciéndolo una combinación perfecta. Por qué esa chica la hacía ponerse así, qué tenia de especial. Eso no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería separarse de aquella pelirroja, quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Y de un momento a otro, las dos se encontraba a una distancia bastante peligrosa, donde un movimiento acertado o mal dado, podría terminar en un fugaz beso. Anna con los ojos entre-abiertos y Elsa con la respiración agitada pero aun con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos verdes. Ambas estaban en un pequeño trance, en un pequeño mundo en donde solo ellas habitaban, algo que solo ellas podían entender y comprender. Y aquel movimiento por fin se había dado, Anna se había acercado lo suficiente como para depositar un cálido beso sobre aquellos fríos labios. Elsa apenas si había reaccionado ante ese beso, el primero que alguna otra persona le había dado.

—Yo… eso fue…

—Lo siento, no era mi intención… Es que tú…

—No, no te preocupes… yo estaba por hacer lo mismo.

—Espera, ¿qué? Quieres decir que tu… es decir que yo te…

—Sí…

El ambiente era bastante incomodo, todas las sospechas que Anna y los demás tenían sobre Elsa eran verdad, pero todo se había revelado de la manera más rara o quizás no como Anna hubiera esperado. Elsa estaba muy tranquila o eso parecía, ¿por qué actuaba así?

—Aamm… creo que tengo que irme — Anna era la primera que hablaba.

—Sí, sí, esta bien… no te preocupes…

—Creo que después pasare por el chocolate.

—Sí… aquí estaré.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Por supuesto.

Anna salió del departamento lo mas tranquila que pudo, sin ni siquiera voltear para ver si Elsa la seguía mirando o no. Pero justo antes de entrar ella a su departamento, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, un sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no se veía.

" _Le gusto… ¡le gusto a Elsa!"_


	11. Cenas Incomodas

**Hola queridos lectores. Me eh tardad** o **bastante en actualizar, pero no quería dejarlos sin capitulo antes de navidad :D Así que considérenlo un regalito. A demás de eso quiero decirles que muchas gracias por este año. Gracias por no solo apoyarme en esta historia, si no en todas las demás, la verdad no tienen idea de como se los agradezco.**

 **Espero que el siguiente año sea igual que este o mejor. Que ustedes sigan aquí conmigo. Bueno basta de sentimentalismos que después lloro D: En fin espero que tengan bonitas fiestas y pues ya nos veremos el siguiente año :D Les mando un saludo y un abrazo enorme.**

Capitulo 11: Cenas incomodas.

No hay peor momento para Elsa, que tener que soportar una de esas aburridas cenas de negocios de su padre. Era es un hombre importante en Arendelle, así que dos veces al mes organiza una elegante cena para algunos de sus socios más cercanos. De principio a fin, lo único de lo que se puede conversar es sobre dinero, acciones y ventas. Esa cena es sin duda el momento más deseado para cualquier persona que aspira a ser un gran empresario; excepto para Elsa.

Desde que era pequeña, a Elsa se le instruyo un poco sobre como manejar la empresa de su familia. Al ser hija única, era normal que todos pensaran que ella se haría cargo de la enorme empresa de su padre, cuando él se jubilara. Aunque la realidad era otra, Elsa no tenia el más mínimo interés en hacerlo, además, había otras cosas más importantes en las que poner su atención en ese momento. O mejor dicho, en alguien.

Y ahí estaba ella, observándose al espejo por decima vez, teniendo la mirada fija de su madre, quien le había escogido un elegante vestido de noche, era claro que la mujer estaba más entusiasmada de lo normal. Así que para darle un gusto, Elsa no puso resistencia alguna al ponerse aquel vestuario.

—Siempre eh dicho que el azul es el color que te define mejor — dijo su madre mirándola con gran ternura.

—Si tu lo dices…

—Elsa, se que no te gustan mucho estas reuniones, pero tienes que entender que eres nuestra única hija y todos tienen la esperanza de que tú puedas…

—Si mamá, ya he escuchado esa charla muchas veces.

—Esta bien, entiendo.

En el pasado, antes de que Elsa naciera, sus abuelos controlaban la enorme empresa sin ningún problema. Pero cuando se llegó el momento de pasar la batuta, hubo un gran problema. Como si se tratara de un príncipe que va a heredar el trono de algún reino, Adgar, el padre de Elsa, sabía que su hermano era principal candidato a ser el próximo dirigente de la empresa. Pero como en toda familia, siempre hay alguien que quiere ir contra la corriente. Adgar paso de ser el plato de segunda mesa a ser el nuevo presidente de la compañía.

Pero las cosas ahora habían cambiado. Elsa había sido criada, educada, entrenada para un solo propósito, un único futuro, el de dirigir esa gran compañía. Ese era aparentemente su destino y tenia que aceptarlo, ya sea para bien o para mal.

—¿Estas disfrutando tus clases en la universidad, Elsa?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Soy tu madre, me interesa saberlo, es todo.

" _Esta siendo amable contigo, puedes actuar de la misma manera"._

—Son muy interesantes. Los profesores dicen que soy una alumna modelo.

—Eso se escucha muy bien, Elsa. ¿Y el proyecto al que entraste?

—"Frozen Voice"…

—¿Disculpa?

—El proyecto se llama "Frozen Voice". Ese fue el nombre que Anna escogió.

—Es lindo, me gusta. También me gustaría un día conocer a esa chica, Anna.

—Si… lo que digas.

Elsa necesitaba encontrar alguna excusa para ya no seguir hablando con su madre. Y como si alguien pudiera escuchar sus plegarias, sintió como su celular empezaba a vibrar, señal de que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

—Mamá, ¿puedes disculparme por un momento? Tengo que atender esta llamada.

Su madre asintió rápidamente y procedió a salir de la habitación para darle privacidad a su hija, no sin antes recordarle que la cena empezaba en unos minutos, así que debía de estar lista para entonces. Elsa hizo caso omiso de lo que su madre le había dicho, ella estaba más interesada en responder a aquella llamada.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

—Cómo que quien soy. Soy yo, la única chica que ha sido capaz de…

—¡Anna! Gracias a Dios que eres tú. Estoy apunto de volverme loca.

—Elsa, es solo una cena, créeme, hay cosas peores.

—Pero no conoces a mi familia, ni tampoco las personas con las que se relacionan.

—Bueno creo que ambas estaremos en la misma situación esta noche.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Elsa no comprendía muy bien a lo que Anna se refería.

—Bueno… No sé qué les ha picado a Rapunzel y Olaf pero están cocinando algo especial. Y al parecer quieren saber más detalles sobre… Tú sabes… Sobre lo que paso en tu departamento.

Ahora las cosas eran claras. Anna tenía razón, ambas tendría unas cenas muy incomodas.. Aunque Elsa prefería estar mejor en los pies de su vecina, seria mucho más fácil de sobre llevar esa situación.

—Anna tengo que colgar. Ya casi es la hora y tengo que estar presente.

—Comprendo… Estarás bien, copo de nieve. Te quiero.

—Yo… también te… Te…

—Descuida, lo se.

 **XXXXXXX**

Champaña de importación, cigarrillos, charlas sobre economía, bocadillos y la sonrisa falsa de Elsa; esa era la famosa cena de Adgar Winter. En esta ocasión la familia era una a la cual Elsa no estaba relacionada, quizás era la primera vez que la veía. Curiosamente, solo habían asistido hombres, el padre y sus cinco hijos, todos pelirrojos. Aunque por lo que Elsa había escuchado, aquel hombre había logrado tener 13, los que estaban presentes eran los menores.

" _Quien en su sano juicio tiene 13 hijos",_ pensó Elsa mientras observaba detenidamente las caras de aquellos chicos.

Dos de ellos eran gemelos, de al menos unos treinta y algo. El resto parecía solo tener un año de diferencia el uno del otro. Mientras que el padre, era un hombre de una edad algo avanzada. Tal vez tendría unos 60 años o un poco más. Elsa tenía que admitir que esos pelirrojos no eran para nada feos, lucían muy elegantes, vestidos con trajes seguramente muy costosos. Pero durante un momento, su vista se centro en el menor de ellos. Un chico que tal vez sería un año o dos mayor que ella. Algunas pecas en su rostro, patillas largas y una nariz respingada. Cualquier otra chica moriría por tener tan siquiera una mínima oportunidad de que ese chico se fijara en ella.

En el pasado, Elsa jamás había sentido nada por alguien. En algún punto de su adolescencia llegó a sentir algo por algún artista, pero era más un amor estúpido, producto de la pubertad, que cualquier otra cosa. Pero no era como si ese chico le atrajera, era otra cosa, había una sensación familiar en él.

—Tengo que admitirlo Winter. Muchos han contado varias cosas sobre tus legendarias cenas y veo que tenían razón — dijo aquel hombre luego de darle un trago a su copa con champaña.

—Creo que la gente exagera poco, Sothern. Solo trato de hacer lo mejor posible.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Elsa estaba prestando atención a aquella conversación. Tal vez entre esas palabras podría encontrar la razón de porqué ese chico pelirrojo se le hacia familiar.

No sabía en momento había pasado, pero aquel muchacho por el cual tenía interés, de pronto tenía su mirada fija en ella. Sintiéndose muy incomoda, Elsa trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa. Ya sea con la comida o con jugando a quitarse sus zapatos por debajo de la mesa. Lo ultimo que quería era sentir aquella mirada.

—Y supongo que esté elegante joven es tu hijo Hans — dijo la madre de Elsa, rompiendo ese extraño silencio que se había formado.

—Así mismo. Hans es el menor de todos mis hijos y…

La conversación se vio interrumpida debido a que Elsa por poco y atraganta con la comida cuando escucho aquel nombre.

—Elsa, ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó su padre.

—Yo… Sí, estoy bien es solo que… Disculpen, tengo que ir al tocador.

Elsa trató de caminar lo más rápido posible, pero mientras se alejaba, ella aun podía sentir la mirada de Hans. Tenía que hablar con Anna en ese mismo instante, solo ella podía sacarla de esa duda.

Al llegar al baño, ya con su celular en la mano empezó a mandar varios mensajes, todos dirigidos a una misma persona. No podía marcarle, el baño que estaba usando estaba peligrosamente cerca, tenía que mantener la discreción.

" _Vamos Anna, contesta"._

 **Anna: Tienes que estar desesperada como para mandarme tantos mensajes xD Cómo va tu cena?**

 **Elsa: Mal. Anna, respóndeme algo. ¿Cuál era el apellido de tu exnovio?**

 **Anna: Por qué quieres saber?**

 **Elsa: ¡Solo dímelo, Anna!**

 **Anna: Esta bien, no tienes que gritar :V su apellido es Sothern**

" _¡No puedo creerlo!"._

 **XXXXXXX**

La cena había transcurrido de lo mas normal. Esto sin contar el hecho de que Elsa estaba cenando con el ex-novio de Anna, ese mismo que tanto sufrimiento la había hecho pasar. Parecía una broma cruel. Elsa no quiso decirle a su vecina la verdadera razón por la cual pregunto por el apellido de Hans, las dos ya tenían muchos problemas como para agregarle más leña al fuego.

La velada ahora se encontraba en una etapa a la que Elsa solía llamar; "muéstrame lo mejor que tienes". Esta consistía en que su padre se sentaba y empezaba a escuchar las mejores proposiciones de sus invitados y sus razones de por que deberían de seguir siendo socios. Ya para ese entonces, Elsa permanecía alejada de aquella charla, mirando por uno de los balcones con dirección al frio y tranquilo océano. Eso siempre la tranquilizaba.

—Es una noche hermosa, ¿no lo crees? — Esa voz no podía ser alguien más.

—Ya lo creo — Trató de lucir lo más indiferente posible. Él no debía de saber que ella lo conocía.

—Creo que no nos han presentado como es debido. Soy Hans Sothern, es un gusto conocerte, Elsa.

Elsa le brindo la sonrisa más falsa que podía dar. Cosa que para ella no era nada difícil, incluso podía decir que tenía mucha practica en eso.

—¿Y qué tal esta la pequeña Anna? Sigue con sus extraños divagues — El pelirrojo cuestionó.

—¿Disculpe? — Preguntó Elsa sorprendida. Hans la volvió a mirar de la misma manera que en la mesa. Ahora agregándole una sonrisa muy egocéntrica.

" _¿Cómo sabe que conozco a Anna?"._

En ese momento Elsa recordó algo que Anna ya la había mencionado sobre Hans, que él era una persona que le gustaba siempre tener la delantera, siempre buscando alguna ventaja. Y fue en ese mismo memento que la respuesta llegó a su cabeza. ¡"Frozen Voice"! El programa a que empezaba a ser conocido fuera de la universidad.

[FLASHBACK]

Hans se encontraba en la sala de su casa, junto con unos ex compañeros de la universidad. Él había decidió ya no estudiar una carrera, prefería mejor esperar a que algunos de sus hermanos mayores le dejara su parte de la empresa de su padre. Era un plan de mucha paciencia pero seguro.

Gaston, Ursula y Cruela eran las únicas personas que seguían hablando con él después de que abandono la escuela. Hans era bastante popular durante su época de estudiante, sobre todo entre las chicas.

—Entonces Hans, ¿cuándo será el día en que me invites a tu proyecto? — dijo Cruela, mientras se miraba frente al espejo. Admirando su hermoso abrigo de piel.

—Ya les dije que es un proyecto personal. Recuerden que soy el menor de 13 hermanos, necesito esperar un poco más.

—Clásico de ti Hans, siempre maldiciendo tu mala suerte — dijo Gastón con cierta burla.

Había solo una forma en la que Hans podía acceder a todo el control de la compañía de su padre. Este había prometido que al primero de sus hijos que se casara, ese iba acreditar a un 80% de las acciones. Sus tres hermanos más grandes ya se habían casado, pero estos se habían deslingado de la empresa de su padre, al perecer ninguno quería llevar esa vida de negocios. Lo mismo sucedió con siguientes cinco, que también decidieron tomar otros rumbos. Quedándose solamente los últimos cinco, él incluido.

Por un breve lapso de tiempo, Hans estuvo apunto de tomar la ventaja cuando fue novio de Anna. En ese tiempo ella era una chica ingenua y locamente enamorada, por lo que a Hans no le tomó mucho tiempo en convencerla de casarse.

—Si Anna hubiera dicho que sí…

—Sigues pensando en esa chiquilla — mencionó Úrsula, que había estado ajena a la conversación —. ¿No sabes que ahora esta con alguien más?

—¿Alguien más? No me digas que ese idiota que huele a reno por fin se digno a invitarla a salir.

—Ella al parecer esta saliendo con alguien… y no precisamente un chico — dijo Gaston — ¡Rayos viejo! Jamás debimos de hacer esa apuesta. Creo que la afectaste tanto que…

—¡Quieres decirme con quién demonios sale!

Todos se sorprendieron un poco ante la reacción de su amigo. Aunque tratándose de Anna, no era sorpresa que actuara de esa manera.

—Pues veras… Anna junto con otra chica llamada Elsa tienen un programa de radio desde hace unos meses. La verdad es que es bastante bueno y pues… Están empezando a correr rumores sobre ellas.

—¿Rumores? ¿Quieres decir que Anna ahora es… ?

—Eso es lo que piensan muchos. Pasa demasiado tiempo con esa chica.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

Elsa no estaba segura si responder a la pregunta. Ese chico era una persona que le había hecho mucho daño a Anna. No existía ninguna razón real para que ella se volviera su amiga o tan siquiera para hablarle.

—Espero que este bien — dijo Hans acabando con ese silencio.

—Sí, lo está. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

—Oh vamos Elsa, puedes hablarme de tú, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—Como yo lo veo, entre nosotros no existe la confianza suficiente como para hablarle de esa manera. Así que si me disculpa, paso a retirarme.

—Esta bien… como tú gustes.

Elsa asintió levemente. Parecía que por fin se había librado de Hans y de esa situación. Su caminata de vio frenada cuando escucho unas palabras en voz baja…

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Dije… Jamás pensé que Anna fuera a salir con otra chica.

—Eso es ridículo. Yo no estoy saliendo con Anna.

—Nadie dijo que fueras tú.

Hans dio media vuelta para mirar la expresión de Elsa. Dicen que el pez muere por su propia boca y ella había mordido el anzuelo. Toda esta situación de tener ese programa, estaba llegando muy lejos. Ajeno a lo que ella estaba sintiendo por Anna, nadie se podía enterar; menos su familia.


	12. ¿Lo intentamos?

Capitulo 12: ¿Lo intentamos?

El semestre estaba por terminar y conforme avanzaban los días, las tareas, trabajos en equipos y algunos proyectos se hacen cada vez más pesados. Para Anna, significa hacer un esfuerzo mayor del que ya de por si hace. Mientras que para Elsa, solo es tener que "pisar el acelerador" un poco y listo. Además de eso, "Frozen Voice" estaba mejor que nunca. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban siempre al pendiente del programa. Lejos de ser un programa de chismes o quejas estudiantiles, se había convertido en un pequeño noticiero bastante agradable. Las siempre excelentes canciones que Marco solía escoger, los constantes divagues de Anna al tratar de dar notas importantes y los comentarios oportunos de Elsa, habían resultado la mejor combinación.

El recuerdo del mal inicio para Anna ya se había vuelto cosa del pasado. El dinero que recibía por parte de la escuela, era suficiente como para pagar el alquiler y de vez en cuando le sobraba un poco para darse uno que otro capricho. Olaf y Rapunzel la estaban apoyando más que nunca, incluso prestándole algo de dinero en caso de que a Anna le faltara. La economía de su familia también parecía estabilizarse, ya que su padre estaba recibiendo trabajos por separado, no era como tener un sueldo fijo, pero al menos eso ayudaba a pagar las cuentas. Todo parecía estar marchando de maravilla, pero aún faltaba solucionar un asunto de mucha importancia… Su relación con Elsa. Hasta cierto punto, las dos se mantenían a raya con respecto a ese tema. Lo que había pasado en el departamento de 302 era como un tabú, ninguna se atrevía a tocar verdaderamente ese asunto. Olaf y Rapunzel apoyaban la idea de que Anna fuera la que diera el primer paso, después de todo, ella había sido la que beso a Elsa en primer lugar. La relación que ambas tenían era muy especial y algo complicada. Anna no solamente era la primer y única amiga de Elsa, si no que también fungía como una especie de mentor. Cada vez que la rubia tenía algún problema, con respecto a temas que nunca había tratado, Anna siempre llegaba al rescate.

Pero en este ocasión, la pelirroja no podía ayudarla. A diferencia de su vecina, Elsa no tenía a nadie a quien contarle sobre esto. A pesar de que había iniciado una especie de "amistad" con Belle, era claro que la confianza que ella le tenía no se podía comparar con la de Anna. Tampoco podía recurrir a sus padres, ellos no entenderían bien la situación además de que sería muy contraproducente. Así que por el momento, estaba sola.

Elsa tenía muchas cosas que cuestionarse. Todo este asunto debía de tener alguna explicación y lo más lógico era pensar que sí, que Anna sentía lo mismo que ella, pero en realidad, qué era lo que ella verdaderamente sentía por su vecina. Tenía que hablar con Anna una vez más.

Ya eran incontables las vueltas que Elsa le estaba dando a la sala. Apretaba con fuerza su celular, mirando el contacto de Anna en la pantalla una y otra vez. Era preferible hablar con ella en un lugar que no fuera de la escuela, ya que algunas personas podrían verlas y eso se prestaría a malinterpretaciones.

" _Contesta Anna por favor… No, no por Dios no contestes",_ Elsa no estaba muy convencida que digamos cuando por fin se había decidido en marcarle.

Luego del tercer intento de llamada, Elsa soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Por una parte estaba contenta de que Anna no le contestara. Aunque por otro lado, ahora las cosas se ponían más complicadas. De todas las opciones posibles que le quedaban para contactar a la pelirroja, la más fiable de todas era ir a buscarla a su departamento.

—Puedo hacerlo, no es algo del otro mundo. Solo tengo que ir y tocar la puerta y esperar a que… — Elsa hizo una gran pausa al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con un espejo — Tengo que dejar de hacer eso.

 **XXXXXXX**

Este día estaba resultando ser bastante cansado para Anna. Había estado pasando toda la mañana yendo a entrevistas de trabajo. Salir de un lugar para inmediatamente ir a otro. Para su mala suerte, todas las entrevistas habían resultado ser un rotundo fracaso. Mientras que algunos lugares pedían demasiados requisitos, en otros la paga era muy mala. Anna estaba agotada y decidió que ya era momento para tomar un descanso.

Su suerte parecía cambiar al encontrar una excelente cafetería para descansar. Ordenó un café americano y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, no era como si el café fuera su bebida caliente favorita, pero en ese momento vaya que si necesitaba uno. Mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su bebida, empezó a buscar su celular dentro de su bolso de mano. Había estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo en todo el día.

Su café llegó justo a tiempo en compañía con la deliciosa rebanada de pastel. Sintió como sus penas se esfumaron por completo cuando saboreo el delicioso sabor del chocolate y su bebida no se quedaba atrás, vaya que si necesitaba eso.

En su celular habían varias notificaciones sin checar. Algunas de Facebook, Twitter, actualizaciones. También había tres llamadas perdidas, aunque de primera instancia no les hizo mucho caso, seguramente eran de su madre. Mientras revisaba algunos mensajes y seguía deleitando su papilas gustativas con aquel postre, hubo un mensaje que capto su atención…

" _Oh, un mensaje de Rapunzel, espero que no sea importante",_ pensó al ver la notificación en la pantalla.

 **Rapunzel: ¡Date prisa! ¡Es urgente que regreses! Tu "reina de hielo" lleva varios minutos esperándote.**

Anna casi se va de espaldas al leer el mensaje. Esa "reina de hielo" no podía ser otra persona si no Elsa. Inmediatamente recordó las llamadas perdidas que tenía y con eso sus nervios se pusieron de punta. Las tres llamadas correspondían a su vecina. ¿Qué era lo que Elsa quería? Debía de ser algo muy importante como para que esta se tomara la molestia de ir a buscarla a su departamento. Tenía que darse prisa y volver a casa.

No lo pensó dos veces y en cosa de un parpadeo, tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que podía del local. Para su fortuna tanto el café como el trozo de pastel ya estaban pagados.

" _Definitivamente este no es mi día",_ se dijo mientras corría a toda prisa de regreso a su departamento.

XXXXXXX

Elsa trataba de memorizar cada rincón de la sala. Tal y como Anna se lo había dicho una vez, sus departamentos eran muy diferentes. Lo principal que llamaba la atención eran las bellas pinturas que adornaban todo el lugar. Eran bastantes buenas y muy coloridas, aunque no parecían ser algún pintor reconocido. Además de eso, se notaba de que en ese lugar vivía más de una persona, ya que el departamento lucía algo desordenado pero era un desorden que tenía un orden, al menos de esa forma lo veía Elsa.

Elsa se sentía algo incomoda con la presencia de Rapunzel. No era como si antes no hubiera charlado con ella pero esta era primera vez que se encontraban a solas.

—Y tú siempre… Andas así.

Rapunzel no entendió bien la pregunta. Elsa se estaba poniendo roja de la vergüenza, sin duda esa no era la mejor forma de reanimar una conversación. Tímidamente, Elsa señalo hacía los pies de la chica y esta entendió de inmediato.

—Oh te refieres a que por qué no uso zapatos — Elsa asintió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa — Pues no tiene mucha ciencia, es una vieja costumbre.

—Ya veo… ¿Y siempre estás sola o…?

—Normalmente siempre estamos los tres. Aunque yo suelo ser la que más cosas hacen por aquí.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo que tipo de cosas?

—Suelo limpiar, hornear galletas, leer, ballet, un poco de ajedrez. Pero más que nada amo pintar.

Eso explicaba el porque de las pinturas. Elsa se tomo un breve momento para notar que sí, efectivamente, todos esos cuadros tenían la firma de Rapunzel en una de sus esquinas.

—Entonces todos estas pinturas…

—Sí son mías. Desde la más grande a la más chica.

Elsa sonrió, no imaginaba que esa chica tuviera ese talento para pintar y para hacer todas esas cosas. La pintura no se le daba mal pero si comparaba sus obras con las de Rapunzel, las suyas parecían dibujos hechos por un niño de kínder.

—Elsa me pica la curiosidad… ¿Para que necesitas a Anna? — Elsa abrió los ojos como platos. Esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.

—Bueno es que yo… Necesito que ella me… —Le estaba costando trabajo el hablar.

—¿Es por "Frozen Voice"?

Y ahí estaba su salvación. Elsa tenía que pensar en la mejor excusa en torno al programa. En ese momento recordó que su tío les había mencionado que para la penúltima semana de clases, solo habría una transmisión. Esto, según él, para que las dos tuvieran tiempo de arreglar sus pendientes escolares.

—Ah sí, es sobre el programa — Elsa no era muy buena mintiendo — Yo estaba pensando en hacer una trasmisión especial y quería… Platicar con Anna sobre eso, sí sobre eso.

—Ok… Bueno Anna no tardará mucho.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mi instinto me dice que ya a de estar por llegar.

Tal y como la rubia pensaba, Anna corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Incluso el dolor ocasionado por los tacones que llevaba se le había olvidado. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de tomar un taxi o usar el transporte publico, no había tiempo para eso. Con el poco aliento que le quedaba por fin llegó a su destino y solo había que hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por subir las escaleras y listo.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tantos nervios por entrar a su departamento. Era más que obvio que se trataba de algo importante, como para que Elsa se haya tomado la molestia de ir a buscarla. El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que no sabia si era la por gran carrera que había hecho o por los nervios de ver a Elsa en su departamento. Antes de entrar se sacudió algunas pelusas de blusa y de su falda. Agradecía a todos los dioses de que ese día se había puesto algo más formal.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en la sala, Elsa escuchaba atentamente algunas de las "anécdotas" que Rapunzel había vivido con Anna.

—Después de eso Anna y yo… —Rapunzel hizo una pausa al notar que la pelirroja por fin había llegado — Vaya, hablando de la reina de roma.

Elsa estaba sorprendida de verla. Ese look de "mujer de negocios" vaya que si le sentaba bien, además de que notó que su respiración estaba algo agitada.

—¡Hey! Elsa… Que gusto verte. Déjame recuperar el aliento y enseguida estoy contigo — Anna dijo esto mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya. No quiero hacer mal tercio.

Las mejillas de Elsa se pusieron rojas al escuchar ese comentario. Por otro lado Anna le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. Rapunzel ni se inmutó ante la reacción de su amiga y antes de marcharse a su habitación, le guiño el ojo en señal de buena suerte.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar — Dijo Anna mientras se acercaba a su lado.

—No te preocupes. Rapunzel me contó que estabas en una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Pues… Mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿si? Por qué no mejor me cuentas que es lo que necesitas o para que me estabas buscando.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Era ahora o nunca. Si no se lo decía hoy, tal vez ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

—Antes de eso… Anna crees que podríamos hablar en un lugar, un poco más privado.

Anna tenía un expresión de duda en su rostro. Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando, Elsa en verdad tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

—Esta bien — Acto seguido Anna tomó la mano de la rubia platino — Vamos a mi habitación.

XXXXXXX

Tal y como lo había hecho en la sala. Elsa observaba y memorizaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de la habitación de la pelirroja. Contrario a lo que pudo imaginarse, el cuarto lucía bastante ordenado. Había algunas envolturas de chocolates sobre una mesita de noche, algo de ropa sobre una silla y la cama estaba un poco arrugada. Pero Elsa no se sentía incomoda por eso, al contrario, pensaba que esos pequeños detalles reflejaban parte de la personalidad de Anna.

Mientras esperaba, sentada en la orilla de la cama, a que Anna regresara del baño, Elsa pensaba cuidadosamente en lo que le diría a su vecina. Tenía que decirle que todo esto debía de parar, que no sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos por ella. O decirle que estaba bien, que no existía ningún problema y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hey regrese. Lamento haberte hecho esperar… Otra vez.

—Oh descuida yo solo estaba… Admirando tu habitación — Con esta ya era la segunda mentira que decía en el día.

—¿Enserio? Gra-gracias. No tiene nada de especial, es una habitación normal, es como mi pequeño refugio.

Elsa sonrió ante el comentario de Anna. Era increíble como una simple broma o un comentario divertido podía hacerla sonreír. Esta no tenía que esforzarse mucho, su sola presencia ya era reconfortante.

Sin previo aviso Anna sacó un cigarrillo y se dispuso a encenderlo, por lo que permaneció cerca de la puerta para que el humo no molestara a Elsa. En cierta forma la situación lo ameritaba.

—Pensé que no tenías permitido fumar dentro del departamento.

—Si bueno… Creo que en este momento no me importa mucho si Rapunzel viene y me regaña — Elsa soltó una pequeña risa al ver el lado rudo de su amiga.

—Creo que ya es hora de decírtelo — La expresión de Anna, que hasta ese momento era tranquila, dio un cambio repentino —Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en mi departamento.

—¿Sobre el beso?

—Sí es sobre eso. Verás Anna, yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Vaya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que se sentía besar a una persona en los labios.

Anna sonrió de medio lado al saber que ella había sido la primer persona en besar a la rubia platino.

—No se como reaccionar a esto. En mi cabeza hay demasiadas dudas y… No quiero hacerte daño.

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Apretando con todas sus fuerzas sus puños sintiendo una enorme impotencia. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de Anna.

La pelirroja soltó la ultima bocanada de humo y apago su cigarrillo. Camino lentamente hasta estar frente a ella, se arrodillo y la tomo de las manos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Elsa se tensará un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

—Elsa… Si te soy sincera. Yo tampoco he sentido esto por alguien y menos por una chica. Tú sola parecencia me hace sentir feliz, me haz ayudado tanto que no se como pagártelo.

–Anna…

—Y tal vez tú y yo podríamos intentarlo.

Elsa levanto su mirada para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Anna. Tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

—Hablas de que tú y yo… Fuéramos…

—Elsa… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Y ahí estaba, la preguntaba a la que Anna le había estado huyendo estos días. Elsa se dio cuenta en ese momento que no solo ella tenía problemas.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta o tan siquiera para decir algo. En su mente solo pensaba que todo esto había resultado ser una terrible idea. Tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Así que sin decir nada e ignorando a Anna por completo, con las lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, salió de la habitación con dirección a la puerta principal.

Anna no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por detenerla. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se dio cuenta que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

" _Eres un idiota Anna, una completa idiota"_

XXXXXXX

—Y no haz hablado con ella en estos días — Preguntó a una Anna despistada.

Luego de haberle propuesto que fuera su novia y no recibir ninguna respuesta. Anna entró en una pequeña depresión. Su relación con Elsa iba de mal en peor, ahora su vecina ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Incluso empezó a faltar a las ultimas transmisiones. Anna les había contado a sus compañeros de piso lo que había pasado. Y aunque quisieron saber un poco más, la pelirroja se negó a contarles.

La penúltima semana de clases había llegado. Tal y como había dicho el director, ese día se haría la ultima transmisión de "Frozen Voice" del semestre. Anna estaba triste, no quería estar sola

—Sabes algo Olaf, no estoy de humor para hablar de Elsa. Creo que mejor aprovecho que el maestro no haya venido a clases y me adelantaré a preparar el programa.

—Pero aún falta media hora para que sea el receso.

—Si bueno... No creo que Elsa se presente, así que supongo que haré la transmisión yo sola.

Olaf se acerco para abrazar tiernamente a su amiga. Susurrándole al oído de que todo estaría bien. Anna correspondió el gesto dándole un beso en la mejilla. Procedió a tomar sus cosas de su pupitre y camino hacía la puerta.

Anna caminaba por los pasillos de su facultad pensando aun en lo que le había dicho a Elsa. Había sido una completa idiota. Era más que obvio pensar que Elsa no le iba dar una respuesta, ella no ni la más mínima idea de lo que sentía. Y si la tenía, era demasiado pronto como para haberle preguntado eso. Solo se había besado una vez y ya.

—¡Anna! ¡Anna espera!— Esa voz masculina le resultaba familiar.

—¿Marco?— Efectivamente se trataba del operador de cabina— ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías de estar en cabina, tú sabes, conectado cables y esas cosas.

—La consola no esta funcionando muy bien, así que tal vez el programa se retrase un poco.

—Ya veo. Bueno creo que voy a tener que esperar hasta que puedas arreglar— El chico asintió y procedió a seguir su camino. Pero Anna tenía que preguntarle algo— Marco antes de que te vayas. ¿Haz visto a Elsa?

—No, la verdad no. Supongo que aún sigue en clases, espero que esta vez si pueda venir.

Anna suspiro derrotada, al parecer Elsa no se presentaría otra vez. Se despidió del chico y continuo con su camino. Faltaba no más de veinte minutos para que sonara la campana. Anna paso a la cafetería para comprar algo antes de entrar a la cabina.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente la puerta, no estaba segura si tenía ánimos para dar las noticias. Sin Elsa las cosas eran rutinarias y se perdía esa esencia que ambas habían creado entorno a "Frozen Voice". Y no solo era con el programa, también lo era con su vida, Elsa ya era parte importante de esta y que de repente se esfumara por su culpa, por haberle hecho caso a su corazón, le partía el alma.

" _Tengo terminar esto. No puedo dejarlo así porque si",_ se dijo cuando por fin tomo la decisión de entrar.

Y como si alguien le hubiera echado un cubeta con agua fría, Anna se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que veían, Elsa estaba ahí, de pie mirándola fijamente, como si la hubiera estado esperando.

—¿¡Elsa!? Pensé que no ibas a venir y… — Anna no pudo terminar su frase al notar que la rubia se acercaba a ella.

Anna se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Elsa lucía muy diferente. Sus ojos estaban rojos además de llevar unas enormes ojeras. Parecía como si no hubiera dormida varios días.

—Sí quiero…

—Ya estaba resig… ¿Espera, qué dijiste?

—Lo estuve pensando varios días y… Sí quiero.

Anna no sabía que responder. Elsa de verdad estaba hablando enserio y lo más importante, si era de lo que Anna estaba pensando.

—Quieres decir que si te gustaría ser… mi novia. ¿Eso estás tratando de decirme?.

—Me di cuenta de varias cosas. A decir verdad me comporté como una perra desgraciada en tu departamento— Parecía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir— Haz hecho tanto por mi Anna que…

El repentino beso que Anna le había dado era suficiente. El sentir los cálidos labios de la pelirroja, hizo que se le olvidaran todas sus preocupaciones de los últimos días. Elsa había estado dándole vueltas a la pregunta que Anna le había hecho en su habitación. No podía conciliar el sueño, se maldecía todas las noche por no haberle dado una respuesta.

—Tenemos un programa pendiente. ¿Vienes?

—Por supuesto.


	13. Gusto Culposo

Capitulo 13: Gusto culposo.

—¡Y con esto damos por terminada la ultima transmisión de "Frozen Voice" de este semestre!— dijo Anna muy emocionada—. La verdad es que quiero decirles a todos que muchas gracias por su apoyo. Este proyecto no es solo un pequeño segmento a la hora del descanso, créanme, es mucho más que eso.

—Tienes mucha razón, Anna— Ahora era Elsa quien tomaba la palabra—. Tengo que serles sincera… Cuando me ofrecieron participar en este proyecto, me negué a hacerlo, no le encontraba el sentido y la verdad es que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en él. Pero una persona me hizo cambiar de opinión…— Los ojos de Elsa miraban fijamente a Anna, haciendo que sus mejillas subieran de tono.

—Yo… Espero poder seguir transmitiendo contigo, el semestre que viene.

—Te prometo que así será.

Anna no pudo evitar tomar de la mano a su compañera. En su interior quería que esa promesa no nomas se limitara al programa, si no en general, que las dos siempre estuvieran juntas.

—Recuerden, mi nombre es Anna Summers.

—Y yo soy Elsa Winter.

—Nos veremos en unos meses, hasta pronto.

—Y… ¡Están fuera!— dijo Marco dando por terminada la transmisión—. Vaya que si se lucieron esta vez chicas.

—Muchas gracias, Marco— dijo Elsa con voz dulce—. Marco, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

—Podrías darnos un poco de privacidad a Anna y a mi. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle.

El chico no comprendió muy bien de que se trataba todo esto. Generalmente al terminar una transmisiones, Elsa era la primera en salir de la cabina y de ahí irse a la cafetería. Que ella le pidiera un tiempo a solas con Anna, era prácticamente algo nuevo.

Marco optó por mirar a Anna para cerciorarse si esto no se trataba de una broma o algo parecido. La respuesta de la pelirroja, ante la mirada dudosa del joven operador, fue la de una gran sonrisa, indicándole de que todo estaba bien.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, Elsa.

Elsa levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de agradecimiento y Marco respondió de la misma manera, dejando por fin a las dos chicas solas en la cabina.

Se podía sentir una ligera tensión en el ambiente, Anna ya podía imaginarse a donde iba todo esto. La pelirroja miraba a Elsa fijamente, pero la rubia solo mantenía su cabeza abajo, aún sin decir una sola palabra. La cabeza de Anna se llenaba de preguntas conforme los segundos avanzaban; ¿Qué había hecho cambiar a Elsa de opinión? ¿Por qué se había estado ausentando todo este tiempo? ¿Todo esto era un sueño?. Parecía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber las respuestas a esas y más preguntas.

—Elsa… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— Anna por fin se atrevía a romper ese silencio.

Elsa respondió de una manera que Anna no esperaba. La rubia extendió su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la pelirroja, pero aún sin voltear a ver directamente a los ojos.

—Yo… El día en que me preguntaste que si quería ser tu novia, la verdad es que quería contestarte en ese mismo momento, quería decirte que sí, pero mis nervios me traicionaron y mi mente me jugó una mala pasada— Anna podía sentir como Elsa sujetaba su mano con fuerza—. Jamás en mi vida había sentido esto por alguien, cómo se supone que tendría que reaccionar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Anna entendió todo. Elsa había pasado estos últimos días reflexionando y pensando sobre sus sentimientos al punto de no poder dormir de la preocupación, había motivos suficientes como para no hacerlo. Anna la había puesto contra la espada y la pared. Por un lado estaba esta lucha interna de no poder comprender al 100% lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que estaba viviendo, tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo esto. Y por el otro lado, la necesidad de corresponder y de aceptar sus sentimientos por Anna.

—De pronto me vi frente a un callejón sin salida— continuo Elsa—. Pero luego recordé la razón por la cual decidí ayudarte con el proyecto, y ahí fue cuando por fin me di cuenta de que en verdad… Me gustas, Anna.

Anna podía sentir un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de la gran confianza que ahora ella le tenía a Elsa y viceversa, recordó que esta nunca le había revelado la verdadera razón por la cual ella había aceptado ayudarla. Elsa seguía manteniéndolo en secreto, hasta ahora.

—¿Quieres decir que siempre te he gustado?

—Sí… En cierta forma— Elsa por fin se atrevía a mirarla—. Me era difícil de asimilarlo, es decir, jamás en mi vida había hecho una amiga y mucho menos había sentido algo así por algún chico o una chica. Incluso sentía culpa por tener esta clase de sentimientos hacía una persona que no fuera de mi familia.

—¿Soy tu gusto culposo acaso?— Anna sonrió.

—Se podría decir que sí.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando una vez más, Anna volvía a atrapar los labios de Elsa en un fugaz beso. Pero este era muy diferente al que le había dado antes de que iniciara "Frozen Voice" o al primer beso que habían tenido tiempo atras. Elsa trataba de igualar el ritmo de su compañera al besarla, pero le era casi imposible, Anna estaba decida a robarle el aliento. A pesar de eso, ninguna quería ceder, no querían que ese momento se terminara. Se podía sentir como la temperatura subía cada vez más y más, y no solo la de la pequeña cabina, si no también la temperatura corporal de las chicas.

—¿Sucede algo?— dijo Anna entre jadeos, al ver que Elsa se había separado de ella repentinamente.

—Yo… No podía respirar.

—Oh… ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Por favor no lo hagas…

 **XXXXXXX**

—¡Como adoro las vacaciones de verano! Sin duda son las mejores— dijo Anna estirando los brazos al cielo desde la terraza del edificio, sintiendo como una leve brisa la despeinaba—. ¿No lo crees así, Elsa?

—Sí ya lo creo— contestó Elsa despreocupada.

Al fin las vacaciones habían iniciado, Anna por fin podía descansar de la agobiante rutina de la universidad. La pelirroja había logrado avanzar al siguiente semestre de su carrera (con algunas complicaciones) gracias a su gran esfuerzo, al apoyo de sus amigos, y por supuesto, a la gran ayuda de Elsa. Anna podía darse el lujo y el derecho de disfrutar de sus merecida vacaciones de verano. Y no solo podía sentirse orgullosa de haber logrado superar un semestre complicado, si no que ahora también, podía presumirle al mundo de ser la novia de una de las chicas más hermosas de toda la universidad, aunque nunca estuvo en sus planes el serlo.

Hasta el momento, y por decisión de Elsa, solo Rapunzel y Olaf sabían sobre su noviazgo. A pesar de que las dos estaban muy contentas de iniciar una relación, había algunas ocasiones en las que Elsa no se sentía muy cómoda cuando Anna expresaba en publico sus sentimientos hacía ella.

—Hay mucho que hacer y tenemos poco tiempo— dijo Anna muy entusiasmada.

—Las vacaciones de verano van a durar un mes y medio, Anna. Creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra para planear que hacer.

—Pero Elsa, el tiempo vuelva cuando te diviertes, ¿no?. Hay que ir al cine, caminar por la playa, ir a cenar, tal vez podríamos ir acampar a las montañas pero creo que eso sería algo peligroso si vamos las dos solas, aunque también podemos…

—Anna todo eso suena genial… — Elsa por fin le ponía un alto a los divagues de la pelirroja—. Pero la verdad es que no me siento muy cómoda con esto. Y no me refiero al hecho se salir contigo y ser tu novia, si no que… Es decir no me agrada mucho el…

—El que yo exprese mi cariño por ti en publico. Eso es lo que me estás queriendo decir, ¿verdad?.

Elsa no quería decirlo de esa manera, pero era verdad. No estaba en contra de que Anna expresara sus sentimientos, siempre y cuando fuera en privado. Apenas llevaban una semana de noviazgo y ya habían salido un par de veces a tomar un café o simplemente a pasear a algún parque cercano y Anna aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para robarle un beso o simplemente para abrazarla tiernamente. Esos eran los momentos que hacían que Elsa perdiera un poco la cordura y le hicieran olvidar sus miedos y preocupaciones, al menos por ese instante.

—Elsa se que todo este asunto es nuevo para ti y créeme cuando te digo que también lo es para mi.

—Pero tú ya haz tenido una pareja con anterioridad, ¿cierto?.

—Sí, es verdad, pero también es la primera vez que salgo con una chica. Quiero decir, que tal vez para ti sea mucho más difícil "salir del closet" que para mi.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Elsa no se hizo esperar ante tal comentario. Anna se estaba volviendo una experta en decir cosas inoportunas en el momento adecuado.

" _¿Acaso quieres que Elsa te odie, tonta?"_

—¿Y yo cuándo estuve "dentro del closet"?— Anna soltó ligera risa ante el comentario de la rubia platino—. Creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me "acostumbre" y después de eso, podemos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si así prefieres.

Tiempo… Esa era la clave de todo esto, como dicen; "hay que darle tiempo al tiempo". Muy en el fondo, Anna sabía que este tipo de situaciones se podían llegar a dar y no solo por parte de Elsa, si no también de su parte. Obviamente no podía comparar su antigua relación con la actual, pero aún tenía esa espinita clavada en el pecho. El recordar lo inmadura, tonta e ingenua que fue, la hacía cuestionarse sobre si en verdad hizo lo correcto en el haberle confesado sus sentimientos, pero eso eran cosas del pasado, Elsa era muy diferente a Hans.

Por otra parte, Elsa también luchaba contra sus propios fantasmas. El problema no era su orientación sexual como tal, después de todo, ella jamás se había opuesto a la idea de sentir algo por una chica, simplemente no le daba importancia o en su debido caso, jamás se presentó la oportunidad. El verdadero problema radicaba en el simple hecho de que Elsa no sabía como expresar esos sentimientos, qué hacer, cómo actuar, qué decir, si ser discreta o no. Y tampoco podía dejar lado a sus padres, cómo tomarían toda esta situación.

—Me siento como una tonta— por fin Elsa rompía el silencio.

—No digas eso, no eres una tonta— dijo Anna con voz tierna—. No quiero presionarte a hacer cosas que no quieras, además, apenas estamos empezando.

—Creo que debo de dejar de ser tan mojigata y ser un poco más… Libre— Anna no pudo aguantar una risa al escuchar a Elsa llamarse de esa manera.

—Si lo prefieres, puedo expresar mi cariño por ti de una forma más… Como decirlo, intima.

Las mejillas de Elsa subieron de tono casi de inmediato cuando Anna terminó de hablar. Vaya que si esa pelirroja sabía exactamente como ponerla en una situación incomoda. Y aunque Elsa quería mantenerse serena, firme y con modales, no podía negar que no era una mala idea el "expresar su cariño" de manera un poco más privada.

—Supongo que no habría ningún problema con eso— dijo Elsa.

Ahora era Anna quien se sonrojaba por las palabras de su novia, le fascinaba escucharla decir esa clase cosas. Mientras que ella se esforzaba casi al máximo para hacer sentir a Elsa como una reina con sus tontos halagos, la rubia platino lo hacía de una manera muy natural.

—Es fascinante, ¿no lo crees?— dijo Anna.

—¿Qué es fascinante?— Elsa no entendia a que se referia.

—Todo esto— Elsa seguía sin comprender las palabras de la pelirroja— Quiero decir, mírate, ya no eres la misma persona que cuando te mudaste a este edificio.

—Sigo siendo la misma, Anna.

—Eso no es verdad. Ahora eres mi novia, haz hecho varios amigos, te haz vuelto más sociable, yo diría que ya eres una chica común de 22 años.

Vaya si Anna tenía razón, Elsa había cambiado bastante en tan poco tiempo, pero todo ese cambio tenía un común denominador y estaba justo frente a ella.

Algunos pueden decir que todo en esta vida pasa por una razón, que las casualidades no existen y que todo ya esta predestinado. Pero hay ocasiones en las que hay circunstancias extrañas que lo cambian todo y nunca se esta del todo preparado para afrontarlas. Lo único predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible y vaya que si Elsa lo había aprendido bien. Nunca se imagino que una simple mudanza le fuera a cambiar la vida. Fueron esas extrañas circunstancias las que ocasionaron que Anna y Elsa terminaran saliendo.

Por mucho tiempo, Elsa soñó con tener esta clase de vida, una donde tuviera amigos con los que pudiera salir, charlar y compartir grandes momentos. Pero su padre siempre se opuso a esa idea, haciéndole creer que ese tipo de cosas no importaban y que era él quien debía de decidir por ella.


	14. Quiero que confies en mi

Capitulo 14: Quiero que confíes en mi.

El clima era perfecto, un cielo despejado, temperatura agradable, se podía sentir una suave brisa matutina. Como ya era costumbre, Elsa y Anna disfrutaban de una agradable charla en la terraza de su edificio.

—¿Estarás ocupada este fin de semana?— preguntó Anna.

—No es como si tuviera una vida social muy activa, Anna— respondió Elsa con su clásico sarcasmo.— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quiero invitarte a que vengas a pasar conmigo toda una tarde en mi ciudad.

Esa propuesta fue algo inesperada. Elsa se quedo estupefacta por unos instantes, cosa que Anna notó enseguida. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que el cerebro de Elsa volviera a funcionar y pudiera darle una respuesta a la pelirroja.

—¿ Y estás segura de que estaremos a salvo? ¿Qué nadie nos verá?— dijo Elsa algo apresurada.

—Elsa, tienes que calmarte. Solo estaremos ahí medio día, además, no es como si estuviéramos cometiendo algún crimen o algo así.

Las vacaciones de verano se encontraban en su mejor momento. Desde el primer día en que comenzaron a salir como pareja, Anna empezó a planear las diversas actividades que ella y Elsa harían en todo el verano, cumpliendo hasta ahora las más básicas; salir a caminar por la playa, ir a tomar un café, ver películas por la tarde y todas esas cosas cursis que las parejas hacen al comenzar una relación. Pero se había llegado el momento de cumplir con la más importante, esa que Anna llevaba planeando casi desde el comienzo.

—Creo que te tengo envidia, Anna.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Qué no es obvio?— contestó Elsa con sarcasmo.— Tú eres tan… Sociable, no le tienes miedo a nada, tienes amigos y una familia que te apoya, eres hermosa e inteligente. En cambio yo…

—Elsa no digas tonterías, tú tienes todas esas cualidades y hasta más. No soy alguien a quien debas de envidiar, no creo que quisieras ser como yo— Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

Ya fuera envidia o no, Elsa vaya que si tenía sus buenas razones para parecerse a Anna, al menos un poco. La idea de pasar toda una tarde en otra ciudad más pequeña a dos horas de distancia, no sonaba del todo, el único problema era que Elsa seguía estando preocupada por lo que la gente diría de ella.

—Si aún no estás segura de esto, Elsa… Tal vez podríamos hacer otra cosa, ¿no crees?

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Elsa. Anna estaba haciendo todo posible para hacer que esta relación durara bastante, no solo planeando esta clase de detalles, sino también "ajustándose" a las exigencias de la rubia platino.

—¿Esta oferta tiene fecha vencimiento?

—No exactamente. Rapunzel dijo que ella con gusto nos llevaría y también a traernos de vuelta, supongo que ella tiene la ultima palabra.

—Bien… Tendrás mi respuesta mañana por la mañana.

Esa respuesta no era precisamente la que Anna estaba esperando, pero era mejor que nada. Ahora solo había que esperar 24 horas para conocer el veredicto final de su novia.

 **XXXXXXX**

La noche era pacifica, tranquila, con un silencio casi abrumador, apenas si se podían escuchar algunos sonidos provenientes de la calle en el departamento. Elsa apenas si podía consolar el sueño, era la primera vez en muchos años que algo así se le pasaba. Había intentado de todo para tratar de dormir pero nada funcionaba, y por supuesto, que todo este insomnio tenía nombre y apellido; Anna Summers.

 _¿Por qué todo esto es tan difícil?,_ pensaba Elsa mientras se levantaba por tercera vez de su cama para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

El reloj marcaba ya las tres de la madrugada. No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, mañana por la mañana tenía que darle una respuesta a Anna. Sabía de antemano que no importaba cual fuera la respuesta que le diera a su novia, ella no dejaría de quererla ni nada de eso, pero si lo pensaba mejor, Anna ya había hecho demasiadas cosas por Elsa como para que esta no respondiera con algo.

Resignada a que esta noche no podría dormir, Elsa cogió su laptop para navegar un poco Facebook, leer algún articulo o cualquier cosa que le pudiera provocar sueño.

 **Belle: No sabía que te gustara desvelarte xD**

El mensaje de Facebook la había tomado por sorpresa, Elsa no tenía muchos contactos en esa red social, por lo que encontrar a alguien conectado a esa hora era casi un milagro.

 **Elsa: Lo mismo digo, Belle. ¿Qué haces despierta tan noche?**

 **Belle: Descargaba varios libros de ciencia ficción, necesito algo de material para las vacaciones.**

 **Elsa: A ti si que te gusta leer =)**

 **Belle: Tú lo has dicho :D Y tú, cuál es tu excusa?**

Elsa titubeo por un momento. Belle no era precisamente su mejor amiga, ese titulo lo ostentaba Anna, pero tampoco era alguien en quien ella no pudiera confiar, además, no tenía porque decirle exactamente la verdad.

 **Elsa: Tome demasiado café…**

Esa no era la respuesta que Belle estaba esperando. En el breve tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la conductora de "Frozen Voice", Belle se había dado cuenta de que existían pocas cosas que pudieran hacer que Elsa cambiara su actitud de la noche a la mañana.

 **Belle: Se trata de Anna, cierto?**

" _O esta chica es capaz de saber lo que pienso o yo soy una persona muy predecible",_ Elsa no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

 **Elsa: Sí se trata de ella, ¿pero cómo lo supiste?**

 **Belle: Solo tuve una ligera intuición de que podría tratarse de ella. No te lo tomes a mal Elsa pero…**

 **Elsa: Entiendo, entiendo, no tienes porque repetírmelo.**

Belle insistió en saber que era lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando con Anna. Elsa al sentirse acorralada, no tuvo más remedio que empezar a contarle lo sucedido en la terraza pero cuidando mucho de no decir nada comprometedor, aunque eso no evito que Belle descifrara la verdadera razón.

Los minutos pasaban y conversación parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto. Belle básicamente le había dicho que aceptara la invitación de Anna, que no podría pasar nada malo y aún así si llegara a pasar algo, que mandara todo al diablo. Elsa no podía tomarse todo tan a la ligera, ella quería corresponder los agradables gestos de su novia, pero todo esto estaba avanzando muy rápido. Parecía que la clave de todo esto era tener paciencia, pero quizás la paciencia de Anna podía llegar a tener un limite.

El reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la mañana y Elsa seguía sin poder dormir. Su charla con Belle lejos de ayudarla, le había dejado en la misma posición. En unas cuantas horas tendría que darle una respuesta a Anna.

" _Definitivamente estoy loca"_

Elsa tomó su celular en sus manos y busco rápidamente el numero de Anna. Dudo por un instante si debía de marcarle o no, ya que Anna seguramente estaría plácidamente dormida, como la mayoría de la gente normal. Elsa agarró fuerzas de quien sabe donde y con suavidad, presionó el botón de su celular para dar comienzo a la llamada.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Anna no respondía, quizás esto había sido una mala idea después de todo. Sin embargo y antes de que Elsa se resignara, alguien había respondido.

—¿Elsa?... — contestó Anna entre bostezos—. ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Esta todo bien?

—Aaamm si claro… Todo bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?— dijo Elsa tartamudeando.

—Bueno pues porque me estás llamando a las cinco de la mañana— Elsa quería darse un golpe en la cara por lo tonta que se veía.

—Da igual… Anna necesito hablar contigo, es algo urgente. Te veré en la terraza en diez minutos, ¿esta bien?

Anna no entendía muy bien hacía donde iba todo esto. Elsa era en definitiva la persona más impredecible que jamás había conocido en su vida. Eso le fascinaba.

—De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo— dijo Anna colgando la llamada.

 **XXXXXXX**

El cielo lucía un color azul claro, con algunos tonos rosados en las nubes que las hacían parecer algodones de azúcar o al menos desde la perspectiva de Anna. La pelirroja trataba de recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había visto un amanecer y aunque aún se encontraba medio dormida, eso no le impedía disfrutar del espectáculo. Por otro lado, estaba bastante preocupada por Elsa, intentaba adivinar cual sería la razón para despertarla a esta hora.

—Anna…

—¡Elsa! Casi haces que me de un infarto, ¿cuándo llegaste?— preguntó Anna mientras se recuperaba del susto.

—Desde que terminé de hablar por celular. Es solo que no me atrevía a acercarme— dijo Elsa tratando de esquivar la mirada de Anna.

—Ya veo y dime, ¿qué es lo sucede?

Elsa sentía un nudo en la garganta. No estaba segura de exactamente que era lo que le iba a decir a Anna. Su mente era un desastre, cómo era posible que esto le estuviera pasando.

" _He llegado demasiado lejos como para echarme para atrás"_ , se dijo a si misma, apretando los puños para por fin hablar con Anna.

—Si quiero ir contigo a tu ciudad— dijo a secas. Anna miró sorprendida a la rubia, todo este teatro era había sido solo para eso.

—O bueno eso es… Genial, Elsa. Pero no pudiste esperar unas cuantas horas más para decírmelo.

—Llevo toda la noche despierta pensando en la respuesta que te daría. Te llamé porque ya no podía aguantar más.

—Elsa… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No lose, Anna. La verdad no se lo que me esta pasando, de verdad amo pasar tiempo contigo y todo eso pero… No se como reaccionar ante esta clase de propuestas.

Ahora era Anna la que tenía el nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Elsa hablar de esa manera. La rubia se encontraba en el limbo de entre llorar y salir corriendo o de quedarse y soltarlo todo. Decidió optar por la segunda opción.

—No necesitas decirme todo esto, Elsa. No quiero obligarte a hacer cosas que no…

—¡Y no quiero que me obligues!— Anna se sorprendió al escuchar eso—. Quiero ser esa persona en la que puedas confiar, no solo por el simple hecho de que sea tu novia, si no porque en verdad quieras hacerlo. Se lo estresante que puede llegar a ser el tener lidiar conmigo, porque yo también tengo esa lucha interna que…

Anna se abalanzó sobre Elsa para depositar en sus labios un beso fugaz pero necesario a la vez. No quería seguir escuchando a Elsa decir esa clases de cosas, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

—Elsa yo te quiero tal y como eres— dijo Anna con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

—Pero yo…

—Yo confió en ti, Elsa. No necesitas darme ninguna explicación y no trates tampoco de buscarle alguna.

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte y los primeros rayos del astro rey golpearon con suavidad el rostro de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta tuvieran un extraño pero hermoso brillo en el rostro. Y aunque Anna le había dicho que no buscara explicaciones y que básicamente se dejara llevar, Elsa intentaba averiguar que era lo que ella había hecho para que una persona así se fijara en su persona.

—Lamento haberte despertado… — Elsa por fin habló.

—Nadie que me despierte tan temprano puede vivir sin un castigo. Ya pensaré en algo para ti.

Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la infantil amenaza de su novia. Al final, los vagos y aparentemente innecesarios consejos de Belle había dado resultados., después de todo, qué era lo que podía salir mal. Esta lucha interna era su problema y Anna no tenía porque involucrarse en ella.

Las dos chicas se tomaron un momento para disfrutar del amanecer. Mirar hacía el horizonte y ver como poco a poco, el sol empezaba a bañar el castillo, el fiordo y la ciudad en general.

—Ya se cual será tu castigo por haberme despertado— dijo Anna.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Sí, tendrás que prepararme un delicioso chocolate caliente.

—Trato hecho.


	15. Tarde fugaz

Capítulo 15: Tarde fugaz.

El día por fin había llegado, el momento que Anna tanto había esperado desde hacía varios días; el viaje a su ciudad natal. No solo era la emoción de regresar, de volver a ver a sus padres y sorprenderlos con su visita, si no el hecho de que iría con sus mejores amigos y en especial, con esa chica tan peculiar. Todos los momentos estresantes del último semestre de clases se habían esfumado y todo gracias a la ayuda de Elsa o al menos Anna así lo creía.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y todos ya se encontraban listos en el estacionamiento del edificio, preparados para partir, todos con excepción claro de una persona; Elsa. Aunque al principio, había sido algo frustrante para Elsa el haber aceptado la invitación de Anna, ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Ahora la idea de viajar con chicos de su edad y de conocer otra ciudad ya no se escuchaba tan mal y no por el hecho de que no haya conocido otras ciudades antes o viajado por carretera, pero definitivamente esta ocasión era muy diferente. Mientras todos esperaban en el estacionamiento dispuestos a marcharse, ella se aún se encontraba en el su departamento mirándose fijamente al espejo, con una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro, como si aún no creyera todo lo que le estaba pasando, todo lo que había hecho Anna en ella. Hasta hace poco tiempo, ella era la persona más indiferente del mundo, que solo pensaba con cumplir las expectativas de su padre y tratar de sobrevivir a un mundo del cual conocía poco, pero en menos de seis meses, todo eso quedo atrás, todo por culpa de aquella pelirroja que había logrado derretir su helado corazón.

Un repentino mensaje sacó a Elsa de su pequeño trance, se trataba de Anna, preguntando si pasaba algo o por qué estaba demorando tanto en bajar. La rubia platino sacudió su cabeza, no había necesidad de responder, estaba lista para esta "aventura". Tomó sus cosas, una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas personales, las llaves de su departamento y una pequeña caja de chocolates para el camino y listo.

Luego de echarle una última mirada a su departamento, para por fin salir de este, Elsa bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escalares, solo para encontrarse con Anna justo a la mitad del camino, cosa que le sorprendió bastante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

—Iba a buscarte, pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda con algo— dijo Anna algo preocupada.

—Solo tenía una pequeña charla con mi reflejo en el espejo— esta no era precisamente la respuesta que Anna esperaba—. Perdón si los hice esperar, creo que solo tenía que hablar conmigo misma por un momento para aclarar cosas.

—Bueno… Eso es nuevo, ¿lo haces muy seguido?— dijo Anna algo confundida.

—El día de hoy… Creo que sí.

Anna solo respondió con una amplia sonrisa, para ella Elsa era la persona más cómica del mundo sin siquiera que ella tuviera que esforzarse por serlo. Las chicas terminaron de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con Olaf y Rapunzel en el estacionamiento. Elsa guardo sus cosas en el maletero y listo, ya no faltaba nada más.

Los cuatro chicos terminaron por subir al auto; Rapunzel sería la encargada de manejar, Olaf sería el copiloto y Elsa y Anna irían juntas en la parte de atrás.

—Muy buenos días tengan todos y sean bienvenidas a aerolíneas "Copos de nieves"— dijo Rapunzel haciendo su mejor imitación de una sobrecargo—. Les habla su capitana para informarles que este será un viaje de aproximadamente de dos horas. No se permiten paradas innecesarias para ir al baño o alguna de esas cosas, con este me refiero a ti, Olaf.

El chico se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la advertencia de la "capitana" e inmediatamente se puso a protestar. Por su parte, Anna trataba de aguantarse la risa, sin mucho excito, las peleas entre esos dos siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. Elsa por otro lado, trataba de mantener la compostura y no echarse también a reír.

—Rapunzel, no creo que necesites ser tan formal para explicarnos el viaje— dijo Anna ya un poco más tranquila.

—Lo se, solo les advierto que si llegamos tarde, le pueden echar la culpa a nuestro querido amigo aquí presente. Olaf soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

XXXXXXX

El viaje estaba resultando ser mucho mejor de lo que Anna había esperado. Una buena música, un hermoso paisaje, chocolates e historias divertidas estaban siendo la mejor combinación. Como ya era costumbre, Anna era el centro de atención de que casi todas las historias y no solo porque ella estuviera involucrada en todo, si no porque ella era la que más hablaba. Como era de esperarse, Elsa era la que menos hablaba, limitándose a decir algún que otro comentario o solo reírse en voz baja.

—¿Cuánto falta?— preguntó Olaf en un tono algo infantil.

—Olaf, te juro que si vuelves a preguntar eso de nuevo, me detendré, te sacaré del auto y te voy a enterrar en la nieve para que ahora si te conviertas en un muñeco— dijo Rapunzel algo molesto, aunque en el fondo esta solo estaba jugando.

Elsa aprovecho el breve momento en que los chicos empezaban otra de sus clásicas peleas para hablar con Anna.

—¿Ellos siempre son así?— preguntó Elsa en voz baja.

—La mayoría del tiempo, aunque nunca llegan a nada. Es muy divertido si lo piensas, siempre intento adivinar ahora cual será la siguiente causa por la que peleen.

—Ya veo…

—Falta poco para llegar. Te va a encantar Gjerstad, es una ciudad muy pequeña y no hay mucho que ver pero tiene su toque especial— dijo Anna en tono nostálgico.

Anna empezó a contarle un poco a Elsa de como era su vida antes de mudarse a Arendelle. La rubia volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación en su estómago al escuchar todo lo que la pelirroja le contaba. Más que envidia, era curiosidad por saber más sobre el mundo, más sobre que era realmente vivir fuera de los muros de un "castillo".

Pasaban los minutos y Anna no paraba de contarle a Elsa todo sobre su antigua vida hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino.

—¡Llegamos!— gritó Anna —. Rapunzel toma rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad, quiero que Elsa conozca todo.

—Anna no es necesario que…

—¡A la orden capitán! — dijo Rapunzel muy entusiasmada, a ella también le agradaba volver.

—Tenemos toda la tarde para que conozca la ciudad, Anna. No tenemos que hacerlo ahora o ¿sí?

Elsa intentaba ser lo más imparcial posible, después de todo, no podía ser egoísta y hacer que todos cumplieran los caprichos de Anna, este viaje era para que todos pudieran disfrutar, pero a pesar de la petición de la rubia, Anna decidió ignorarla.

—"Zel", recuerdas el restaurante donde solíamos comer después de la escuela, ese donde preparaban esos ricos sándwiches.

—Claro, como olvidarlo, tú solías comerte dos de casi un bocado— Elsa soltó una ligera al imaginarse a Anna comer de esa manera —. No estaría mal el ir a comer a ahí, me muero de hambre — Anna aplaudió la idea de su amiga, lo mismo que Olaf.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron por fin al tan esperado restaurante. No era precisamente uno de cinco estrellas o algo parecido, pero se lucía bastante agradable. Rapunzel estaciono el auto y por fin todos pudieron estirar las piernas después de un largo viaje.

Olaf y Rapunzel se adelantaron a las chicas para buscar una buena mesa donde sentarse, mientras que Anna charlaba un momento con Elsa, que a pesar de que se encontraba feliz por todo este viaje, lucía algo nerviosa.

—¿Está todo bien, Elsa?

—Estoy nerviosa, que tal si alguien…

—Se lo que quieres decir y créeme, no pasa nada. Si esto te tranquiliza, aquí nadie te conoce, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Pero a ti sí te conocen.

—No me importa mucho que digamos y te lo voy a probar...

Anna atrapo el cuello de Elsa y la atrajo hacía para darle el beso más empalagoso que le había dado jamás. La rubia platino por un momento se quedó rígida ante tal acción, no le había dado tiempo para pensar en algo. Cuando Anna terminó de besarla, esta tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Ves? No pasa nada.

"Vaya forma de demostrarlo" se dijo Elsa a si misma mientras saboreaba sus labios.

Teniendo ahora un poco más de seguridad, Elsa tomó de la mano a Anna y juntas caminaron hacía el restaurante. Las chicas entraron al lugar y se sorprendieron de encontrarlo casi vacío, en cierta forma Elsa agradecía esto. Rapunzel y Olaf ya las estaban esperando e incluso ya habían ordenado algo. La comida llegaría minutos después y tal y como Anna lo había dicho Anna, los sándwiches habían estaba deliciosos. Ahora Elsa comprendía porque su novia podía comerse dos de un solo bocado, quien no quisiera hacerlo con tal de probarlos.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieren hacer a ahora?— preguntó Anna.

—Podríamos caminar por todo el centro, visitar el museo de la ciudad o ir a caminar por la costa.

Anna se puso a pensar un momento sobre cuál sería su siguiente actividad. De pronto, una idea llego a su cabeza, no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero estaba segura de que a todos les iba a encantar.

—Podríamos ir al antiguo mirador que está cerca de mi casa, después podríamos aprovechar para ver a mis padres.

La idea no sonaba nada mal. El viejo mirador no era precisamente eso, si no que se trataba de un pequeño desfiladero que muchas personas lo tomaban como un mirador. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Anna, incluso Elsa, que parecía estar un poco más relajada.

XXXXXXX

El día se estaba esfumando rápidamente. Este viaje estaba resultando ser la mejor idea que Anna había tenido en mucho tiempo. Después de comer, los chicos decidieron caminar por el centro de la ciudad y visitar más lugares, teniendo a Anna como su guía turística para llevarlos por buen camino. Elsa estaba disfrutando la tarde como nunca antes en su vida, no era como si la ciudad ofreciera una atracción en cada esquina, si no por el hecho de ir tomada de la mano con Anna y no tener miedo de hacerlo, jamás había sentido tanta libertad.

El reloj ya marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, en unas horas empezaría a oscurecer y los chicos tendrían que regresar a Arendelle. Anna propuso que ya era momento para visitar el viejo mirador, cosa que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Chicos tenemos un pequeño problema— dijo Rapunzel.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No recuerdas donde dejaste el auto?— preguntó Anna algo preocupada.

—No, no es eso. Olvide decirles a mis padres que vendría a la ciudad, ahora mi madre dice que quiere verme — Anna se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

—No te preocupes, ve a casa de tus padres, Elsa y yo iremos por nuestra cuenta. Nos veremos a la siete en mi casa para regresarnos a Arendelle a tiempo.

Rapunzel asintió, de igual forma que Olaf, que este no quería ser el mal tercio en las cita de Anna. Elsa se mantuvo un poco aparte de la conversación, no podía decir que le disgustaba la idea de pasar el resto de la tarde a solas con Anna pero eso conllevaba el hecho de que tendría que conocer a sus padres. Olaf y Rapunzel se despidieron brevemente de las chicas y partieron camino rumbo a la casa de los padres de la rubia. Anna se quedó un momento pensando en cual sería ahora la manera más rápida de llegar a su casa.

—¿Por qué no tomamos un taxi? Sería una forma rápida de llegar— preguntó Elsa, deduciendo la razón de porque Anna no hablaba.

—No es mala idea. Quería caminar contigo, pero supongo que tenemos el tiempo encima y hay que aprovecharlo — dijo Anna muy emocionada —. ¡Vamos! No puedo esperar para que conozcas el mirador.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Elsa, no comprendía como Anna podía emocionarse por esa clase de cosas. Ella por mucho tiempo se abstuvo de expresar esa clase de emociones, o al menos no frente a su familia. Pero aquí no estaban ellos, en ese momento no había reglas ni nada que se le pareciera, solo se encontraba ella y Anna.

Anna extendió su mano para parar a un taxi que pasaba justo por ahí, vaya que si estaba de suerte. Las chicas subieron al vehículo y tomaron rumbo a la casa de la pelirroja.

No demoraron mucho tiempo en llegar, aunque la casa de Anna se encontraba algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, la zona era muy agradable. Al bajar del auto, Elsa se sorprendió al ver la vista que tenía desde ahí. La casa de Anna se encontraba sobre un pequeña colina, no era muy alta, pero si lo suficiente como para ver la carretera y el mar a lo lejos.

—Esta vista es muy bella— dijo Elsa que seguía admirando el lugar.

—Lo es y deberías de ver como se ve desde mi habitación, créeme, no hay nada que se le compare— dijo Anna muy orgullosa—. Bien, el mirador esta todavía más arriba así que espero que aún tengas fuerzas.

—Espera, ¿no quieres ver a tus padres primero?

La emoción de Anna se había esfumado casi al instante cuando Elsa pregunto por sus padres, recordando que no les había avisado aún que vendría de visita. Anna soltó un enorme suspiro y se giró para mirar su casa con más detalle, no quería entrar, no quería hablar con sus padres ya que ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataría su charla; dinero.

—No era mi intención acerté sentir incomoda, Anna. No sabía que no querías ver a tus padres.

—No tienes que disculparte, Elsa. Y no es que no quiera verlos, es solo que...

Anna no supo que decir, no quería ver a sus padres y tener la misma conversación de siempre y tampoco quería que Elsa estuviera ahí para escucharla. Elsa sabía perfectamente cuál era la situación económica de la familia de la pelirroja, pero no era un tema que se tocara muy a menudo.

—¿Qué es ese esplendido aroma qué hay en el aire?— dijo Elsa en un intento de cambiar el tema de la conversación—. ¡Chocolate!

Anna también se percató de aquel aroma. No era difícil adivinar de donde provenía ese olor; venía directamente desde su casa.

—Seguramente es mamá, debe de estar cocinando pastel de chocolate. Pero eso es raro, ella solo suele hacerlo para eventos especiales— dijo Anna algo confundida—. Bueno, supongo que no lo sabremos hasta que entremos, ¿verdad?

Elsa asintió levemente la decisión de su novia, aunque estaba sorprendida del repentino cambio actitud de esta. La dos chicas caminaron hacía la puerta de la casa, pero justo antes de entrar, ahora era Elsa quien se detenía en seco. A pesar de que confiaba en Anna plenamente, aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para conocer a sus padres.

—Si hubiera sabido que iba a conocer a tus padres, me hubiera puesto lago más decenté —dijo Elsa tratando de arreglar su trenza francesa lo mejor que podía.

—No digas eso. Para mí luces genial y perfecta para conocer a mis padres.

—Anna no creo que unos Converse, unos jeens deslavados y una camisa a cuadros sea lo mejor.

Anna ignoró las palabras De su novia y decidió abrir la puerta de todas formas. Elsa tragó saliva, tomó un poco de aire y se preparó para entrar a la casa. Lo primero que la rubia platino notó al entrar, era que la casa era un lugar bastante pequeño, pero muy acogedorsentada que ver si la comparaba con la casa de sus padres. La sala de estar solo consistía en dos sillones grandes y una pequeña mesa de centro, al fondo, se encontraba un comedor que era solamente para cuatro personas, y justo a su izquierda, unas escaleras de madera que daban hacía el segundo piso de la casa. Por último, cerca de donde se encontraba el comedor, se hallaba una puerta que seguramente daba a la cocina. Elsa también se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba decorado con fotografías de Anna y su familia.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?— preguntó Anna en voz alta.

La puerta del al lado del comedor se abrió lentamente y ella salió una mujer bastante parecida a Anna, pero obviamente, mucho mayor.

—¿Anna? ¿Eres tú?— preguntó la mujer algo nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a las chicas.

—Claro que soy yo, mamá. ¿Quién más podría ser?

—¡Anna!— exclamó la mujer—. Perdón, no te reconocí y es que no esperaba qué estuvieses aquí. ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? Le hubiera dicho a tú padre que fuera por ti a la estación de autobuses, pero tú siempre andas en las nubes y nunca eres para llamar o algo parecido.

Elsa soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar cómo hablaba aquella mujer, ahora entendía a la perfección porque Anna hablaba también de esa manera tan singular.

—¡Mamá!— respondió Anna algo apenada—. No quise decirte nada, porque solo veníamos a pasar la tarde y ya. Pero los planes cambiaron y al final terminamos aquí.

—Ya veo, aún así siento que debiste de haber avisado, pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que hayas venido a visitarnos aunque sea un momento— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Y supongo que tú debes de ser Elsa o me equivoco?

Elsa se sorprendió bastante al ser reconocida tan fácilmente por la madre de Anna. Que ella recordará, esta era la primera vez que la veía y viceversa. Ahora le tocaba a Anna reírse de la situación al notar la cara de asombro de Elsa.

—Lo siento, pero es que Anna me a contado tanto sobre ti, que me es muy fácil el reconocerte.

—No me diga...— Elsa le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a su novia, está solo se limitó a reír bajo sus dedos. En el fondo no podía enojarse con ella y menos por algo así.

—Quiero disculparme por todo este desorden, de haber sabido que vendrían les hubiera preparado algo para comer— dijo amablemente la mujer.

—¡Eso es una gran idea mamá!— dijo Anna muy apresurada—. Porqué no nos preparas unos sándwiches mientras llevó a Elsa a conocer mi habitación— Anna tomó a Elsa del brazo y rápidamente subieron las escalera hasta la segunda planta de la casa.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Elsa de despedirse de la madre de Anna como era debido. Esta última solo soltó un gran suspiro y levantó su pulgar en señal de que no había problema.

La segunda planta de la casa resultó ser solo un enorme pasillo, decorado con algunas fotografias y unos cuadros de paisajes, todo perfectamente ordenado. Las dos chicas caminaron hasta el final del mismo, hasta donde había una puerta con un pequeño letrero que decía "Anna". La pelirroja abrió la puerta e invitó a su novia a pasar, Elsa agradeció la caballerosidad con una cálida sonrisa.

—Por fin estamos a salvo— dijo Anna una vez que había entrado a la habitación.

—¿A salvo de quién?— preguntó Elsa. Aunque en el fondo se daba una idea de quién estaba hablando.

—De mamá. No me mal interpretes, ella es la mejor mamá del mundo pero a veces ella es muy... Digamos que no sabe cuándo parar— dijo Anna algo apenada.

Elsa solo sonrió, con una ligera risa de fondo y siguió "disfrutando" de la habilitación de la pelirroja. Está definitivamente era muy diferente a su recaramara, ya sea la del departamento 302 o la de casa de sus padres. Tenía ese aire de pertenecer a una chica "libre", de esas que no se preocupan por el futuro y disfrutan del día a día, que no tienen una responsabilidad mayor que de vivir la vida tal y como venía.

Anna se sentó en la orilla de su cama y observo atentamente como Elsa inspeccionaba su antigua habitación. La pelirroja también le estaba hechando un un vistazo a su antiguo cuarto, en especial a una pared que estaba decorada con varias fotografías de ella y sus amigos, boletos de cine, algunos de unos conciertos, cartas y demás. Era como una especie de mural que reprensentaba todo lo que era la esencia de Anna, Elsa no tardó mucho tiempo en "descubrir" y preguntar sobre ella.

—Es un lindo "collage", ¿tú lo hiciste?— preguntó Elsa sin quitar la vista de las fotografías.

—Sí, lo hice unos meses antes de salir de la preparatoria y por ende, antes de mudarme a Arendelle— respondió Anna con mucha nostalgia—. Solo faltas tú en esa pared.

—¿Yo? ¿Por que yo?

—Tú me has ayudado bastante, además de que eres mi primera novia, supongo que eso es más que suficiente como para pertenecer al mural.

Elsa no supo qué decir, más que mostrarle la sonrisa más tierna que le era posible. Sin duda Anna era la persona con el corazón más cálido que jamás había conocido y se sentía sumamente afortunada de que ella formará parte de su vida ahora.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó a su novia para depositarle un tierno beso en sus labios. Elsa reaccionó casi de manera natural y le correspondió el beso, pero está abrazo a Anna por la cintura para atraerla más hacía ella. El beso se prolongó más de lo esperado por la pelirroja que se tuve que separar para tomar un poco de aire y continuar con esta batalla que no quería perder. La rubia platino tampoco quería quedarse atrás y dejar que Anna tomará el control, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos y empujó a su novia para que está callera sobre la cama. Anna no estaba dando crédito a lo que pasaba, está era una Elsa que ella no conocía pero que le agradaba el por fin conocer.

—Crees que voy a dejarte que me controles— dijo Anna una voz sensual, mientras se ponía de pie para ser ahora ella quien arrojaba a Elsa a la cama.

—Yo no quería... Es solo que...— Elsa pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue callada por un repentino beso de Anna.

Ahora la pelirroja se encontraba encima de Elsa, atacándola con besos cada vez más apasionados. Anna estaba llevando el control de las acciones y Elsa solo se dejaba llevar, había perdido esta batalla. Esta última se mordió el labio inferior al ver cómo Anna la miraba con ojos de lujuria, esto se estaba saliendo de control y más cuando la pelirroja empezó a trazar un camino con su dedo índice desde la barbilla hasta la comisura de los pechos de Elsa. Esta no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido al sentir el tacto de Anna, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

—Cariño aquí están los... —se escucho la voz de alguien entrando a la habitación.

Anna y Elsa voltearon enseguida, las dos con cara de susto. La madre de Anna también tenía esa cara aunque no tan roja como la tenían las chicas. La pelirroja se puso de pie y le reclamó a su madre de que toca antes de entrar. La mujer solo agacho la cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa dejo una enorme charola con unos sándwiches y salió de la habitación.

—Perdóname, es que mamá no tiene sentido de la privacidad y yo no le puse seguro a la puerta y... —Anna se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, además de que ahora tenía que explicarle a su madre lo que había pasado.

Elsa solo asentio levemente mientras se arreglaba los mechones de su cabello. La verdad era que ella también se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, además de tener un remolino de emociones en su cabeza por todo lo que había pasado. Anna se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo en señal de que no tenía que preocuparse, que ella se encargaría de su madre.

—Vaya forma de terminar el viaje, ¿no crees?— dijo Anna mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de su novia.

—Ya lo creo... Aunque no me molesto.

Anna se sorprendío al escuchar a Elsa decir esas palabras, aunque en el fondo le encantaba que su novia se comportara así, era como una extraña combinación de sensualidad con inocencia.

Las dos chicas volvieron a besarse pero claro con más tranquilidad, mientras los últimos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, dando señal a que ya era hora de regresar a Arendelle.


	16. ¿Negación?

**HOOOOOLAAA! :D**

 **Después de estar mucho tiempo ausente por fin estoy de vuelta con un capitulo de esta historia, que aunque no lo crean, si llegará a tener su final xD quizás sea lento, pero si lo tendrá.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas la personas que me han dejado una review, de verdad que leerlas me dieron cierta fuerza para continuar con esta historia y con el resto de mis fics.**

 **Creo que es todo de mi parte por ahora. Espero que les vaya a gustar el capitulo de ahora, es algo aamm bueno ya lo sabrán cuando lo lean xD**

 **Hasta la próxima queridos lectores, los quiero :D Adrián fuera.**

Capitulo 16: ¿Negación?

Era una agradable tarde en la ciudad de Arendelle, el verano era sin duda una de las mejores épocas del año para disfrutar de la ciudad. Con este buen clima, Anna había decidido invitar a Elsa a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, nada en especial, solo pasear por enormes pasillos, mirar los aparadores y quizás comprar algo de comer. Elsa no estaba del todo convencida si aceptar la invitación de Anna o no, ya que ella aún no se sentía del todo lista para salir y pasear con su novia a la vista de cientos de personas, pero ante la insistencia de la pelirroja, fue cediendo poco a poco.

Y tal como Anna lo había prometido, la visita al centro comercial estaba resultando de lo más casual. Elsa se veía bastante relajada, ya que la gente no parecía prestarles atención, hasta cierto punto les daba lo mismo ver a dos chicas tomadas de las manos paseando por el centro comercial. Claro que estaba que la pelirroja se estaba conteniendo, por decirlo de una forma, ya que de vez en cuando y sobre todo cuando las nadie las veía, esta le robaba un fugaz beso en los labios a su novia. Lo único que le quedaba a Elsa por hacer en esos momentos era reírse de los nervios, aunque tuviera miedo por pensar que alguien la fuera a reconocer y que se empezaran a correr chismes que llegaran hasta su familia, Anna le daba esa seguridad y confianza de que todo iba a salir bien, de que todo estaba bajo control.

―Muero de hambre, ¿quieres a comer algo? ― preguntó Anna con cierta cara de sufrimiento.

―No me caería nada mal una hamburguesa con queso ― Anna se aguantó una carcajada al escuchar a Elsa decir eso ―. ¿Qué?

―Nada, es solo que a veces eres la persona más cómica del mundo y no te das cuenta ― Elsa solo sonrío ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar rumbo al área de comida. En el trayecto, Elsa no podía dejar de pensar en como su vida estaba cambiando drásticamente, aunque ya era un tema recurrente en su mente, le seguía pareciendo impresionante como casi de la noche a la mañana, había pasado de ser una chica bastante introvertida que solo preocupaba por cumplir con las exigencias de su familia y que prácticamente no conocía el mundo exterior, a estar paseando por el centro comercial como si fuera algo que siempre hubiera hecho. Elsa sabía que la mayor parte de crédito de ese cambio, se lo tenía que dar a una simpática pelirroja que ya hacía tomada de su mano.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una de las mesas del fondo del área de comida, se encontraba un grupo de chicos sentados disfrutando de la comida, curiosamente todos estaban sentados alrededor un pelirrojo que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

―Hans, ¿podrías animarte un poco? Haces que me deprima con solo verte ― dijo Gastón.

El pelirrojo ni se inmuto por el comentario de su amigo. Se suponía que este día sería de festejo y felicidad, ya que el padre de Hans por fin había decidido que su hijo se iba a hacer cargo de una parte de la gran empresa familiar. Era lógico pensar que Hans estaba más que emocionado, por fin obtendría lo que tanto había soñado, un puesto real dentro de la empresa. Pero sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando su padre, optó por hacerlo gerente de un pequeño despacho en el centro de la ciudad.

―No puedo creer que mi padre me haya eso. Me trató como alguien que pide limosna afuera de un banco ― dijo Hans claramente molesto.

―Hans, cariño, no entiendo de por qué tienes esta obsesión extraña por querer hacer que tu padre te ponga como accionista principal de su empresa o algo así. Suenas como si fueras un príncipe que se quiere convertir en rey por línea de sucesión ― mencionó Cruela, siendo bastante sarcástica.

―¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir? ― respondió el de la misma manera ―. ¡Soy el menor de trece hermanos! Toda mi vida me han educado para ser el director de la empresa de la familia, y yo me pregunto, ¿para qué? Si delante de mi están mis doce hermanos mayores.

Todos los demás solo hicieron una mueca en señal de que esta historia ya la habían escuchado antes. Aunque todos en el fondo sabían que Hans no era la persona más adecuada para tener un puesto así, quizás esa había sido la razón por la que su padre no lo tomaba en cuenta.

―Hans, oye no quiero arruinarte más el día pero…

― ¿Pero qué, Gastón? ― interrumpió Hans.

―Ya viste quien está sentada por allá― dijo Gastón señalando discretamente hacía el otro extremo del área de comida, justo a la mesa donde se encontraban Anna y Elsa ―. Tengo que admitir que Anna tiene muy buenos gustos.

Hans se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta a quien se refería Gastón. En este punto de la historia, a él ya le importaba poco lo que Anna hiciera con su vida, pero verla ahí junto a Elsa Winter, era algo de llamar la atención, más haya de los rumores que estaban circulando alrededor de ellas, a Hans le provoca una cierta rabia que Anna fuera feliz y más junto a Elsa.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a ir y confrontar a Anna e hizo caso omiso a las palabras de sus compañeros que le decían que no hiciera ninguna escena, que no valía la pena. Él no sabía exactamente por qué lo estaba haciendo, tal vez solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, celos, rabia o simplemente el deseo de provocar a Anna.

Ajenas a esa situación, Anna y Elsa seguían en su conversación, hablando sobre lo que vendría para el próximo semestre, sobre "Frozen Voice" y demás cosas. Era más que obvio que la pelirroja era la que más hablaba de las dos. Elsa solo se limitaba a decir algunas cosas en el momento oportuno o simplemente asintiendo, pero siempre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Anna por su parte disfrutaba al máximo ver a Elsa de esa forma, segura de misma y actuando como una chica normal, sin tapujos, sin temores, siendo ella misma, pero de pronto todo eso cambio de un instante a otro. Anna había girado su mirada para mirar alrededor, nada en especial, solo desviando un poco su vista y fue ahí donde se topó un rostro familiar, uno que deseaba no volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

―Anna, ¿estás bien?― preguntó Elsa notando el cambio repentino de su novia.

― ¿Qué? Ah, no es que yo solo vi, no tiene importancia es que no… ― Anna empezó a balbucear más y más conforme Hans se acercaba a ella―. Recordé que vi una tienda donde tienen unos hermosos vestidos, deberíamos ir y darles un vistazo― dijo Anna muy apresurada.

―Claro, ¿pero no deberíamos esperar la comida primero?

―Es que… Ya no tengo hambre y creo que la tienda la cierran en unas horas así que porque no nos vamos ya… ― Anna se puso de pie y trato de jalar a Elsa del brazo para empezar la "huida" de ahí.

― ¿A dónde con tanta prisa, señoritas?

Al escuchar esa voz, Elsa supo porque Anna estaba actuando de esa manera. Al girar su cuerpo se encontró con la figura del menor de los Southern, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Casi por acto reflejo, Elsa soltó su brazo de la mano de Anna, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hans? ― preguntó Anna bastante molesta.

―Anna, cariño, no deberías de enojarte, lo rudo no va contigo― respondió Hans con sarcasmo ―. Es un gusto el volverla a ver señorita, Winter.

Elsa no respondió ante el saludo del pelirrojo, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en primer lugar. Anna aprovecho ese breve momento y miró a Elsa de reojo y pudo notar una mirada conocida, la misma que Elsa había mostrado durante su viaje a Gjerstad, aquella llena de inseguridad, miedo y desconfianza.

" _Esto va a acabar muy mal si no hago algo",_ pensó Anna volviendo su mirada hacía Hans que seguía con una sonrisa burlona.

―Hans, no sé qué es lo que pretendas, pero si no te largas en los próximos cinco segundos, te juro por Dios que voy a gritar tan fuerte que…

―No tienes que ser tan exagerada, Anna. Solo quería pasar a saludar y ya, no era mi intención molestarte a ti y a tu novia.

―Pues si ese es el caso entonces te sugiero que…

―Ella no es mi novia― dijo Elsa en seco.

Anna giró su cabeza, bastante sorprendida de haber escuchado esas palabras. Ahora la mirada de Elsa había cambiado drásticamente, ahora era como una especie de mezcla entre enojo y desafiante, era la primera vez que Anna veía esa expresión en el rostro de la rubia platino.

―Mil disculpas, pero hubiera jurado que ustedes eran pareja― dijo Hans sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Elsa.

―Pues déjeme decirle, joven Southern, que usted a malinterpretado las cosas. La señorita Summers es solo una amiga y nada más.

Hans se quedó callado ante las palabras de la rubia platino. Lo único que hizo fue mirar a Anna que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, como si esta no creyera lo que Elsa estaba diciendo y afirmando. Hans solo levantó sus manos en señal y alzó sus hombros en señal de que no importaba, ya no había más que decir. El pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y se alejó en dirección hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Elsa notó como aquel chico se alejaba poco a poco y también dándose cuenta de que había algunas personas que se le quedaban mirando fijamente, posiblemente eran curiosos que habían escuchado toda esta escena.

Elsa se giró para tomar su bolso y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera los gritos de Anna que venía detrás de ella. Elsa se encontraba en una especie de trance, esto era precisamente a lo que tanto temía, eso a lo que siempre le estaba huyendo. Por otro lado, Anna intentaba alcanzarla para tratar de calmarla, en parte quería detener a Elsa y preguntarle el por qué había dicho eso y por otra parte, quería alcanzarla para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no iba a pasar nada, pero cómo podía asegurarlo, cómo podía demostrarle a Elsa que todo iba a estar bien.

Anna siguió a Elsa hasta afuera del centro comercial, más concretamente al estacionamiento, lugar donde por fin pudo alcanzarla cuando esta se frenó para buscar las llaves de su auto.

― ¿¡Quieres por favor escucharme!?― dijo Anna con impotencia. Elsa no respondió―. Elsa por favor, trata de calmarte. Todo va a estar, confía en mi por favor, Hans es un idiota, solo dijo eso para molestarme, él es así le gusta provocar a las personas. Solo tienes que…

― ¡Basta! ― gritó Elsa―. Basta…

―Elsa… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

― ¿Y qué querías que le dijera? ― dijo Elsa dándose la vuelta y encarando a Anna ―. ¿Que tú y yo salimos, que somos pareja y esas cosas? ¿Y que luego él vaya y le diga a su padre y luego él le diga a mío sobre nosotras? ¿Es eso lo que querías que le dijera?

―Elsa eso no es lo que…

―No importa, Anna. Ya no importa…

Elsa agachó la cabeza y Anna pudo notar como algunas lágrimas empezaban a caer de su rostro. Ella intento acercarse, pero Elsa levantó su brazo en señal de que se detuviera.

― ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo? ¿Por qué te importa tanto que el mundo sepa quien eres en verdad? Elsa no puedes vivir de esa manera, tienes que ser libre. Que más da si tus padres se enteran o no sobre nuestra relación, lo único que verdaderamente importa es tu felicidad.

Elsa apretó con fuerzas sus puños y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Anna.

―Yo no soy como tú, Anna. Yo no he tenido esa vida que tú si has tenido; llena de emociones, amigos y todas esas cosas que te vuelven una persona "normal". Lo siento, pero no puedo…

―Elsa yo no soy una persona normal― dijo Anna también con lágrimas en sus ojos―. Es decir, mírame, soy quizás la chica más distraída de todo Arendelle y quizás también la más inmadura. Ni siquiera soy capaz de conseguir un trabajo para pagar la renta y en cambio tengo que depender de alguien más.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Ninguna se atrevía a decirle nada a la otra por temor a arruinar más la situación. Anna por fin se había atrevido a decirle sus miedos e inseguridades a Elsa de forma clara y directa. Las dos habían llevado al límite sus emociones, Anna aceptando de que aún era demasiado inmadura y hasta inocente como para enfrentarse al mundo y de como un ligero cambio en vida, podía provocar un tremendo maremoto. Y por el otro lado, Elsa reconocía que por mucho que ella quisiera a Anna, ese cariño y amor no bastaba para que sus miedos se esfumaran así como así, no importaba cuanto se esforzara la pelirroja, descongelar el corazón de Elsa era una tarea casi imposible.

Elsa optó por no decir nada más, dar media vuelta y volver a su auto. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había nada más por hacer, al menos por ahora. Anna tampoco opuso resistencia o dijo algo para evitar que Elsa se fuera de ahí en su auto, supuso que regresaría a su departamento. Anna no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y pensar que todo esto había sido provocado por una sola persona, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora lo que más quería era regresar a su casa.

" _Será una larga caminata",_ pensó Anna mientras emprendía camino de regreso a su departamento.

 **XXXXXXX**

Las cosas no pasan porque sí, siempre hay un trasfondo, algo que nos indica la razón de porque están ocurriendo las cosas de esa manera. Ya sea que nos demos cuenta o no, al final son los momentos de más tensión en nuestra vida, los que nos indican que algo está pasando y que debemos de estar prevenidos para la peor. Para Elsa, está era la única forma en que podía explicarse todo lo que había ocurrido con Anna en el centro comercial. Razonando de que en primer lugar, ella no debería de haber aceptado esa invitación por parte de Anna, tenía que haber sido más precavida, pensar mejor las cosas.

Se sentía culpable de todo, le había sin duda roto el corazón a Anna, al grado de incluso haberla dejado a su suerte en el estacionamiento. Pero qué debía de hacer, acaso ir al departamento de la pelirroja, tocar la puerta y disculparse por todo, decirle que solo fue un arranque de emociones y que lo sentía, prometerle que nunca volverá a ocurrir. No esa no era la solución.

Elsa se encontraba en su habitación, solo con la tenue luz de su lámpara de cabecera iluminado el lugar. Nada más que ella y su soledad y sus pensamientos sobre que lo que se vendría para el futuro de su relación con Anna, porque a pesar de todo, ella aún se consideraba su novia, aunque era más que obvio que en estos momentos tenían que darle una pausa a todo esto por tiempo indefinido.

Por su parte, Anna se encontraba en la terraza del edificio. Hacia un par de horas de había llegado, aunque aún no había entrado a su departamento. Una capa de humo la rodeaba, provocada por el cigarrillo que llevaba fumando hacia apenas unos minutos. Su cabeza era un manojo de emociones, aunque era la culpa la que más la atormentaba. Su falta de criterio e inocencia le habían jugado una mala broma, ella había creído que Elsa había cambiado por completo, que por fin sus miedos se habían esfumada para dar paso a una nueva Elsa. Pero jamás se detuvo a pensar en que esos cambios toman tiempo, que no se dan de la noche a la mañana.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz conocida la hizo salir de su pequeño trance. Anna giró su cabeza para ver que se trataba de Rapunzel, no se había percatado de su presencia, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada? Fue lo que Anna se preguntó.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Anna no respondió―. Debo suponer que todo esto tiene que ver con Elsa, ¿no?

Anna soltó una bocanada de humo y simplemente asintió. No tenía muchos ánimos de hablar sobre el tema en esos momentos, ya habría otro momento para hacerlo.

―No sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, pero sé podrás resolverlo.

Anna no optó por nada más sonreírle a su amiga, quizás la sonrisa más falsa que jamás había dado en su vida, ya que no estaba segura si en verdad las cosas iban a estar bien.

Ajeno a todo esto, Elsa continuaba en su habitación, mirando un punto fijo en el espacio. Su mente parecía haberse apagado por un instante, sin nada más que la imagen de Anna a punto de llorar frente a ella. En su último esfuerzo por tratar de pensar en algo más, tomó su laptop y se puso navegar por internet, tratando de encontrar algo que la distrajese. Fue en ese momento que optó por poner algo de música, nada en especial, solo una playlist aleatoria de esas miles que existen por ahí. Con tan buena o con tan mala suerte, había encontrado una que era perfecta para la ocasión. Quizás dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos o solo por cumplir con el cliché de escuchar música triste cuando algo así sucede, decidió ponerse a escuchar las canciones que venían en esa lista.

" _De verdad tengo que estar loca",_ se dijo a si misma al momento que le daba "play" a la primera canción de la lista, titulada, "Do you feel it?" del grupo "Chaos Chaos".


	17. Si pudiera decirle

Capítulo 17: Si pudiera decirle.

Lo que había pasado en el centro comercial había sido un golpe muy duro para la relación de Elsa y Anna. Aunque las intenciones de la pelirroja eran buenas y esta solo buscaba ayudar a Elsa a ser más abierta con la gente y hacerle ver que no había nada porque temer, que podía ser "libre" y poder abrir su corazón al mundo y sobre todo con ella. Pero a pesar de eso, Anna tenía que admitir que sus acciones se habían vuelto algo egoístas, priorizando aspectos que quizás Elsa aún no podía asimilar. ¿Pero quién era la culpable de todo esto? Esa era la pregunta que Anna se estaba haciendo, ¿acaso ella había tenido la culpa por haber llevado a Elsa esas instancias, sabiendo de antemano que aún no estaba lista para eso? Aunque no era como sí ella hubiera planeado que Hans apareciera en ese lugar. Pero Elsa tampoco podía quedar libre de culpa, después de todo, si ella hubiera sido un poco más abierta y no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus miedos, quizás y solo quizás las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera. Al final y como cita una vieja frase; "El "hubiera" no existe".

Anna se encontraba navegando por terreno desconocido, ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer?; ¿Buscar a Elsa y tratar de solucionar los problemas y aclarar las cosas? ¿Disculparse con ella? ¿Esperar a que fuera Elsa quien se disculpara? No importaba cual fuera la opción que la pelirroja escogiera, ella sabía que esto no se iba a solucionar de la noche a la mañana.

Pero mientras Anna tenía una lucha interna sobre qué hacer y cómo solucionar todo este embrollo, Elsa también se encontraba librando su propia batalla, aunque con otro enfoque. Al contrario de la pelirroja, la rubia platino estaba más preocupada por las consecuencias que aquel inoportuno encuentro con Hans podía provocar a futuro, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que él conocía a su familia y solo faltaba que él abriera la boca para provocar un caos. Era más grande el miedo de que su familia se enterara de lo de su relación con Anna, que en si de lo que la propia Anna sintiera en ese momento.

 **XXXXXXX**

Lejos de arreglar las cosas con su novia, Elsa trataba de evitarla a toda costa, desde no responder sus mensajes hasta al punto de no salir de su departamento para así no tener que cruzarse con ella por los pasillos del edificio. Y también ocurría lo mismo con su familia, aunque a ellos si les respondía sus mensajes, de forma breve claro, pero al menos respondía. Todo esto con la finalidad de "no levantar sospechas", como si se tratara de una señal de "todo en orden".

Y ahí se encontraba ella, sumergida en un mar de pensamientos y encerrada en su habitación, sin nada más que hacer más que navegar por internet y rezando para que las cosas, de alguna mágica manera se solucionaran.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente en el centro comercial y Elsa parecía seguir firme en no querer salir y enfrentarse otra vez al mundo, no quería enfrentar la verdad, no quería mirar a Anna. Fue en ese lapso de pensamientos que el celular de Elsa timbró, señal de que estaba recibiendo una llamada. La rubia platino iba a hacer caso omiso de esta, ya que seguramente se trataba de Anna, insistiendo una vez más en querer verla, pero Elsa se llevó una leve sorpresa al notar que la persona que la llamaba no se trataba de Anna, si no de Belle.

Elsa dudó por un momento si responder o no, después de todo, Belle era su amiga, alguien completamente ajeno al círculo de amigos en común que ella y Anna compartían. Elsa soltó un leve suspiro y tomó su celular para responder la llamada…

― ¿Hola? ― preguntó Elsa sin muchas ganas.

―Creí que no ibas a responder― respondió Belle, que por el ruido que Elsa podía escuchar de fondo, esta dedujo que se encontraba caminando por la calle.

―Si bueno… Eso no importa, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas? ― eso sonaba más como a reclamo que otra cosa.

―No tienes que ser tan ruda, Elsa. Bueno, la verdad es que me acorde de ti.

― ¿De mí? ― preguntó Elsa, sin comprender del todo a que se refería Belle.

―Sí, verás… Mi padre me encargó que le llevara un paquete a un buen amigo suyo y casualmente él vive cerca de tu edificio, así que pensé; "¡Hey! No sería mala idea visitar a Elsa". Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas a una pobre alma en desgracia en tu departamento?

Aunque la idea no sonaba mal, Elsa no estaba segura si era lo correcto en estos momentos invitar a Belle a su departamento y menos en esta situación. Pero quizás eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, hablar con alguien sobre el tema o simplemente desahogarse.

―Ya veo― contestó Elsa ―. Si ese es el caso, entonces eres bienvenida, Belle.

― ¿De verdad? Bien, estaré ahí en diez minutos― respondió Belle con algo de sorpresa, pero muy entusiasmada.

Al colgar el teléfono, Elsa se apresuró a limpiar un poco su departamento y de paso también ella, ya que su aspecto no era precisamente el más indicado para recibir una visita. Sin embargo y sin que Elsa pudiera imaginárselo, alguien ya se encontraba justo afuera de su departamento.

Anna llevaba aproximadamente ahí parada como diez minutos, simplemente con la mirada fija a esa puerta, como si se tratara de una gigantesca muralla. Por consejo de Olaf y Rapunzel, Anna había tomado la iniciativa de buscar arreglar las cosas, pero ella sabía perfectamente que Elsa no le abriría la puerta, al menos no por completo. Por lo que la pelirroja optó por algo diferente y había decidido escribirle una carta a la rubia platino.

Con la carta en sus manos y mirándola fijamente, Anna no tenía el valor para tocar esa puerta y enfrentarse a Elsa, pero si ella no hacía algo, entonces todo se iba a quedar congelado.

― ¿Vas a tocar la puerta? ― dijo una repentina voz, que hizo que Anna volviera en sí.

Anna giró su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Belle. La chica venía con dos cafés, uno en cada mano y lucía muy extrañada por ver a Anna parada justo ahí.

― ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ― preguntó Anna que no parecía estar muy contenta con ver a Belle.

Belle no supo que responder. Estaba más que claro que Anna no estaba del todo contenta por verla y era más que obvio que Elsa tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

―Escucha, no sé qué está pasando, pero te juro que no es lo que parece.

― ¿Y qué se supone que esto parece? ― preguntó Anna con bastantes celos―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Elsa?

―Pasaba por aquí, verás, mi padre es inventor y me pidió de favor que le entregara un paquete a un muy buen amigo suyo, pero él vive bastante lejos, así que decidí mejor entregárselo a su hija, Jane Porter, ella vive cerca de aquí y como las dos nos llevamos bastante bien… ―Belle hizo una pausa al notar que Anna no le estaba prestando atención―. Como sea, llamé a Elsa para ver si podía visitarla ya que tengo algo de tiempo libre y pues ella acepto.

El rostro de Anna reflejaba impotencia, no podía creer que Elsa le haya permitido a Belle irla a visitar y no pedírselo a ella. La pelirroja agacho la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su departamento, no quería iniciar una pelea o algo por el estilo. Belle se quedó estática al ver como la pelirroja se alejaba poco a poco, pero justo antes de que Belle tocará la puerta del departamento 302, Anna la tomaba del brazo.

―Por favor, dale esto de mi parte― dijo Anna a punto de quebrarse.

Belle miró fijamente la aquella carta que la pelirroja sostenía en su mano. La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

 **XXXXXXX**

Mientras Anna se encontraba en su habitación, maldiciéndose por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de haber hablado con Elsa y de tener que mandar a alguien a hacer el que se suponía era su "trabajo", por su parte, Elsa ahora se encontraba lidiando con la visita de Belle.

Hasta ese momento, Belle aún no le había revelado sobre su encuentro con Anna, ya que su intención era averiguar porque Elsa había aceptado está repentina visita, pero Elsa se había mantenido bastante callada, más allá de contestar las simples y típicas preguntas. Los minutos pasaban y a Belle se le habían agotado las preguntas, por lo que decidió recurrir a su ultima carta.

―Creo que es hora de que me vaya― dijo Belle mientras se levantaba del sofá.

― ¿Tan pronto? ― preguntó Elsa.

" _Soy una pésima anfitriona",_ pensó Elsa.

―Solo venía a saludar y charlar un poco o ¿acaso hay algo más por lo que me tenga que quedar?

Elsa estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, no estaba del todo contenta con la visita de Belle, ya que ella había aceptado la invitación por puro reflejo y nada más. Pero por el otro lado, tenía que admitir que la presencia de su amiga le agradaba, le hacía creer que no se encontraba sola pasando este trago amargo.

A pesar de todo eso, Elsa aún no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para contarle a Belle su situación, si la chica se había ganado la "confianza" de Elsa de forma rápida, pero no lo suficiente.

" _No puedo… No puedo decirle"_ , se dijo Elsa a sí misma. Lamentándose por su falta de valentía.

―No, no hay nada que contar― dijo Elsa a secas―. Gracias por haber venido.

―Ni lo menciones― le respondió Belle con una sonrisa. Era momento de sacar su as bajo la manga―. Por cierto, me encontré con tu amiga Anna a fuera de tu departamento y me pidió que te diera esto.

De pronto la mirada de Elsa cambio drásticamente al escuchar el nombre de su novia, preguntándose inmediatamente, ¿qué hacía Anna a fuera de su departamento?

" _¡Te tengo!",_ pensó Belle. Al notar el cambio brusco que sufrió la rubia platino.

Belle dejó la carta que Anna le había entregado sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y terminó por despedirse de Elsa. Pero justo antes de salir del departamento, Belle notó que la rubia ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, se había quedado ahí sentada, con la mirada fija en esa carta.

― ¿No piensas tomarla? ― pregunto la chica.

―Yo…

Elsa tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Había tratado todos estos días de evitar a Anna para así no tener que causar más problemas y ahora ocurría esto.

―Oye, no sé qué esté pasando entre tú y esa chica, pero por la forma como en la que me pidió que te diera esta carta, creo que es muy importante que la leas― dijo Belle. Elsa ni siquiera notó el momento cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Con el pulso a tope, Elsa tomó la carta, pero aún no se atrevía a leerla. Fue hasta después de ver a Belle que le sonría y la animaba a hacerlo que por fin pudo empezar a leerla.

 _Para Elsa._

 _No estoy segura si vas a perdonarme por lo que hice, sé que fui una egoísta y una tonta al obligarte a hacer algo para lo que tú aún no estabas lista. Jamás me detuve a pensar si en verdad querías hacerlo y comprenderé si no quieres volver a verme o hablarme. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque en estos momentos no quieras verme, ni hablar conmigo, quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ti._

 _Aunque te ocultes sé que estás sufriendo, no dejes que el miedo a ti misma controle tu cuerpo, me afecta verte mal, porque me importas, ahora y siempre vas a importarme. No dejaré que te derrumbes y vuelvas a cerrar tu corazón, eres mucho más de lo que crees tener por dentro._

 _Te quiero, Elsa Winter. Aunque no me puedas escuchar, siempre tú vas a estar en mis pensamientos y mi alma._

 _Tuya, Anna._

 _PD: Me debes una comida, un día la cobraré._

Al terminar la pequeña carta, Elsa tenía varios sentimientos encontrados. Estaba evitando a toda costa no ponerse a llorar, no quería que Belle la viera en ese estado.

―Creo que necesitas unos momentos a solas. Es mejor que me vaya― dijo Belle al notar como Elsa apretaba con fuerza la carta.

― ¡No, espera! ― dijo Elsa muy apresurada―. Necesito que le des un mensaje a Anna de mi parte.

―Elsa, me encantaría hacer eso pero… Creo que lo correcto es que tú se lo digas personalmente.

―No puedo, Belle. Ojalá pudiera decirle que no hay nada como su sonrisa, tan sutil, perfecta y real. Decirle que no tiene ni idea de lo maravillosa que me hace sentir al verla sonreír. Ojalá pudiera decirle todo lo que veo, decirle como es ella todo para mí, tener la fuerza para decirle que me encanta la forma en como juega con sus trenzas y su peculiar forma de hablar. Decirle que sea ella quien me perdone por ser una fría y cobarde "reina de hielo". Que no tiene que disculparse de nada, que yo también la quiero.

Al terminar esas palabras, Elsa no aguantó más y se desplomo sobre las rodillas de Belle, soltando lagrimas sin parar. La rubia se había olvidado por unos instantes de sus miedos y había dejado fluir lo que en verdad sentía. Ya no le quedaba más, la "reina de hielo" se estaba derritiendo.

Belle permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo, sin decir una palabra, solo acariciando su cabello. Elsa no paraba de llorar y soltar todo lo que por mucho tiempo había mantenido guardado. Levemente se podía escuchar la voz de Elsa repetir; "Te quiero, Anna"

―Es una tontería, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo― dijo Elsa, tomando fuerzas de la nada y mirando a Belle directo a los ojos. Esta última solo asintió.

 **XXXXXXX**

En su habitación, Anna se encontraba escuchando música y pensando en si Belle le había entregado la carta. No estaba del todo segura como Elsa iba a reaccionar, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por el hecho de no haberse atrevido a tocar esa puerta. En este punto, Anna estaba al borde de la decepción, se encontraba sola, luchando una batalla que no estaba segura si iba a ganarla. Ella quería a Elsa con todas sus fuerzas, pero no estaba segura si Elsa la quería también de esa forma.

El sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose la hizo salir de su pequeño espasmo. Se trataba de Olaf quien entro a toda prisa a su habitación.

―Olaf, te he dicho miles de veces que toques antes de… ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ― dijo Anna al ver como su compañero de piso la jalaba de brazo, sacándola de la cama.

―Será mejor que escuches bien― dijo el simpático chico.

Olaf llevó a Anna hasta la puerta de su departamento. Afuera de esté se encontraba Belle, quien solo se limitó a sonreírle y decirle que prestará mucha atención.

―Elsa no tiene el valor para hablar contigo, pero ella espera que esto solucione algo― dijo Belle, mientras mandaba discretamente un mensaje de texto a Elsa diciéndole que estaba todo listo.

Anna no sabía que rayo era lo que estaba pasando. Pero de pronto, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una canción retumbando por todo el pasillo del edificio.

―La canción se llama "You are the one" del grupo "HIM" ― dijo Belle. Mientras la canción empezaba a sonar, Elsa desde su departamento empezaba a cantarla.

" _No I won't surrender  
At any cost  
You're something so sweet and tender  
From my heart_

 _Yes I've done my evil  
I've done my good  
Just believe me honey  
I won't let go of you_

 _You are the one  
And there's no regrets at all  
You are the one  
And there's no regrets at all_

 _We've had our share of misfortune  
We've had our blues  
And God is not on our side  
Yes it's true  
We keep forgetting baby  
The beauty of us two  
There is no one who can take that away  
From me and you_

 _You are the one  
And there's no regrets at all_

 _You are the one  
And there's no regrets at all"_


End file.
